


Mateřská

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Carrot - Freeform, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, FrostIron - Freeform, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, Loki's Kids, M/M, New York, Post-Avengers, Stark Tower
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taková malá sbírka na sebe navazujících jednorázovek s tématem velmi atraktivním; Loki žije v New Yorku a s ním i pět malých dětí. Tony do tohoto spořádaného rodinného života vnese trochu zmatku, což je mimochodem to poslední, co Loki momentálně potřebuje. </p><p>Menší varování: Povídka obsahuje slash a pár víceméně nevinných narážek na sexuální experimenty. Nic explicitního.</p><p>Větší varování: Divná a pochybná výchova dětí, ještě divnější vztah a ještě pochybnější soužití.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Šťastné a mrkvové

S ledovým klidem se otočil k odchodu. Elegantně se vyhýbal všem lidem, aniž by jednoho z nich oslovil nebo požádal o uvolnění cesty. Nezastavil se ani nezpomalil. Věděl, že si nemůže dovolit jakkoli změnit rychlost, to by v davu vyvolalo všeobecnou nespokojenost a on by byl prozrazen. 

„Jdeš do protisměru,“ sykla na něj otrávená dívka, jejíž kamarádka ji donutila stát na náměstí a čekat na Avengers už dvě hodiny. Loki jí nevěnoval jediný pohled a ladně se jí vyhnul.   
Byli blízko. Lidé, kteří po něm už šest let neúnavně pátrali, od něj byli pár metrů a on se musel dostat pryč. Nevěděl, kam jde, ale musel se dostat z náměstí. Připadal si… na ráně. V duchu se už potřetí proklel za svou výšku, která byla mezi malými šestnáctiletými dívkami, které právě míjel, obzvlášť nápadná. Ale neslyšel žádné „stůj, ty hajzle“ nebo naivní „vzdej se, synu“, a dokonce ani žalostné „bratře“, což bylo dobré znamení a on mohl pokračovat dál.

Už si myslel, že to nikdy neskončí. Poprvé za celou cestu se odvážil ohlédnout. A srdce se mu málem zastavilo. Celou dobu ho pohledem propaloval někdo, kdo je svým neobyčejně vyvinutým zrakem známý. Agent Barton, zvaný Hawkeye, se na Lokiho mračil, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli je to skutečně ten, kterého hledají. Ale kolik lidí s tak nápadným zjevem za život potkáte? 

Luk svíral pevně, ale nemířil. Podezíral, ale nebyl si jistý. A vyvolat falešný poplach, a tím pádem chaos, se neodvážil. Nebo to možná bylo jinak. Možná moc dobře věděl, na koho právě zírá. A taky dobře věděl, co by se stalo, kdyby na něj upozornil. Od Thora už několikrát slyšel, že Loki dovede zmatku mistrně využít. Konec konců, neříká se mu bůh chaosu pro nic za nic. 

Černovlasý bůh na okamžik znejistěl a nasadil ten nejlhostejnější pohled, jakého byl v tu chvíli schopen. Kdyby si dovolil jen sebemenší náznak pobavení, nejspíš by Clinta přesvědčil, že je jeho podezření správné. Pomalu se otočil zády k Avengers a zmizel z náměstí do malé ztichlé uličky. Jeho byt už nebyl daleko, stačilo projít pár klikatých uliček, ve kterých by neznalec zabloudil snáz než v tom nejzmatenějším labyrintu. 

Mohl být zvyklý na sebevětší luxus – a že opravdu byl – ale stejně tohle místo miloval. Jednak se tady nikdo nikoho na nic nevyptával, a jednak se tady dalo velice snadno splynout.   
Do oprýskaných dveří musel strčit vždy s tou stejnou razancí a přesností, jinak by se neotevřely. Dlaní rázně praštil těsně nad kliku a dveře povolily. Vklouzl do tiché a špinavé chodby, překročil všechny schody, které vypadaly podezřele, a až překvapivě jemně zaklepal na třetí dveře zleva. 

Dlouhou chvíli se nic neozvalo. Pak se Loki usmál a poklekl na rohožku. Jak čekal, bylo to gesto, které se od něj chtělo už od začátku. 

„Jdeš pozdě!“ křikl kdosi zevnitř. 

„Přes cestu mi přeběhla černá kočka,“ řekl Loki s dlaní přiloženou k srdci, „tak jsem to vzal oklikou.“ 

Za dveřmi se strhlo vzrušené šeptání a štěbetání, jak se všichni domlouvali, jestli je omluva přijatelná či ne. 

„A přinesl’s něco dobrýho?“ 

„Bez toho bych se neodvážil vrátit,“ odvětil bůh pobaveně. Dveře se otevřely a jemu se v náruči šílenou rychlostí nahromadilo pět maličkých divokých tvorečků, z nichž jen jeden mu do ucha šeptal: 

„Tu výmluvu ti nevěřím, ale předstírám to před klukama. Oni by tě jinak nepustili a ty bys byl smutnej a já bych byla smutná taky.“ 

„Děkuju ti,“ mrkl na dívenku Loki a se všemi dětmi se postavil, aby se konečně dostal do bytu, který byl v absolutním rozporu s místem, na kterém se nacházel. O co špinavější bylo okolí bytu, tím čistší a krásnější to bylo uvnitř. Dřevěné vyhřívané parkety se leskly a na malých barevných kobercích se povalovaly stavebnice, papíry a pastelky. Oknem dovnitř pronikaly teplé sluneční paprsky a přes záclony vytvářely na zdech podivuhodné obrazce. 

Děti se Lokiho nakonec vzdaly a dobrovolně mu umožnily svobodný pohyb. 

„Tak co máš!“ poskakoval kolem něj nejmladší Vali, nedočkavě tleskal ručkama a nakukoval do kapes. 

„Máš ustláno?“ zeptal se Loki přísně. Vali přestal poskakovat a Narfi se rozchechtal.

„Nemá,“ naprášil bratra a se smíchem pozoroval, jak se mladší sourozenec rozběhl do pokoje, aby si ustlal postel (a rozházel ji jemu).   
Jörmungandr trucoval. 

„Chtěl jsem vidět Avengers. Všichni o nich mluví a já je jako jedinej ještě neviděl. Ve škole si ze mě dělaj-…“   
Hel ho kopla a Fenrir mezitím z Lokiho kabátu vydoloval pár sladkostí, na kterých si mohl bez povšimnutí hašteřivých sourozenců pochutnávat, aniž by se obtěžoval s hledáním úkrytu.

Vali se vrátil a se škodolibým zábleskem v očích nahlas oznámil, že ON už má ustláno. Narfi, smířen s pohromou, se odebral do pokoje.

Loki je všechny s láskyplným úsměvem pozoroval, ale i tak dnes necítil takový klid jako jindy. Neustále pokukoval po oknech a mhouřil oči, jako by vypočítával všechny možné situace, a pokud možno, všechny stejně možné cesty ven. 

Mohli ho sledovat. 

Byla hloupost jít přes náměstí. 

A to šel jenom do obchodu. Minulé Vánoce nedopadly přesně podle jeho představ. Odmítal k vaření používat magii – je bůh, snad dovede něco uvařit! – a málem podpálil celý byt. Kdyby jenom byt. Jörmungandr zlomyslně prohlašoval, že on si své následky ponese do konce života a že zavolá na sociálku. A Loki si nechal pýchu na všední dny. 

„Máš mrkve pro soby?“ ozval se hlásek za ním a vytrhnul jej z úvah. Vali seděl na lince – Loki už se ho radši neptal, jak se tam dokázal se svou výškou dostat – a měl hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. 

„Co pro koho?“ zamrkal Loki překvapeně. Valimu se začala krabatit brada. 

„Nemáš? Budou mít hlad! Co když sem ani nedojedou,“ vzlykl hystericky, seskočil z linky a odběhl z kuchyně, nechaje za sebou zmateného rodiče. 

„Ty opravdu nemáš mrkev?“ zeptala se Hel nevěřícně. „Připomíná ti to každý den u snídaně. Každý. Den.“ 

„On nejí mrkev,“ protestoval Loki chabě, myšlenkami stále u Avengers na náměstí. 

„Však je chce pro soby.“ 

„Jaké soby!“ zasténal Loki s hlavou položenou na lince. 

„Santovy soby!“ napodobila ho Hel. 

„Kdo je… aha.“ 

Chvilku bylo ticho, černovlasá dívenka si otce měřila pohledem. 

„Jako já vím, že ten chlap není a že ty dárky jsou od tebe,“ začala znuděně. Loki zvedl hlavu z linky a dceru rozcuchal. 

„Je něco, co nevíš?“ zeptal se řečnicky a vypakoval dítě z kuchyně. „A běž uklidnit bratra, mrkev mám. Budu mít. Sakra.“ 

Samotu využil k bezradnému ohlížení se po kuchyni. Netušil, co má dělat. Jistě, magie. Ale magické jídlo chutnalo po magii a on chtěl tu malou zvěř, co právě ječela v obýváku, udržet od magie co nejdál.

Musí znovu do obchodu. Pro mrkev. 

Pověřil nejzodpovědnějšího Jörmungandra, aby pohlídal sourozence – hlavně Hel, která chtěla hlídat taky – a znovu se uličkami vydal na hlavní ulici, odkud už to bylo do obchodu jenom kousek. Kdyby mu před šesti lety někdo řekl, že takhle bude trávit Vánoce, nejspíš by ho zabil. A teď tady byl; šel jako nějaký Midgarďan v midgardském oblečení do midgarského obchodu pro midgardskou mrkev, kterou potřebuje, protože musí slavit hloupé midgardské svátky. K čertu se Santou a jeho soby! 

… sobi žerou mrkev? Nemůžou žrát mrkev! 

A on jde pro mrkev. 

„Stůj!“ 

Loki sice ve filmech viděl, že kdykoli tohle uslyší, měl by se dát na útěk, ale on byl příliš zvědavý, znechucený a znuděný, než aby utekl od něčeho, co by ho alespoň na chvilku vytrhlo ze stereotypu. Zastavil a pomalu se otočil. A doufal, že se mu povedlo schovat výraz překvapení. 

„Překvapený?“ zeptal se Stark potěšeně.

Toho si nemohl všimnout! 

Tony byl ve svém obleku, pravou rukou mířil přesně na Lokiho srdce a… sám vlastně nevěděl, kam tahle situace půjde. Ten chlap naproti němu už párkrát ukázal, že nepatří k předvídatelným zločincům. 

„Kam jdeš?“ zeptal se, a snažil se potlačit hněv nad tím, že jeho otázka nevyzněla tak drsně jak měla, ale spíš jako kdyby potkal souseda a čistě ze slušnosti předstíral zájem o jeho život. 

„Pro mrkev,“ odpověděl Loki překvapivě vznešeně pro někoho, kdo jde nakoupit zeleninu pro neexistující soby, kteří by mrkev ani žrát neměli. 

„Právě jsi mi ukradl moment překvapení,“ obvinil ho Tony poněkud zaraženě, a nepřestával přitom na Lokiho mířit. „To je fuk. Teď bys měl jít se mnou. Bez cavyků, je tady moc lidí a já nepotřebuju větší scény. Důkazy své pověsti si letos nechávám na vánoční večírek,“ rozpovídal se. Loki obrátil oči v sloup. 

„A předpokládám, že ta plechovka na tobě mě má přesvědčit, abych šel dobrovolně,“ řekl a okatě potlačil zívnutí. „To je nudné, Starku.“ 

„Megalomane.“

„Jak výstižné od tebe.“ 

„Hej, já si nepřišel pokecat. Uznávám, že jsi jeden z mála, s kým mě to nenudí, ale taky seš zločinec číslo jedna a s těma se nepovídá.“ 

„Pravidlo?“ 

„Důležitý.“ 

„Odkdy dodržuješ pravidla?“ 

„Flirtuješ?“

„Co když ano?“ 

„Bože.“ 

„Můžeš mi říkat Loki.“ 

„Jak pozorné. Teď zavři hubu a pojď. Thor chce Vánoce slavit v rodinném kruhu.“ 

„Thor nemá tušení, co jsou Vánoce.“

„Už tušení má, a o to víc je chce slavit v rodinném kruhu.“ 

„Asi si mě s někým spletl.“ 

„To jsem si myslel o Clintovi, ale nakonec měl recht. Má fakt dobrý oči, když tě na takovou dálku poznal. V davu, a v tomhle ohozu. I když barvám jsi zůstal věrný,“ poškleboval se Stark. „Neřekl bych do tebe, že jsi až natolik šílený. Chodit po náměstí mezi metr vysokýma děckama a čekat, že si tě nikdo nevšimne.“ 

„Byl jsem stržen davem.“ 

„A kam jsi měl namířeno?“ Tony se přistihl, že ho to vlastně opravdu zajímá. 

„Do obchodu. Budu vařit,“ odvětil Loki hrdě, jako by samotný fakt, že se hodlá obětovat tomuto pochybnému umění, stál za obdiv. 

„Vánoční večeři?“ 

„Něco takového.“ 

„Vánoce o samotě jsou smutné. SHIELD se o tebe postará, slibuju.“ 

Loki neodpověděl a půl vteřiny nato mu došlo, že to bylo to nejhorší, co mohl (ne)udělat. Nějak vyšel ze cviku. 

„Nebo nejsi sám?“ zeptal se Tony dotěrně, neskrývaje svoji zvědavost. „Zpátky k věci. Buďto půjdeš sám nebo tě střelím do břicha. Hlavu jsem slíbil Clintovi.“ 

„Doufal jsem, že už se tu touhle dobou budou shromažďovat tanky a těžkooděnci.“ 

„Hej, jsou Vánoce. Netočí se všechno kolem tebe, Grinchi.“ 

„V tom případě mě přestaň otravovat. Potřebuju sehnat mrkev.“ 

„Přísahám, že tě vážně střelím.“ 

„Snažím se být zdvořilý, Starku,“ napomenul ho Loki znechuceně. „Už dávno jsem mohl zmizet, stejně jako tě zabít.“ 

„Ale potřebuješ mrkev, chápu.“ 

Tony opravdu vystřelil, snad aby se neřeklo, že se místo pokusu zajmout zločince vykecával. 

Byla to zkušební střela, nevěděl přesně, co to udělá. Ale byl si jistý, že ta tma tam neměla co dělat.

*** 

Probudil se s ještě větší bolestí hlavy, než s jakou se sklátil k zemi. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a pokusil se zaostřit. Pokusy ukončil, jakmile si všiml, že vedle něj sedí něco zelenočerného. 

„Vážně jsem se tě snažil chytit před pádem, Starku, ale nějak se mi ten kámen dostal do cesty a zachytil tě dřív.“ 

„Ále, drž hubu,“ odbyl ho Tony netrpělivě a znovu se chytnul za hlavu. Ke svému překvapení necítil nic, co by měl cítit, když se člověk probudí na neznámém místě asi metr od chlapa, který by si mohl svou kreativitu procvičit na způsobech, jak ho co nejbolestivěji a zároveň nejpomaleji zabít. 

Neměl rád Vánoce. Pepper je stejně mimo město. Se svým přítelem. A jemu doma zůstal jenom Jarvis. 

„Co ten kyselý výraz?“ zeptal se Loki nevinně, jako by nechápal, že únosy nejsou běžnou pozvánkou.

„Já nevim. Právě jsem se probudil vedle psychopata, bolí mě hlava a netuším, kde jsem, možná?“ 

„Usmívej se, jsou Vánoce,“ řekl Loki, a šlo zřetelně slyšet, jak se ovládá, aby se nezačal smát. Tony se nadzvedl na loktech, aby se na Lokiho alespoň přísně podíval, ale jakmile se tak pokusil, zjistil, že to není tak lehké. Bůh neplechy seděl v tureckém sedu zabořený do kulatého křesla, rukama si opíral hlavu, a zářícíma očima, ze kterých přímo přetékalo pobavení, ho pozoroval. 

„Co je?“ zahučel Tony. Loki se nadechl k odpovědi, ale byl přerušen naléhavým bušením na dveře.

„Tati?“ zapištěl Vali. „Hel mi řekla, že jsi šel pro mrkev. Máš ji? Chci už ji nachystat. A sušenky a mlíko.“ 

Tonymu spadla čelist. Loki se otočil ke dveřím a křikl:

„A to je zas pro koho?“ 

„Pro Santu! Mrkev je jen pro soby! Santa mrkev nejí.“ 

„Sobi taky ne,“ zabručel Loki, ale nahlas řekl: „Je v ledničce. A sušenky mám v pokoji.“ 

„Proč je máš v pokoji?“ 

„Abyste mi je nesnědli.“ 

„My bychom… bychom nikdy… já to jdu nachystat, jo?“ Cupitání se vzdálilo a Tony se soustředil na své vlastní dýchání. 

„Předpokládám, že tu večeři děláš nakonec pro něj,“ dostal ze sebe přiškrceně.

„Tati?“ ozval se druhý hlas. „Seš tam strašně dlouho. Tobě je špatně? Já du dovnitř!“ 

Hel vběhla do pokoje a skočila na postel. Tonyho přelétla jen zběžným pohledem. 

„Nevypadáš, že je ti špatně. Kdy začneš vařit? Za chvilku bude večer. A kdo je ten chlap?“ 

O Tonyho se do té doby pokoušely mdloby, teď ale byly spolehlivě zažehnány. 

„Ty mě neznáš?“ zeptal se dívenky nevěřícně. Hel nakrčila nos a na Tonyho se hezky spatra podívala. 

„Ne,“ sdělila mu důrazně. 

„Ještě před chvilkou jsem myslel, že jsi ty dva chudáky unesl, ale teď je mi jasný, že jsou tvoji. Minimálně tahle princezna.“ Tonymu se Hel nelíbila. 

„Protože tě neznají?“ nadzvedl Loki obočí. Stark divoce potřásl hlavou, a snažil se ignorovat novou vlnu bolesti, kterou si tím vyvolal. 

„Tohle je absurdní,“ vzdychl unaveně a rukou si pročísl vlasy. „Ty máš děti? Ty máš byt? Ty tady bydlíš? S dětmi? V New Yorku?“ blekotal a moc dobře to věděl. Hel se znovu ušklíbla, pak si plivla do dlaně a Tonymu sčísla vlasy dozadu. Zůstal na ni civět. 

„Beru to zpátky, hlavně mi neodpovídej. Radši mi prozraď… můžu odejít nebo mě zabiješ nebo mě budeš mučit a posílat do věže mé tělo kousek po kousku, budeš nahrávat můj křik…“ básnil Tony, a přestal až v okamžiku, kdy si všiml, že bůh položil dlaně na uši své dcery a zcela nezaujatě čekal, až mu bude umožněno mluvit. Tony sklapl a Hel poslušně odběhla. 

Bylo ticho. 

Trapné ticho. 

„Ehm…“ řekl Tony. 

„Nudím se,“ řekl Loki. 

„Nudíš. Ty se nudíš. Proto si pořizuješ děti? Nebo nakupuješ mrkev?“ 

„Děti nebyly v plánu, ale jsou vítanou změnou. Naučily mě, že je zbytečné vládnout tak hloupé civilizaci.“ 

„To jsme se ti před pár lety snažili vysvětlit taky. Jak ses… jak ses sakra dostal z vězení? Prosím, řekni mi, že jsi byl ve vězení. Nebo máte na Asgardu jiné zákony? Chodil jsi spát bez večeře?“

Lokiho výraz potemněl. 

„Nic o tamních zákonech nevíš. Nejsi tady proto, abych s tebou diskutoval o mém trestu.“ 

„Takže tady je přece jen nějaký důvod. Neber si to osobně, chtěl jsem tě střelit jenom trochu.“ 

„Zbořil jsi půlku domu.“ 

„Vedlejší účinek.“ 

Loki vypadal každou další odpovědí čím dál unavenější. Tony si na posteli poposedl a znovu se kolem sebe rozhlédl. 

„Máš to tu pěkný,“ řekl společensky. „Tak co se mnou bude?“ 

„Už jsem ti to řekl.“ 

„Přísahal bych, že neřekl.“ 

„Řekl jsem ti, že se nudím.“ 

„S takovou se nedomluvíme. Co myslíš tím „nudím“, když ne mučení nebo tyranie města? Děti si takový věci pamatují, měl bys být opatrný.“ Tony se vrátil ke svému blekotání.

„Děti mají do ložnice vstup zakázán.“ 

„Do ložni… ale do prdele. Doufám, že teď mluvíš jen dětinskými dvojsmysly,“ ujišťoval se Tony nervózně. 

„Jak jsem řekl. Nudím se.“ 

***

Tony se objevil ve své věži. 

„Já taky,“ vydechl zmateně, načež byl obklopen svými kolegy. Víc než na zdraví se vyptávali na informace, pochopitelně. Thor s ním občas zatřásl a snažil se z něj dostat, jestli ho opravdu unesl Loki, a pokud ano, kde je a jak vypadá. 

„Nevíš, jak vypadá tvůj bratr?“ odsekl mu Tony nakvašeně. 

„Myslel jsem… jestli není nemocný… nebo zraněný… neudělal jsi mu nic?“ zpanikařil blonďatý bůh a znovu s ním zatřásl.   
Tony se cítil natolik znechucen, že se mu nechtělo ani pít. Nechal Jarvise, aby Avengers uvěznil v obýváku, a sám se odebral do sprchy a do postele. Jinými slovy se snažil co nejvíce oddálit chvilku klidu, kdy budou mít jeho myšlenky konečně možnost vyplavit se na povrch a pořádně mu to dát sežrat. 

Co si sakra myslí? Proč okamžitě neřekne, kde se Loki ukrývá? A že má ten chlap dvě děti, to taky není zrovna nedůležitý fakt. 

„Jayi? Pohřešují se nějaké děti?“ 

„Ne, pane,“ oznámil mu sluha stroze. 

„Tak kde je vzal!“ křikl do stropu a hodil s polštářem. „A prej se nudí,“ bručel, zatímco si hledal příjemnější polohu než být nosem zabořený v přikrývkách. „Nemám otřes mozku?“ zeptal se po další chvilce. 

„Ujišťuji vás, že ne, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis, a Tony by přísahal, že to znělo uraženě. „Kdyby ano, byl byste první, komu bych to sdělil.“   
Tony se posunul k další možnosti; mohlo to být kouzlo. Žádný byt, žádné děti, žádná mrkev, jen Loki a jeho šílený plán na despotické ovládnutí světa. Nevypadal sice ani zdaleka tak šíleně jako minule… ale to bylo vedlejší. 

„Jarvisi?“ 

„Ano, pane?“ 

„Myslím, že jsem dnes odpoledne odmítl sex s bohem neplechy.“ 

„Litujete toho?“ Vážně by se na tohle měla umělá inteligence ptát?

„Ani nevíš jak.“ 

*** 

Odmítal být překvapený. Temno jeho ložnice se změnilo v temno ložnice jiné, to věděl zcela jistě. A ta vysoká postava v koutě v jeho věži taky určitě nebyla. 

„Trvalo ti to déle, než jsem předpokládal,“ řekl Loki a přišel k němu blíž. Zalilo ho měsíční světlo, a Tonymu se málem podlomila kolena. 

„Zjistil jsem, že se taky nudím,“ slyšel sám sebe, jak říká. 

„A dle všeho jsi mlčel.“ 

„Kdybych nemlčel, už bys tady dávno nebyl.“ 

„Nesnaž se ve mně vyvolat vděk, o mé lidskosti ses v minulosti přesvědčil dost. Kdybych si nebyl jistý, že budeš mlčet, dávno bys tady nebyl ty.“ 

Oba dva mluvili polohlasem v bezpečné vzdálenosti od sebe i od postele. Tony, přesvědčen, že je schovaný ve tmě, si Lokiho prohlížel. Vypadal úchvatně oblečený a za denního světla, ale polonahý a za svitu měsíce, to bylo… 

„Mám to brát tak, že jsem dostatečně zapůsobil?“ zeptal se Loki potěšeně.

„Myslím, že to pro tebe zas taková výzva nebyla,“ přiznal Stark, aniž by od těla svého domnělého nepřítele odtrhl oči. Nervózně se uchichtl. „Jak moc se nudíš?“ 

„Moc.“ 

*** 

Jednak nevěděl, kde má nohy, a jednak si nebyl jistý ani polohou své vlastní hlavy. Na okamžik ho ovládla panika, když se pokusil pohnout rukou a ona neposlechla, ale po chvilce uvažování si uvědomil, že tahle ruka byla příliš bledá, příliš jemná a příliš dlouhá. Ale byla na místě, kde obyčejně bývala ta jeho. 

Začal tedy zkoumat, kde byla jeho ruka. Našel ji majetnicky obmotanou kolem Lokiho břicha. Chvíli na boha zíral, a jak se asi o dvě minuty později přistihl, zcela určitě se u toho poťouchle usmíval. Pomalu se mu vybavovaly vzpomínky na noc, na Lokiho, na obscénní poznámky, vzájemné pošťuchování a především zvrhlé experimenty. 

Velmi zvrhlé experimenty. 

„Šťastný a veselý,“ zašeptal a políbil Lokiho na holé rameno. Byla tohle ta vánoční nálada? Taková příjemná, hřejivá a veselá? 

„Jestli to děti slyšely, ukamenují mě za neslušné chování,“ zamumlal černovlasý bůh zcela bez souvislosti. Tony ho znovu měkce políbil, a divil se, že se Loki nebrání – teď, když už by neměl být znuděný. 

„Je brzy ráno a ještě k tomu Vánoce. Myslím, že dárky je zajímají víc.“ Loki na to neodpověděl. Jen se otočil a nosem se zabořil do Tonyho krku, který byl takovou… důvěrností (když už bylo po všem, byla to sakra důvěrnost) nemálo překvapen. 

„Myslím, že důvěrnosti jsme si v noci vyjasnili,“ zamumlal Loki nesrozumitelně, jako by uměl číst myšlenky. A možná uměl. 

„To nechápu!“ ozvalo se z obýváku tlumeně. „Nechápu to!“ 

Tony zřetelně cítil, jak mu Loki v náruči ztuhnul. 

„Sušenky tady jsou, mlíko taky… ale mrkev ne! Včera večer tady byla. Proč by sobi jedli, ale Santa ne? Jsou to dobrý sušenky!“ 

„Četl jsem, že spíš žerou lišejníky.“

„To není pravda!“ rozčiloval se Vali a Loki se v Tonyho náruči podezřele zmenšoval. 

„Co je?“ zašeptal vynálezce zmateně. Bůh lsti zvedl hlavu a Tony spatřil důvod toho podivného ztuhnutí – Loki se zakousl do vlastních kloubů na ruce, aby se nesmál. „Ty myslíš… jako to…“ pomalu mu to docházelo. „Co jsme včera zkoušeli… tak že…“ 

„Jo,“ přiznal se Loki huhňavě. 

„Ehm…“

„Ehehehehe.“ 

„Tu už asi nikdo jíst nebude,“ podotkl Tony škodolibě.

Bušení na dveře. 

„Tati! Když tady nebyl Santa, nemohli tady být ani sobi! Kde. Je. MRKEV!“


	2. Pod pantoflem

Trvalo to asi dva týdny. Dva týdny, než se Tony Stark rozhodl, že je načase jít k Lokimu na návštěvu o něco všednější cestou. Ne, že by ho teleportace nudila, jenže dokud mu Loki nedovolil ji jakkoli – jen maličko – prozkoumat, ztratil veškerou chuť této dopravy využívat.

Dokonce už za ten měsíc a cosi měl s Lokim i něco jako hádku. Teda, _opravdovou_ hádku. Komunikace se mezi nimi zlepšila natolik, že se to naučili rozlišovat.

_„Chystáte se na schůzku, pane?“_ zeptal se Jarvis, jako by mu do toho snad něco bylo.

„Ne. Proč se ptáš?“

_„Stojíte před zrcadlem a zkoušíte všech osmdesát devět druhů ze sekce „svůdných úsměvů“, pane,“_ odvětil jen _lehce_ posměšný hlas.

„Ty… máš soubor mých úsměvů? Nemáš nic na práci?!“ rozkřikl se Stark a odhodil kravatu, u které usoudil, že je k džínám a tričku zcela zbytečná.

_„A vaše roztržitost-…“_

„Vypnu tě,“ zavrčel Tony a ubohý stroj se odmlčel.

Nebyl nervózní.

Proč by měl být nervózní?

***

„Já tam nejdu,“ povzdychl si nešťastně, když stál před nehezkými dveřmi do špinavého a polorozpadlého činžáku. Od poslední schůzky – pokud se to tak dalo nazvat – uběhlo dvacet jedna dní a osmnáct hodin a Loki se najednou podezřele dlouho… neozýval. Nepřišlo v úvahu, že by se přestal nudit. Tony dokonce – zcela dobře si vědom svých mileneckých schopností – okamžitě zavrhnul i variantu, že si bůh našel někoho jiného. Ne. Ostatní lidé jsou nudní. Tony Stark _není_ jako ostatní lidé.

Po několika neúspěšných pokusech se dobýt do domu se Tony zbaběle sám sobě ospravedlňoval, že by to měl brát jako znamení a odejít, dokud je čas.

Dveře povolily.

Schodům věnoval více pozornosti, než by si jedny schody mohly zasloužit. Pečlivě vážil každý krok a pomalu se tak dopracoval až k třetím dveřím zleva. Zhluboka se nadechl, a při snaze potlačit neodbytnou myšlenku, že se vnucuje, jemně dvakrát zaklepal. Charakteristické a zcela nezaměnitelné cupitání na chvilku utichlo, a Tony si jen s úsměvem představil, jak se maličká Hel snaží vlézt na záda bratrovi, aby ji vyzvedl až ke kukátku.

„Tony!“ výskla holka trošku přidušeně a místo typického rozražení dveří je opatrně odsouvala, jako by na tichosti závisel její vlastní život. Stark ji pozoroval, a když byla škvíra ve dveřích dostatečně velká, ladně proklouzl dovnitř. „Nesledoval tě nikdo?“ přimhouřila dívenka oči a šťouchla do návštěvníka prstem.

„Řekl jsem jim, kdo to tady hlídá, a s křikem utekli,“ odvětil Tony, ale užuž se kolem sebe rozhlížel. V bytě bylo větší ticho než obvykle.

„Musíme být potichu. Zas máš to ošklivý sako. Chceš kafe?“ Tony se jejím mistrovsky naučeným frázím jen zasmál.

„Jistě, princezno. Černé a bez jedu, prosím.“ Černovlasá holčička odběhla do kuchyně, kde chvilku sháněla ingredience a pak se vyřítila zpátky do obýváku. Tony se mezitím zbavil saka a pomalu se loudal za ní. Nejprve na své poměry dosti nesměle nakoukl do dveří a pak se odvážil udělat i pár kroků.

Dalo by se říct, že byl zvyklý na ledacos. Od chvíle, co se takzvaně „dal dohromady s Lokim“, ho překvapilo máloco. Ale jedno se Lokimu muselo nechat, vždycky si našel příležitost k pořádnému šoku.

„Ne, teď s tím musíš doleva.“

„A kudy to mám asi provlíct, ty chytrá.“

„Jsem holka, vím, jak se to dělá!“

„Seš holka, ale to je tak všecko, čím se holkám podobáš!“

 „Pššššš.“

„Jo. Pššššššš!“

„Podej mi další.“

„Může bejt fialovej?“

„Fialovou nemá rád.“

„Já vim.“

„Je to skoro měsíc. Proč se pořád mstíš?“

„Protože tu mrkev beztak sežral.“

„Tak pšššššš!“

Fenrir v jedné ruce držel ovladač a reguloval hlasitost Doby ledové a v druhé ruce držel korálky všech barev, přičemž se znaveně opíral o Lokiho bok. Gauč byl tohle odpoledne obzvlášť přecpaný. Jednak se na něm rozvaloval skoro dvoumetrový bůh, a jednak kolem něj různě posedávalo pět dohadujících se dětí, a snažilo se mu do vlasů vplést korálky.

Jörmungandr se jakožto nejstarší a nejrozumnější dlouze vzpíral, nakonec ale podlehl nátlaku sourozenců (ke konci se vlastně ani tolik odolávat nesnažil) a nadšeně Fenrirovi vybíral z dlaně jeden korálek za druhým. Hel, na první pohled jasná velitelka akce, seděla na opěrátku vedle Lokiho hlavy a jemně vybírala pramínky černých vlasů, které pak splétala dohromady. O kávu se už dál nestarala.

Vali určoval barvy korálků, a snažil se najít pokaždé tu, u které si byl jistý, že ji táta nemá rád. Narfi hleděl asi ze dvou centimetrů do Lokiho tváře a kdykoli se obklopený bůh jen maličko pohnul, dal signál, aby veškerá práce ustala.

Loki tvrdě spal. Dneska obzvlášť tvrdě. Od Vánoc uběhl téměř měsíc, a on se každým dnem stával znuděnějším. Jediné dny, kdy s ním byla řeč, byly dny _návštěvní._ Kromě jednoho, kdy ho Tony vyzval, aby ho seznámil s jeho dětmi. Loki pochopitelně nechtěl. Ten smrtelník nemusel vědět všechno.

Byl opravdu unavený. Nerad to přiznával, přece jen ty malé potvory miloval, ale připadal si, jako by z něj vysávaly veškerou energii. Doby, kdy občas odešel, aby nechal z těla proniknout alespoň kapku magie, měly utrum. Děti rostly a s nimi i jejich zvědavost. Svého rodiče odmítaly pustit na krok v domnění, že se k nim už nevrátí, a pokud ano, tak s nějakou ženskou. Nechtěly doma ženskou. Hel byla dostatečně odstrašujícím příkladem.

Jediná dívka v rodině se taky činila, aby žádná ženská nemusela přijít. Dělala snídani a vařila kávu i čaj. Dokonce se pokusila zlikvidovat školku, tudíž ji odtamtud vyhodili a její táta se tak už nesetkával s tou nechutně milou učitelkou. Loki zkusil skoro všechny školky, dokonce i ty, kterým dříve nedůvěřoval a dušoval se, že by tam děti nedal ani za nic. Nečekal, že přijdou tak brzy časy, kdy by své poklady hodil i do aktivní sopky.

Potřeboval něco dělat.

Potřeboval nějakou akci.

Potřeboval adrenalin.

A potřeboval to všechno _hned_.

Potřeboval Tonyho Starka a Avengers. Byl by přikývl i na souboj s Thorem, klidně i na cvičební. Bylo mu to jedno. Stejně už si jako troska připadal, proč se tak i nechovat?

Jinými slovy si Anthony Stark nemohl vybrat horší moment na překvapivou návštěvu, než byl tenhle. Hodně dlouho se rozmýšlel, jestli má přijít. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co nečekal na pozvání, ale nechtěl přitom působit, jako by se bez šíleného boha nemohl obejít. Jen tak šel náhodou okolo… a osud ho zavedl do náhodných dveří. Přesně tak to bylo.

Stejně náhodně ho málem kleplo, jelikož Lokiho v obklopení jeho pěti maličkých kopií nečekal. Ale pořád to mohla být náhoda. Bez povšimnutí se po špičkách kradl do obýváku.

Fenrir s ospalýma očima zamžoural do místnosti, shledal vetřelce a potřásl hlavou. Pak se zamračil a strčil do Narfiho. Bylo to jako dominový efekt; Narfi vyvalil oči, nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu a šťouchl do Jörmungandra. Ten rychle schoval dosud samým soustředěním vyplazený jazyk a zašeptal:

„Anthony Edward Stark, Iron man, génius, miliardář, playboy, filantrop, Avenger.“

Tony si připadal jako čerstvě vylovená ryba. Několikrát klapl pusou naprázdno a pak byl zachráněn malým torpédem, které mezitím stihlo seskočit z opěrátka, utéct do kuchyně, slít kávu a donést ji zpátky do obýváku.  

„Dostaneš červenej hrnek,“ informovala ho Hel s úsměvem. Pak se na bratra zamračila. „Toho pošuka si nevšímej, on zná takhle všechny hrdiny. Tohle on se učí ve škole. Kašle na matiku a nechá si vyprávět o Avengers. A táta pak nedokáže pochopit, jak může mít tak mizerný známky, když on je přitom docela chytrej. Táta nechápe, že i chytrej člověk může mít za dítě blbečka.“

Nejstarší kluk po ní hodil tak ublíženým pohledem, že by z fleku mohl soutěžit s Thorem. Pak se mu zúžily zorničky, a opatrně, aby Lokiho nevzbudil, se přes něj naklonil a nenávistně zasyčel:

„Sklapni, ty malá harpyje.“ Malá harpyje po bratrovi hodila papučí a trefila Lokiho přímo do hlavy.

„Tatí!“ zapištěla skoro se slzami v očích a rozběhla se za mručícím rodičem, který se pomalu začínal probouzet. Vypadal ještě zmateněji než Tony. A že Tony vypadal extrémně zmateně, bylo zbytečné dodávat. Rozespalý Loki měl jednu nevýhodu – v tomhle stavu na něm šlo podrobně poznat, co si myslí.

Nejprve překvapeně mrkal na Tonyho. Pak se ohlédl na své potomky a hned nato na korálky, které Fenrir v panice nacpal do pusy. A jelikož neměl odvahu kontrolovat své vlasy, rozhodl se po hlavě pustit do nastalého problému.

„Ehm,“ vyřkl svůj argument a počkal na odpověď. Tony opět klapl pusou.

„Tolik k představení,“ zamumlal jako ve snách a znovu si děti prohlédl.

„Nechtěl jsem…“

„…abych to věděl.“

„Protože…“

„…mi nevěříš.“

„Kdybych ti nevěřil…“

„…tak se mnou nespí-“

„Kroť se, Starku!“

„Tak proč jsi mi o tom neřekl!“

„Reaguješ, jako by byli tvoji!“

„Myslím, že spousta knih mi potvrdí, že to není nemožné.“

„Miláčku, nic se neděje, neplač,“ změnil Loki tón a přitáhl si fňukajícího Valiho do náruče, čímž Tonyho na okamžik vyřadil ze hry. Hel rázně přidupala ke stolku, konečně na něj položila kávu, vzala další dva bratry za ruku a odtáhla je do pokoje. Jörmungandr převzal nervově zhrouceného Valiho a odebral se za nimi.

_Takže…_

„Nemůžeš před dětmi mluvit o tom, že spolu spíme, ty idiote.“

„Ále, nevědí, o co jde.“

„A ty se divíš, proč jsem ti o nich nechtěl říct. Nic o dětech nevíš.“

„Zato ty se nám vybarvuješ! Co kdybys mi radši řekl, kdes k nim přišel.“

Loki znejistěl. Pak se začal ošívat a nervózně poklepával prsty o nohu.

„Ty nevíš, jak-…“

„Kriste pane, vím, kde se berou děti,“ zasténal Tony a skácel se na pohovku vedle korálky obsypaného boha. „Ale kde se berou u tebe. Nevidím tady žádnou babu. Baby? Adopce? Krádež? Únos? Na to všechno vypadají překvapivě spokojeně.“

„Proč ti přijde tak zvláštní, že mám rodinu?“ zeptal se Loki s rostoucím hněvem. Tony to odmítal brát jako varování. Měl příliš mnoho otázek na to, aby se nechal zastrašit.

„Protože seš to prostě TY!“

„Nic o mně nevíš,“ sykl na něj Loki a zdálo se, že ještě víc pobledl.

„Protože mi nic neřekneš,“ odsekl Stark pohotově.

„Nejsme žádný pár!“ vztekal se bůh.

„Jistěže ne, však spolu _jenom spíme_! Nebo pardon, nemám to zašeptat? Není tady pod stolem dalších osm mrňat?“

„Žena byla jedna. Je mrtvá.“

„Zabils ji?“ Tony se zeptal drsnějším hlasem, než jakým původně chtěl. Byl v ráži a chtěl se vyřvat, žádné náhlé uklidnění nebo usmíření nepřipadalo v úvahu. Loki zavrtěl hlavou.

„Sigyn, byl jsem s ní na Asgardu ženatý. Děti odmítla vychovávat u sebe, po mém útěku jim hrozilo neustálé nebezpečí. Upravila jim paměť a dala je mně. Před několika týdny zemřela. Byla popravena.“

_Do prdele._ Tony si povzdychl, přisedl si k Lokimu blíž a opřel si o něj hlavu. Ohledně takových malých gest byl Loki pořád zmatený, nevěděl, co přesně znamenají. Když ho Tony naposledy objal, jen tak, u snídaně po společné noci, Loki předpokládal, že se chystá _druhé kolo_. Ne, že by Tony nechtěl… ale víc mu v tomhle případě záleželo na tom nechat boha na nevinné hýčkání jednoduše si zvyknout.

„Utěšuješ mne?“ ujišťoval se Loki.

„Jen zúčastněně sedím,“ opravil ho Tony, aby nebyl za citlivku.

„Něco jsem ti o sobě řekl,“ hlesl bůh, jako by tomu sám nemohl uvěřit. Tony ho dlaní pohladil po zádech.

„A jsem ti za to vděčný. Takhle… em, důvěrně se známe sice sotva ten měsíc a cosi, ale…“ Slova mu došla ještě před začátkem věty, upřímně.

„Nemusíš mi to vysvětlovat. Stejně to neumíš.“ Jestli Tony na Lokim něco zbožňoval, bylo to právě tohle. Žádné „otevři se trochu“ od Pepper nebo „proč víc nedáváš najevo emoce“. Kdyby to věděl, do vztahu s chlapem se pustí dřív.

Ohledně toho _vztahu_ …

Skoro až zděšeně zdvihl hlavu z Lokiho ramena a na boha se zadíval. _Ne. Ještě ne. Ani jeden z nás na tohle prostě není._

„Mám odejít?“ zeptal se.

„Neznáš nějakou tolerantní školku?“ řekl mu Loki místo odpovědi.

„Jsou snad všichni po tobě?“

„Všichni,“ přitakal bůh s trpitelským povzdechem. „Musím se omluvit matce,“ dodal.

„A Thor o nich ví?“ _Jistěže neví._ „Zešílel by radostí.“

„Nikdy se to nedozví,“ varoval ho Loki temně. Tony se na něj znovu zadíval.

„Neřekl by to.“

„Řekl.“

Pravda. Thorova bezelstná nátura by mu nedovolila něco tajit před svým králem, a aniž by to třeba věděl, byl by příčinou zničení pěti nevinných dětí a svého bratra k tomu.

„Vypadáš příšerně,“ řekl Tony, vědom si toho, že jeho vztek vyprchal a zmatek se pomalu stával příjemným překvapením. „Nepotřebuješ pomoc?“

„Jsou to všechno sabotéři,“ postěžoval si Loki. „Myslel jsem, že jim chybí matka… tak jsem se pokusil se s někým seznámit, jenže jakmile se to oni dozvěděli, klidně mě uvěznili ve skříni.“ Tony potlačoval smích.

„Pro mága je problém jedna skříň?“ Pak se zarazil. „Vědí o tobě, kdo vlastně jsi?“

_To nevím ani já._

„Záleží na tom, v jakém slova smyslu…“ Loki se odmlčel a zahleděl se z okna. „Ne. Netuší nic o magii, netuší nic o tom, co se tady před šesti lety stalo. Byl bych rád, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Je to… jednodušší.“

„Jednoduchost není něco,“ Tony prsty přejel přes Lokiho spletené pramínky vlasů a usmíval se u toho, „co by ti dělalo dobře, jak tě pozoruju. Vypadáš unaveně. Možná potřebuješ dovolenou,“ navrhl nadšeně. On si pod slovem dovolená uměl představit leccos.

„Já nepotřebuju odpočívat!“ Loki z pohovky vyskočil jako čertík z krabičky. Pak začal energicky pochodovat po obýváku, načež se prudce zastavil a dupl, aby svým slovům dodal patřičný důraz. „Já potřebuju _něco dělat_!“

„Megamysl. Jak vyšitej,“ neodolal Tony. Loki zřejmě věděl, o kom je řeč. Přimhouřil oči a velice tiše se zeptal:

„Co tím myslíš?“

„No, taky se začal nudit, když šlo všechno moc hladce.“ Loki se znatelně uvolnil a sedl si k Tonymu zpátky.

„Provedl bych něco, kdybych je neměl,“ přiznal huhňavě. Tonymu se ho skoro zželelo, dokonce natolik, že ho na moment zachvátila touha něco podpálit nebo lépe - vyhodit do vzduchu. Potřásl hlavou, aby na to dál nemyslel. Pak se znovu podíval na nešťastného boha vedle sebe.

„No… tvé choutky stranou. Nechceš mě už konečně seznámit?“


	3. Musíme si promluvit

Teplé dny definitivně skončily, slunce se schovalo za neforemná šedá mračna a k zemi se snášely bílé vločky prvního sněhu. Nebyla to taková ta hezká zima, kdy se dospělí vrátí do svých dětských let a sami začnou skotačit ve sněhu jako kdysi, byla to odporná nepříjemná zima, kdy chlad prostupoval celým tělem až do morku kostí a horký čaj, láskyplná přítomnost blízkého člověka a ani teplá deka nestačily k tomu, aby zahřály.

Tenhle chlad bolel. A možná se jen zima přidala k tomu sžírajícímu pocitu, který u Lokiho přetrvával už druhý měsíc. Seděl na schodech před starým činžákem, na sobě měl starý a otrhaný svetr. Nebylo to pro něj příjemné, ale aby zapadl mezi zdejší komunitu, musel se vzdát své slabosti pro luxusní obleky a absurdně drahé šály. Odmítal přijmout fakt, že už mu na vzhledu nezáleží… dokonce ani nezlenivěl, jen… jen to bylo proto, aby zapadl a nikdo neměl otázky. Ano. Tak.

Zkoušel svou první cigaretu vůbec. Vidíval v ulicích vystresované lidi, kteří jakmile si vdechli té podivné malé tyčinky, jako by se jim všechny svaly uvolnily a jim se málem protočily panenky samou úlevou. To ho utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že jistě o něco záživného přichází. Varování na krabičce ho zarazilo; slibuje smrt a lidi si ji přesto kupují? Musí to být úchvatné.

Nebylo to úchvatné.

Bylo to nechutné, a doslovně – v tom negativním slova smyslu - to bralo dech. Ze začátku jenom vyfoukl kouř a se svraštělým obočím sledoval malé obláčky, které se pomalu vytrácely. Čekal. Nic necítil. Možná to bylo jeho rozdílnou konstrukcí, konec konců na něj pořádně nefungoval ani pozemský alkohol. Ne, že by se snažil ze samého zoufalství několikrát opít, to samozřejmě ne.

Pak, když si vedle něj zúčastněně přisedl stařec, který vypadal, že se s cigaretou v ústech už narodil, zjistil, že to dělá úplně špatně. Musel pořádně nasát do plic a pak…

A pak se málem udusil. Stařec se štěkavě rozchechtal a poplácal zmateného boha po zádech, jako by mu to snad mělo pomoct.

„Zvykneš si,“ ujistil ho, ztěžka se zvedl a odbelhal se pryč. Loki znechuceně odhodil tyčinku do sněhu a vražedným pohledem ji propaloval, dokud si nebyl naprosto jistý, že už se nebude pokoušet mu znovu ublížit. Chvíli ještě seděl; stále neslyšel děti a jejich hysterické volání po rodiči, který není přítomen, zatímco se ony probouzí do nového dne, natěšené a radostné. Venku je konečně sníh a ony mají hlad. Pak půjdou některé do školy a zbytek se bude poflakovat doma s tátou, protože sabotovaly veškeré Lokiho pokusy hodit je na krk nějaké školce. Opřel si hlavu o pokrčená kolena a dál seděl, pohrávaje si s myšlenkou, že bude postupně zapalovat všechny zákeřné tyčinky, aby si zvykl a měly na něj uklidňující vliv.

Po třetí cigaretě to vzdal, ještě znechucenější než předtím. Vstal, oprášil se a celý ztuhlý z mrazu se vlámal do špinavé chodby. Naštěstí si nezapomněl vzít klíče, jak míval ve zvyku. Dosud nechápal, k čemu to bylo potřeba, ale pár lekcí skákání do druhého patra před zraky udivených smrtelníků jej naučilo chovat se lidštěji a ty podivné kovové chrastící a nesmírně otravné věci s sebou bral. Občas.

Vzhůru byla jenom Hel. Bůh se zarazil ve vchodu do kuchyně a omluvně se usmál, jako by se snad musel omlouvat své tyranské dceři za to, že se potřeboval po probdělé noci nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu. Dívenka přimhouřila oči, s chladnou rezervovaností si ukousla z rohlíku a zeptala se:

„Kdes byl?“

Loki ze sebe shodil svetr a dal vařit vodu na čaj. Přesněji na šest čajů. Automaticky vytahoval hrnky z poličky a byl duchem mimo, když ho Hel vyrušila.

„Ty někoho máš?“ zeptala se zděšeně, čelo se jí zkrabatilo, jak se usilovně snažila přijít na to, kterou přijatelnou ženskou v tátově okolí zapomněla zlikvidovat. Loki by se rozesmál, kdyby ho to už pěkných pár měsíců nepřivádělo k šílenství.

„Na takové otázky jsi trochu mladá, ne?“ odsekl o něco ostřejším tónem, než který plánoval použít. Holčička za ním našpulila rty.

„Nechal jsi nás tady samotné,“ řekla vyčítavě a v případě nutnosti se připravovala na spuštění slz.

„Jednou za týden jdu na deset minut před dům a ty z toho děláš aféru,“ odvětil Loki, a ano, byl si plně vědom skutečnosti, že se s malou holkou hádal o něčem, čemu ona nemohla rozumět. A kdyby snad mohla, bylo v jeho výchově něco hodně špatně.

„Sedím tady už hodinu a půl,“ zamračila se Hel na svého rodiče, který se zděšeně podíval na malý budík na okenním parapetu. Opravdu byl venku dvě hodiny. To vysvětlovalo ty zmodralé prsty a ztuhlost celého těla i přes jeho odolnost vůči mrazu.

„No tak jsem tam byl trošku déle,“ přiznal po chvíli ticha. Slil vodu do hrnků a opřel se zády o linku, jako by chtěl dát najevo, že tím jeho dnešní aktivita končí. Hel na něj zírala.

„A kdy přijde Tony?“ změnila diplomaticky téma a vzala si černo růžový hrnek s holčičí zombie, který si v obchoďáku zamilovala na první pohled a Stark jí ho s radostí, že má aspoň jedno Lokiho dítě vkus, věnoval.

Loki byl na Tonyho naštvaný. Už si ani přesně nevzpomínal, proč tentokrát, ale případů, kdy jen bezmocně zíral a nechal kolem sebe to šílené torpédo létat a vnášet do jeho života nevítané změny, rapidně rychle přibývalo. Ovšem dětmi to byly změny velmi vítané, a protože byl přehlasován a krutě zbaven práva veta, zůstal u nešťastného zírání.

Zmuchlané tričko na gauči mu připomnělo, proč je na toho génia naštvaný tentokrát. Tričko v mizerném stavu samo o sobě nebylo důležité, kdyby v tom tričku nebyla zachumlaná malá načepýřená koule a v klidu si nechrněla.

Štěně.

Tony Stark jednoho dne přišel se štěnětem a všech pět Lokiho zrádných potomků se ho ujalo s takovou radostí a vděkem, že kdyby se bůh lsti jen pokusil zvířete zbavit, nejspíš by ho stejných pět zrádných potomků energicky a bez váhání prohodilo oknem.

Zjistil, že zvířata na Midgardu mají něco s těmi na Asgardu společného. Čím víc je člověk nenávidí, tím víc se k němu lísají. Loki na Asgardu měl obzvlášť neoblíbená zvířata, vražedná, nechutná a obrovská… a přesně tahle monstra z nějakého důvodu přitahoval, sebevíc bylo neobvyklé, že se jich na jednom místě setká tolik.

Štěně milovalo všech pět dětí, a bylo nenáviděno Lokim. Štěně si dětí nevšímalo a láskyplně se choulilo k Lokimu, který už nevěděl, jak se ho zbavit jemně (aby ho děti nevypakovaly z bytu) a přitom dostatečně důrazně, aby tomu tvorovi konečně došlo, že o jeho přítomnost, sic hřejivou a načechranou, nemá zájem.

„Vypadni z mého trička, ty tupá kreaturo,“ zašeptal Loki a šťouchl do chlupaté kuličky prstem. Štěně zamručelo, zívlo a ze zmuchlaného oblečení vynořilo čumáček, pak se dotčeně podívalo na svého drahého pána a zívlo znovu, čímž Lokiho vytočilo skoro k nepříčetnosti. On se kvůli _té stvůře_ nemohl vyspat a _ta stvůra_ teď spí. „Já nespím v noci, ty nebudeš spát ve dne,“ řekl výhružně a šťouchl do tvorečka znovu.

„Už mu můžu dát jméno?“ zeptala se Hel, ležérně se opírajíc o gauč. Loki se rychle narovnal.

„Vybíráš hrozná jména,“ sdělil jí upřímně, protože věděl, jak si toho jeho dcera váží.

„A kdo pojmenoval Jörmungandra!“ křikla se vztyčeným prstem, čímž jasně prozradila, že to byl její dávno připravený argument.

„Ty opice,“ cvrknul ji Loki do nosu, protože neměl náladu na hádku s dcerou – konec konců mu byla ze všech dětí nejpodobnější a on měl z představy, že by se měl někdy hádat sám se sebou, noční můry. „Běž probudit bratry. Za chvilku jdou do školy.“ Hel odcupitala a Loki se mezitím schválně prudce svalil na pohovku, až štěně polekaně vyskočilo, čímž si bůh vysloužil krásný pocit zadostiučinění. Pak poslepu nahmatal ovladač a nechal ranní zprávy znít do tichého bytu. Pejsek se k němu zatím docapkal a skočil mu do klína, potěšeně shledaje, že se ho ten zlý páníček nesnaží setřást.

Loki měl na práci něco jiného než zbavování se psa. Na obrazovce se mihla zlatočervená šmouha, pak jedna žlutá a nakonec modrá. Vyskočil z gauče, zapomenuv na ubohého tvora letícího na podlahu, a zíral na televizi, kde se teď zděšená moderátorka snažila udržet dostatečně pevný hlas na to, aby se vzmohla na alespoň minimálně přínosnou informaci.

Doktor Octopus zřejmě přišel o veškeré finance, rozhodl se vyloupit hned tři banky, a vůbec se nepozastavoval nad zátarasy a kulkami, které mu svištěly pár centimetrů od obličeje. Některé záběry se povedly, Loki si všiml, že se Thor vůbec nedrží pozadu jako ostatní Avengers, on byl na stvůry s několika končetinami zvyklý z domova. Pousmál se nad tím. Jak mu to chybělo.

„Řekl bych, že škola padá,“ oznámil Narfi a loudal se zpátky do postele. Jörmungandr, sebevíc byl ospalý, se přidal ke svému otci a fascinovaně zíral na obrazovku.

„Chtěl bych je vidět naživo,“ prohlásil zasněně a Loki rázně vypnul televizi. Rozhodl se, že si dopřeje to, co si nerozumně přeje jeho nejstarší potomek. Řekl, že jde do obchodu pro snídani – čemuž se nikdo nemohl divit, doma toho poživatelného moc nebylo a děti to štěně odmítaly jíst – a vydal se z domu, přičemž samozřejmě stihl schovat ovladač a zamknout dveře, aby se ty malé potvory nerozhodly ho hledat.

Už za rohem se jeho šedé tričko a černé kalhoty změnily v zelenočernou zbroj. Srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji a on se musel usmívat, přičemž se snažil ignorovat divný pocit, že je jeho brnění těžší, než bývalo.

 _Zvyknu si, vyšel jsem ze cviku,_ ujistil se a teleportoval se přímo do středu dění.

***

Střed dění byl ještě rušnější, než jak vypadal v televizi. Doktor byl obeznámen s tím, kolik je Avengers, kdo jsou a kolik z nich se ho právě snaží zastavit, ale ten dlouhán, který se mu zničehonic objevil v cestě, ho upřímně překvapil. Skoro ztratil rovnováhu a jen taktak se udržel, aby ze stěny budovy nespadl. Tašek s penězi měl dvě, čímž zaměstnal obě lidské ruce. Čtyři kovové se teď věnovaly chechtajícímu Lokimu.

Kapitán se zarazil a překvapeně zamrkal.

„Co ten tady dělá?“ vyhrkl. Thorovi se navzdory zlostnému zafunění (zjistil, kam jeho povedený bratr zmizel, když se mu vězení přestalo líbit) rozzářily oči. A Tony letěl až k Lokimu, aby ho mohl pořádně seřvat. Když Octopus praštil s Lokim o cestu (a vytvořil tak menší kráter), měl Thor dost času na to, aby vztekle zařval a vrhl se do boje, a Tony zas na to, aby sletěl dolů ke svému milenci a uštědřil mu menší políček.

„Zbláznil ses?!“ zařval na něj vztekle. „Máš doma děti, ty idiote! Co si myslíš, že tady děláš!“

„Hraju si,“ odpověděl mu Loki rozjařeně a teleportoval se těsně vedle Thora. Bylo mu jedno, že ho kapitán nedůvěřivě pozoruje, bylo mu jedno, že se Tony rozhlíží, kam by s ním hodil a schoval ho tam, a bylo mu jedno, že se na něj Thor usmál a že se právě vrátil o několik let zpět v čase, do dob, kdy ještě bojoval po boku svého bratra a ve jménu Odina a Asgardu.

Teď záleželo jen na tom zmatku, na tom ruchu, na tom rámusu, ve kterém se vyloženě utápěl. Chaos mu vlil adrenalin do žil a on se ladně vyhýbal všem kovovým končetinám, které se ho snažily připravit o hlavu. Jen byl rád, že se ani vdova, Hulk a ani lukostřelec boje neúčastnili, protože by až takový nápor nemusel po době strávené mezi dětmi ustát.

Elegance, kterou svého protivníka momentálně rozčiloval, byla jen ukázkou toho, jak uměl provokovat, rychlost obdivuhodná, ale stále poloviční. Zbroj mu přišla těžká, magii se ven nechtělo v takových dávkách, v jakých by mělo. Thor byl zmatený. Buďto jim Loki pomáhal a jen nedokázal odhadnout vlastní sílu, nebo jejich boj sabotoval.

„Co to děláš? Vypadni, dělej!“ křičel na něj Stark. Přestal vnímat doktora a schytával více a více ran, jediné, na co se mohl pořádně soustředit, byla vidina pěti malých dětí, jejichž otec se rozhodl zbláznit zrovna v tu nejméně vhodnou chvíli. Thor dopadl na záda a Steve uhnul letícímu autu. Doktor se dostával do ráže, tahle šaráda už trvala moc dlouho.

Octopus využil chvíle, kdy se mu nevěnoval ani jeden z Avengers, a dvěma chapadly vzal Lokiho hrubě kolem pasu a mrštil s ním do cihlové zdi. Třetí chapadlo využil k mnohem krutějšímu účelu; ostrou špicí jej bodl přímo do břicha.

Tony byl ten, kdo se vzpamatoval nejdřív. Zachytil Lokiho tělo předtím, než stihlo dopadnout na zem, zatímco se k nim Steve rozběhl a Thor, který se dosud ztěžka zvedal na nohy, ztratil veškerou barvu z tváří. Vědom si toho, že blesk tady nemá žádnou moc, vzmohl se jen na tu největší ránu Mjolnirem, které byl v ten moment schopný.

„Za to můžeš ty,“ vydechl Loki, když si Tony sundal masku a začal zkoumat rozsah poškození. Steve k nim poklekl, nevšímaje si toho, jakou přehnanou starostlivost jeho kolega věnuje jejich nepříteli.

„Já vím, omlouvám se… promiň, promiň…“ mumlal Stark a snažil se zastavit krvácení. Ruce se mu třásly. Loki se na něj zamračil. Tonyho ruce se nikdy netřásly. „Hej… pamatuj, že seš zloduch,“ vyhrkl Stark rychle, možná aby uklidnil Lokiho, možná aby uklidnil sebe. „Nemůžeš umřít hrdinskou smrtí. To je proti pravidlům.“

„Nech toho,“ zabručel Loki otráveně. „Odmítám umřít tak čestným způsobem. Odmítám umřít celkově. Nemám čas. Děti by mě zabily…“ mumlal a pomalu zavíral oči. Jen na chvilku. Aby si odpočinul, než se zase zvedne a dojde do toho obchodu. „Doma není nic k jídlu,“ sdělil Tonymu chladně, aby se v případě nutnosti postaral o nápravu, a nechal hlavu klesnout.

Nevnímal ruch kolem sebe; teď, když ho nemohl vidět, nemohl si ho ani užívat. Byl by se uklidňoval faktem, že ho přesto způsobil on… ale chtělo se mu strašně spát a tma mu přišla jako velice vítaná změna. Žádný dětský křik, žádný studený psí čumák v ohbí krku, žádné hloupé nakupování jídla.

K dokonalosti chybělo málo – mohl by někdo vypnout to otravné pípání?!

***

Maličkého Valiho poznal okamžitě - byl totiž jedním z důvodů, proč se mu tak špatně dýchalo. Klučina mu ležel stočený vedle boku a rukou ho velmi pevně držel kolem pasu, těsně pod obvázanou ránou. To se mu ještě nikdy nepovedlo, takže buďto Vali vyrostl, nebo to byl nakonec jemu až nebezpečně podobný Narfi, anebo Loki příliš zhubl, což by nebylo překvapivé vzhledem k tomu, že na jídlo v poslední době neměl ani pomyšlení.

Zamžoural dál do místnosti. Spící Narfi byl roztažený na posteli u Lokiho nohou a v ruce žmoulal konec přikrývky. Hned vedle něj se opíral klimbající Jörmungandr a Fenrir ležel až na úplném boku postele a nechal jednu nohu a jednu ruku viset dolů, přičemž se vždycky napůl probudil, když mu začal padat i zbytek těla, a posunul se zpátky do té samé nepraktické polohy. Hel prkenně seděla v křesle u Lokiho hlavy a zasněně se dívala z okna. Oči se jí leskly a byla příliš bledá, ale vypadala klidně a v rukou třímala svůj oblíbený hrnek.

Štěně capkalo po matraci a občas spadlo tlamičkou do přikrývky a začalo za ni tahat. Loki to všechno přelétl láskyplným pohledem - ano, i toho čokla - než konečně našel původce nesnesitelného pípání, které ho nenechalo spát. Vedle té královsky obrovské postele stála podivuhodná a nehezká bílá mašinka, která se do starobylého pokoje vůbec nehodila a zvukem mu už pěknou dobu drásala nervy. Stejně si i tak úlevně oddychl – v Asgardu tedy nebyl.

Do pokoje tiše vklouzl Tony. Loki si okamžitě všiml těch odpudivých kruhů pod očima a nespokojeně mlaskl. Stark sebou cukl a překvapeně se na maroda podíval. O vteřinu později už klečel vedle postele a kontroloval bohovi horečku. Ani jeden z nich neřekl jediné slovo, dokud se ze svého snění neprobudila i Hel. Oči se jí rozzářily a ona přeskočila ze židle rovnou na postel, čímž ji celou rozhoupala a probudila tak své sourozence.

Strhla se lavina štěbetání, jak se Jörmungandr rozechvěle rozpovídal o tom, že ovladač našel a celou bitvu sledoval v televizi, Narfi zakňučel cosi o tom, že měl celý den hlad, protože čekal, až se Loki vrátí z obchodu, Fenrir rozespale mručel, protože ho Helino zhoupnutí postele poslalo rovnou na podlahu, Hel svého rodiče prudce objala a nebrala ohled na to, že se začal dusit a Vali se pustil Lokiho břicha a vrhl se na něj dle vzoru sestry, tudíž hrozilo, že svého nově probuzeného rodiče pošlou opět do hlubin bezvědomí.

Kdyby to pro Lokiho nebylo vyloženě nebezpečné, Tony by se škodolibě rozchechtal. Rozhodl se ale být milostivý a nespokojené děti vyhodil z místnosti, aby se bůh mohl vzpamatovat z tak drtivého náletu. Pak se jemně usmál a přisedl si k němu na postel.

„Bolí mě hlava,“ postěžoval si Loki. „Rušil jsi mě a já se nemohl soustředit. Za všechno můžeš ty,“ dodal uraženě. Tony se samou úlevou rozesmál a vtiskl mu pusu na čelo. Bylo mu jedno, jak to muselo divně vypadat – obzvlášť pro něj, a jak se Loki zatvářil, to byla další věc.

„Chyběls mi,“ zašeptal mu do černých vlasů a zavřel oči, aby si ten pocit mohl vychutnat. Loki poněkud znejistěl.

„Vždyť to nic nebylo,“ prohlásil a ignoroval pípající mašinku, podle které kdyby se měl řídit, nejspíš by ani nebyl mezi živými, natož vzhůru a schopen mluvit.

„Byl jsi mimo strašně dlouho. Vypadalo to, že se z toho sebereš a ještě ten den se vrátíš k dětem, ale ten hajzl v tom měl jed. Nevěděli jsme to, takže se rozšířil… na chvilku jsi umřel, víš to?“ mumlal Tony sotva srozumitelně, nadále schovávaje obličej v Lokiho rozcuchaných vlasech.

„To byl asi ten moment, kdy jsem se cítil skvěle,“ povzdychl si Loki teatrálně.

„Drž hubu,“ varoval ho Tony. „Měsíc, ty blbče, měsíc jsi tady ležel a ani ses nehnul. Nedělo se absolutně nic, Thor se málem zhroutil a děti nespaly, dokud jsme jim nenamluvili alespoň něco pozitivního a přitom důvěryhodného, čemu by uvěřila i Hel. Bály se, že umřeš. Kdybys je tak viděl, možná by sis takovou blbost příště rozmyslel. Nemůžeš se jen tak nechat přizabít, když už nemají matku. Když jeden rodič umře, většinou je to dostatečný signál tomu druhému, aby na sebe dával sakra velkej pozor. A ty se necháš propíchnout. Zmetku!“

Tony se zarazil a chytnul se za hlavu. Loki, i když měl dosud moc práce s nevěřícným zíráním, se zamračil.

„Je ti něco?“ zeptal se opatrně, aby na sebe omylem neseslal další hromadu výčitek. Byl si totiž jistý, že jakmile se k němu dostanou děti a Thor, čeká ho další várka.

„Jen se mi z toho udělalo blbě,“ vydechl Tony konečně. Byla to pravda jen napůl; skutečně mu najednou bylo zle, při té představě, že teď – teď, když byl po dlouhé době šťastný a necítil potřebu každý večer se opíjet, že by o všechno zase přišel. Že by přišel o Lokiho doteky, úšklebky, experimenty, posměšky, polibky, že by přišel o chlapa, který ho chtěl vyhodit z okna. Znělo mu to divně, a dobře si vzpomínal na to, když po něm psychiatři chtěli, aby se vyjádřil k smrti svých rodičů, že neměl co říct. Svedli to na šok. A o několik let později na neschopnost cítit. Tony se toho chytl a zařídil se tak. Nikdy nevyhledal dlouhodobý vztah, a i když mu byla Pepper blízká jako partnerka, oba po chvilce soužití poznali, že to nepůjde.

Pak o Vánocích střelil sám sebe, málem si přivodil otřes mozku a probudil se v Lokiho posteli, kde skončil ještě ten samý den, ale zdaleka ne z toho samého důvodu. Ze začátku to pochopitelně bral jen jako využití volného času. Pak se noční schůzky změnily ve společnou snídani a ty se nenápadně přesunuly v sledování nesmyslných pohádek na gauči společně s dětmi. Bylo to moc na úlet, ale málo na vztah.

„Citové výbuchy ti zjevně nic neříkají,“ ušklíbl se Loki, čímž Tonyho vrátil zpátky na zem.

„To ne,“ přitakal Stark tiše a pomalu, jako by čekal, až ta nesnesitelná tíha na hrudi opadne sama. Doslova cítil, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo, což dosud znal jen jako zanesenou frázi, kterou si sotva dokázal představit. Loki jeho ztuhlosti využil po svém; opatrně vsunul svou dlaň do té jeho a stiskl ji. Tony napřed zíral na jejich spojené ruce, jako by to bylo něco nepatřičného. Loki na okamžik znervózněl: použil to správné gesto?

„Bylo to impulzivní rozhodnutí. Po všech těch probojovaných staletích bylo pár let absence příliš moc na to, abych to dokázal zvládnout. Nikdy jsem se nerozhodoval tak rychle a nezodpovědně, ani když jsem byl mladší. To byla Thorova silná stránka,“ neodolal rýpnutí, ale dál se snažil pokračovat vážně. „Bylo to moc rychlé na to, abych si stihl uvědomit, co můžu ztratit. Chaos mě úplně pohltil. Sotva jsem o sobě věděl. Řekl bych, že mě probudil až ten hrot v břiše,“ uchechtl se, jako by se chtěl vysmát své vlastní hlouposti. Tím jeho řeči skončily, protože ho začalo nesnesitelně pálit v krku.

„Tady nejde o to, co bys mohl ztratit ty,“ řekl Tony tiše. „Pořád je kolem tebe příliš moc lidí, kterým bys chyběl.“

Chvilku bylo ticho, nepříjemné ticho, které oba nesnášeli.

„Nikdy bych neřekl, že se budu bavit o svých pocitech s šíleným bohem,“ zahihňal se Tony nervózně, a snažil se přitom znít co nejméně hystericky. Loki se zazubil; zjevně ho jeho přezdívka ujišťovala, že se ještě nevzdálil své minulosti tolik, jako si myslel. Stále se drželi za ruce a připadali si jako pubertální milenci.

„Už sem můžeš pustit tu zvěř,“ řekl Loki po chvilce, když si vzpomněl, že za dveřmi nejspíš čeká parta jeho vzteklých kopií. Tony k němu vzhlédl a tvářil se podezřele nejistě. Loki už se začínal obávat té nervy drásající věty „musíme si promluvit“, ale snažil se to nedat znát.

„Ještě ne,“ odpověděl mu Stark a odkašlal si. „Každopádně, když už jsme u dětí… víš… kdyby se někdy stalo něco podobného a ty bys to… nepřežil… víš… New Yorské děcáky nejsou něco, co bys pro ně chtěl, věř mi. Takže kdyby… jen kdyby se snad něco stalo… já jsem tady.“ Málem se zalkl vlastními slovy a zaměřil se na ty nepředstavitelně zajímavé závěsy. Přestože bylo chvíli další ticho, přísahal by, že Lokiho úsměv mohl i slyšet.

„Děkuju,“ řekl mu bůh na znamení, že pochopil. Nastalo další ticho, kdy se ani jeden na toho druhého nepodíval, což byl pro Lokiho signál, že už má všechno za sebou, a pro Tonyho příprava na to, jak se zmínit i o tom druhém faktu.

„Jo a… tak nějak… už bydlíte tady.“

Tony vyskočil z postele a běžel ke dveřím, které jakmile otevřel, vrhlo se dovnitř všech pět dětí a na svého otce, který byl dosud v šoku, se vrhlo v zájmu hromadného objetí.


	4. Ještě toho trochu 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po krásném konci musí být škaredý začátek.

Zalezlému pod peřinami a s výhledem na zasněžené město se mu v občasných záchvěvech vracela dobrá nálada. Cítil se v bezpečí, v bezpečí před problémy, před nástrahami světa, a to včetně nakupování. Cítil se v bezpečí…?

„Hva faen,“ zašeptal s očima dokořán a skoro až panicky se ze sebe snažil shodit deku. Když se z postele konečně vymotal, byl zrazen Tonyho neviditelným sluhou se sklony k bonzování a vzápětí byl nacpán zpátky do postele.

„Neměl bys vstávat, a už vůbec ne takhle,“ hubovala ho Hel zamračeně a urovnávala mu polštář. „Řeknu to Tonymu!“ vyhrožovala, když se ji otec snažil více méně jemně odstrčit.

„To mě má jako vyděsit?“ zeptal se Loki, a sebevíc zněl ironicky, svůj dotaz myslel naprosto vážně.

„Mělo by!“ křikl Stark od dveří a Loki sebou cukl. „Minimálně dva týdny ještě budeš ležet!“

Hel, svou inteligencí i důvtipem značně převyšujíc své sourozence, se odplížila ven, což Loki (který v sobě mezitím dusil všechna nehezká slova, která se v průběhu staletí naučil) jakožto zodpovědný rodič uvítal.

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat,“ zavrčel tiše místo plánovaného výbuchu.

„Myslím to s tebou dobře,“ povzdychl si Tony frustrovaně. Tyhle občasné záchvaty, kdy se Loki málem znovu poslal do komatu jen kvůli naléhavé a neodkladné potřebě bezdůvodně vyskočit z postele, ho začínaly unavovat.

„Napřed sem nastěhuješ celou mou rodinu bez mého souhlasu a pak mi zakazuješ jen vstát z postele!“ rozčiloval se Loki. Tony si všiml, že když se Loki vztekal a nemohl u toho pochodovat ani dupat jako dřív, dodával slovům chybějící důraz tak, že u toho mnohem víc mával rukama a občas si natrhnul polštář.

„Když jsi naposledy vstal z postele, seknul’s sebou ještě dřív, než ses dostal ke dveřím,“ odvětil Tony klidně. Loki zhluboka dýchal. „A to stěhování… měl jsem nechat pět dětí v bytě uprostřed města? Kdybych to udělal, vyčítal bys mi, že jsem je vystavil zbytečnému nebezpečí. Což jsi mimochodem udělal tím, že ses nechal nabodnout.“

Ne, bohovi se nic vyčítat nebude.

„Nevíš, co bych udělal, a nevíš nic o dětech. Zvládly by to,“ odsekl a připadal si jako ženská na pokraji zhroucení. Dřív tyhle chvíle, kdy bylo potřeba jeho talentu na slova, vyhledával a miloval, měl je jako výzvu, zlepšoval se. Teď je nenáviděl a kdykoli se do něj někdo slovně opřel – a to se zatím opovážila jen Hel s Tonym – měl chuť se schovat pod peřinu… do  _bezpečí_.

U Yggdrasilu!

„Myslím, že tohle blekotání je perfektním důkazem toho, že vím, co bys udělal, a o dětech toho vím taky dost,“ řekl Stark téměř uraženě. „Jsou taky moje rodina.“

„A odkdy?“ Lokimu se krev nahrnula do tváří a srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji. „Nemáš rodinu,“ zasyčel jedovatě.

Zářivě smaragdová se utkávala v očním souboji s čokoládově hnědou, mašinka u Lokiho postele dál zrychleně pípala, venku se nevinně snášel sníh a o desítky pater níž se ulicí hnaly stovky lidí, všude ruch a zmatek, troubící auta… a nahoře ticho, odporné dusné ticho, které si Loki správně vyložil až potom, co Tony beze slova odešel.

Jídlo mu večer donesl Vali, ale jeho obvyklé nadšené vyprávění o tom, co ho za celý den potkalo a kolik dinosaurů (sourozenců) skolil, bylo dnes jakoby naučené a nepřirozené. Loki si ho nedůvěřivě změřil.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se po chvilce. Vali sebou trhnul, jako by byl nařčen z krádeže sušenek, což byl v domácnosti pěti dětí neodpustitelný zločin.

„Nic,“ vyhrkl. Loki strnul uprostřed pohybu, pak odsunul polévku a se znepokojivou námahou si maličkého kluka vytáhnul do náruče.

„Můžeš mi to říct,“ zamumlal mu do vlasů. „Vždycky. Stalo se ti něco?“ Loki se někde hluboko uvnitř usmíval. Nebral tyhle stavy svého nejmladšího příliš vážně, byl zvyklý, že událost, která jím tak hrůzostrašně otřásla, bylo nanejvýš chybějící mléko, trčící nitka z rukávu nebo špatně poskládané hrnky.

„Tony je asi smutnej,“ zahuhňal Vali do Lokiho trička. „Nebo nemocnej. Já nevim. Nemluví s náma a Jörmungandr je taky takovej a Hela taky a Narfi taky a Fenrir taky a nikdo mi nechce říct, co se děje. Sem nic neudělal. Sou takoví už od rána! Nic sem neudělal, tati.“

Loki se vzmohl jen na tupé přikyvování.  

„Možná se jen bavit nechtějí, miláčku. Počkej do rána, ono je to přejde. A zavolej mi sem Hel, dobře?“

„Zeptáš se jí nějak, jestli sem něco proved‘?“ rozzářil se Vali a seskočil z postele.

„Samozřejmě,“ ujistil ho Loki a s úsměvem ho sledoval, dokud neklaply dveře. Pak mu úsměv opadl. 

Mohl to Tony dětem říct? A co by jim do toho bylo? Záleží jim jenom na tom, aby se jejich otec nikdy s nikým neseznámil a ony ho tak měly pro sebe. Určitě najednou nebraly jako rodinu chlapa, kterého viděly jen párkrát.

„Jarvisi?“ víc než cokoli jiného to vyznělo jako vrčení, ale počítač, který se neobtěžoval identifikací začínajícího problému, se jakoby schválně místo obvyklého nezájmu ozval vesele.

_„Ano?“_

„Ty…“ Počítač vyčkával. „Ptaly se tě děti, o čem jsem s Tonym mluvil?“

_„Ano.“_

„Řekl’s jim to?“

_„Samozřejmě, pane.“_

Samozřejmě!

„Ty idiote!“

_„Pane, obávám se, že vás se stížnostmi budu muset přesměrovat na pana Starka, který je zodpovědný za mé chyby,“_  řekl mu počítač až podezřele lidsky.  _„A vaše děti jsou nyní za dveřmi, proto bych doporučoval uvážit výběr slov.“_

Dá se bonzující počítač zabít nějak bolestivě?

„Zavolej mi je. Prosím,“ dodal skrz zuby. O pár dusných vteřin později se dramaticky pomalu otevřely dveře a dovnitř byl vhozen Vali s grácií potravy pro divoké šelmy.

„Nekřič po mně!“ zakryl si rukama hlavu a zůstal sedět u dveří. Lokimu se z nějakého důvodu vařila krev, jak mu nepříliš šetrně sdělil pípající stroj u postele.

„Nemáte odvahu sem přijít všichni?“ křikl do zdi a vymotal se z peřiny. „Pořád lézt do mého soukromí, na to vás užije! A když s vámi chci  _soukromě_ mluvit já, schováváte se! Zbabělci,“ rýpl si, aby je donutil se ukázat.

Další slova raději spolkl, když mu do cesty skočil rozzuřený Jörmungandr. Loki si s údivem uvědomil, jak je ten kluk už velký.

„Zbabělci?“ zaječel pronikavě. „Ty jsi zbabělec! Nemáš nám co vyčítat!“

Loki naprázdno klapl pusou, a až potom, co znovu práskly dveře, si uvědomil, že ze sebe není schopný dostat ani hlásku. Začínala se mu točit hlava z toho náhlého skoku na nohy, tělem mu projela vlna nevolnosti a začínaly ho štípat oči, snad rozhořčením, že nedovede zkrotit vlastního syna. Už ho nikdo nebere vážně.

„Já to video viděl taky, tati,“ pípl Vali, který stále seděl u dveří a svého rodiče obezřetně pozoroval. „Mizel’s a zase ses objevoval, měl jsi na sobě zelené brnění a takovou rohatou helmu. A byly kolem tebe takové… paprsky. Nikdy jsem tě to neviděl dělat. Proč jsi mi to nikdy neukázal? Nevěděl jsem, že to umíš. Líbí se mi to. A kluci s Hel jsou teď naštvaní, protože to taky nevěděli, ale já bych ti to odpustil, kdybys to udělal znovu. Tony to taky nevěděl? Proto s tebou nemluví?“ To Lokiho konečně vytrhlo z letargie.

„On se mnou nemluví?“ zeptal se unaveně a znovu dosedl na postel. Vali zakroutil hlavou a dál básnil o videu, kdy jeho táta tak hrdinně bojoval proti zloduchovi.

„… sis jako myslel, táto, že ten ovladač nenajdeme? A i kdyby, telka se dá zapnout i bez něj.“

Loki vypadal, jako by rezignoval nad celým svým životem a byl připraven všechny další strasti přijmout se sklopenou hlavou. Upřímně od toho nebyl daleko, ještě nikdy si nepřipadal tak poraženě jako právě teď.

„Bál jsem se, že umřeš. Jako máma,“ změnil Vali téma.

Ah, ještě toho trochu. Tady se někdo rozhodl, že mu zkomplikuje život v jeden jediný den.

„Máma byla nemocná,“ řekl automaticky, ani u toho nemrkl. U téhle lži neměl ani výčitky – pořád lepší než malým dětem vyprávět, že jejich matka přišla o hlavu, a to ve všech podobách, v jakých si to jen lze představit.

„A ty nejsi?“

„Ne.“

„A nebudeš?“

„Ne.“

„A Tony?“

Do Niflheimu se vším, jak se dá odbýt dítě a nevyhodit ho přitom dveřmi?

„Proč tě zajímá Tony?“ Proč tady  _všechny_  zajímá Tony?

„Je to rodina,“ pokrčil Vali rameny až s roztomilou naivitou, a Loki si uvědomil, že proti němu právě použil jeho vlastní slova. Promnul si oči a pomalu se rozhlédl po pokoji. Hlava mu třeštila pořád, a protože by byl nerad, kdyby ho jeho nejmladší syn viděl při poměrně pravděpodobném zhroucení, jen mávl rukou, aby ho odehnal.

Aby si to shrnul; urazil Tonyho, znepřátelil si své vlastní děti a nenáviděl sám sebe. Ještě něco? Ach ano, ještě se nejspíš bude muset vydat na jinou planetu, protože na sebe upozornil SHIELD i zbytek Avengers, protože o něm ví i Thor a tudíž i Odin a celý Asgard. K tomu všemu si přál cítit se v bezpečí, což byl pro boha chaosu a neplechy naprosto nepochopitelný a neomluvitelný požadavek. To, co se mu právě dělo, byl zmatek, proč si v něm nehověl?

Možná proto, že ho způsobil někdo jiný jemu. Z téhle strany s chaosem nechtěl nic mít. Nevyhovující, naprosto nevyhovující.

Takže, pomyslel si s chladnou ironií a poklepával prsty o přikrývku, co udělám teď? Aby se mu lépe přemýšlelo, rozhodlo se stále nepojmenované štěně svého páníčka zahřát a skočilo mu na nohu, která mu ještě nedávno krvácela.

Se zaťatými zuby tvorečka shodil z postele a zalezl si pod peřinu.

Nikdo ho už nikdy neuvidí. Nebude jíst, nebude mluvit, nebude dělat nic, jen si tady v osamocení umře a nikdo po něm ani nevzdechne, protože se s ním nikdo nebaví.

Přál by si, aby mohl někoho zabít.

… kde je ten čokl? 


	5. Ještě toho trochu 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pár pokusů o omluvu a zrádný Jarvis.

Vystřelil z postele s konečným rozhodnutím. Které dopadlo stejně jako všech devětatřicet před ním. Znovu si lehl do postele a zahrabal se pod peřinu s tím, že stále odmítá čelit světu a že ještě není v takovém stavu, aby vstal, popadl potomky a odešel. To by napřed musel mít sílu otevřít dveře a podívat se jim do očí. O síle, kterou by potřeboval k odtáhnutí  _všech_  malých monster, se raději nezmiňoval. O teleportaci už se neodvažoval ani snít; vzpomínka na to, co se stalo po té poslední, byla ještě příliš čerstvá. A vůbec, to všechno ostatní venku může počkat.

Nádobí na nočním stolku se hromadilo. Pět misek s nedotknutou polévkou nehybně stálo a tiše se mu vysmívalo. Ne, že by neměl hlad, ale kdykoli se jen dotkl lžíce, vrátila se mu zpátky ta věta, kterou by teď vzal nejraději zpátky. Byla to jenom dvě slova. Vlastně to nebylo skoro nic. A přesto už u něj Tony nebyl týden. Celou tu dobu byl nucen strávit ve společnosti Thora a Valiho, což nebyla přes veškerou jejich oddanost a nezištnost tak okouzlující společnost, jako by se mohlo zdát.

„Vypadáš o moc lépe, bratře,“ tvrdilo mu neúnavně to obrovské nemehlo, ať už Loki vypadal jakkoli. 

„Opravdu nejseš nemocnej? Slíbil’s, že už nebudeš,“ fňukal jeho oduševnělý potomek, kdykoli vstoupil do místnosti. „Tak bílej být prostě nemůžeš. Prej to není normální.“

„Takhle vypadá odmala,“ hájil ho Thor tvrdohlavě, odmítaje myšlenku na to, že by se měl o sourozence bát znovu, a ještě k tomu tak brzy po akutním záchvatu starosti a výčitek.

„Ale furt to nemůže být normální,“ dupl si Vali a malou pěstí se po strýčkovi rozmáchl.

„Ty nejsi normální,“ šťouchl do něj Thor palcem, načež dítě zahučelo do peřin.

„Tatííí! Slyšel’s to? Řekni mu něco,“ řval nejmladší obyvatel věže, když se z peřin vymotal.

Loki ležel na zádech, zíral do stropu a předstíral, že je mrtvý  - v naději, že když přesvědčí mozek, možná ho bude následovat i tělo. Bezbolestně. Chtěl… potřeboval inteligentní společnost. Potřeboval alespoň Hel. Ale ta za ním nepřišla. Tonyho zbožňovala (zatracený hrnek s holčičí zombie) a nejspíš se rozhodla dělat společnost jemu. Jörmungandr byl naštvaný. Nejspíš s ním promluví za tři sta let, až trochu dospěje. Fenrir nemluvil odmala s nikým, od vlastní matky přes sourozence až po sebe samého. I kdyby tady seděl, moc by Lokimu nepomohl. Možná by ho zdeptal ještě víc a vynucená smrt by přišla rychleji. A Narfi… jestli byl v rodině někdo škodolibější než bůh neplechy osobně, tak to byl právě on. To by měl ve stručnosti.

„Tati? Tati? Tati!“ 

„Bratře? Jsi v pořádku?“

„Říkal sem to! Říkal! Tak už mi věříš? Zas mu něco je. Je mu špatně. Je bílej jak tahle stěna, dejchá vůbec?!“ panikařil Vali.

„Loki, podívej se na mě… Loki, prosím!“ hysterčil Thor.

Loki ležel a zíral do stropu.

 

*******

 

„Nemyslel jsem to tak. Ne, to je klišé. Znovu. Tony,“ zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se ignorovat dotěrný pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. „Byl jsem… bál jsem se o děti. Taky se mi nechtělo přiznat, že by tě mohly přijmout do rodiny. Protože… to ještě nikdy neudělaly. Už mi to nicnedělání leze na mozek, jsem na  _mateřské_ , proboha!“ bradu si opřel o hruď a prsty si vjel do vlasů, a tak zůstal další dvě minuty, než hlavu zvedl, a rozcuchaný se snažil ve svém monologu pokračovat. „Nemůžu takhle… už o Vánocích to na mě lezlo, možná proto jsem se s tebou vysp… špatně. Špatně. Špatně! Samozřejmě, že špatně! Řekl jsem snad v životě něco milého?! Ne! Jak se to vůbec dělá?“ zařval na šestou nedotknutou misku.

Miska neodpověděla.

„Anthony Edwarde Starku!“ zařval bůh z plných plic, a jaké bylo překvapení, když se onen jmenovaný skutečně dostavil. Lokimu zaskočila vlastní slova a potopil se do matrace. Tony práskl dveřmi.

„CO!“ rozlehlo se po pokoji.

„Neřvi na mě!“

„A co si myslíš, že tady děláš ty?“

„Řvu!“

„Bezdůvodně!“

„Já mám důvod!“

„Budu skromný a spokojím se s  _jedním_.“

Loki chvilku mlčel. Tony zhluboka dýchal a ani nemrkal. Loki si vzal další chvilku.

„Nenávidím to tady,“ řekl nakonec, a zároveň si uvědomil, že lže. Že se chová jako malé děcko, že si neváží záchrany svého vlastního žalostného života, že tady řve po člověku, který ho přes to všechno pořád nechává u sebe a s ním i jeho pět dětí. Pět! A ještě k tomu podobně, chraň bože, jestli dokonce _stejně_  nesnesitelné.

Nadechl se, že něco řekne. Nevyšla z něj ani slabika. Znovu vydechl. Tony se usmál, a byl to přesně ten úsměv, který dokázal rvát srdce.

„Jakmile ten stroj u tvé hlavy nebude vypadat na pravděpodobný výbuch, můžeš jít. Vrátit se zpátky do toho bytu. Věci se dají sbalit vždycky, koneckonců… řeknu to tvým dětem,“ vypadlo z něj. „A pak si dělej, co chceš. SHIELD se nebude zapojovat do chvíle, než se znovu ukážeš v brnění. Thor promluvil s Odinem, ani od něj ti nic nehrozí, dokud se budeš chovat slušně. Nikdo tě tady už nezná, žij si, kolik set let jen ráčíš. Je mi to jedno. Jen zkus vydržet, než se uzdravíš. To je všechno, co bys mi mohl udělat k dobru, když už se nedokážeš ani na chvilku přestat chovat jako úplný idiot.“

Ne. Neopovažuj se odejít z místnosti, vůbec se neopovažuj…

„Tony?“

Tu noc ho nenavštívil ani Vali, ani Thor.

 

*******

 

Ráno mu na náladě nepřidalo. Jako by nestačil samotný fakt, že nikdy nebyl zrovna ranní ptáče, přidalo se k tomu i vědomí, že je před ním dalších několik hodin dusného ticha. Měl by se okamžitě vzdát svého titulu  _Silvertongue,_ protože jestli si on – on! – nedokázal udobřit jednoho smrtelníka, to už bylo něco špatně. Děti se nepočítají.

Byl ze své samoty zoufalý. Tak si zvykl na léta v uřvané přítomnosti, že… teď byl prostě sám. Hela mu nenosila čaj, Jörmungandr s ním nehrál šachy, Narfi teď fascinovaně zíral na Dobu ledovou někde jinde, Fenrir mlčky neseděl po jeho boku a Vali ho netahal za tričko, ať si jde hrát. Bylo to tak strašně příjemné a klidné, až to bylo k nesnesení. A Tony… Tony měl víc činností, co s ním právě teď mohl dělat, a nedělal. Protože ho urazil.

Tony se přece nenechá jen tak urazit. Většinou ho odpálkuje něčím podobným, mnohdy i lepším, a oba se tomu zasmějí. Ale tohle… tohle prostě přehnal. A nemá tušení, jak se omluvit. Nikdy se neomlouval. Když urazil někoho, koho  _zrovna_ urazit nechtěl – v životě nezapomene na výraz, který v ten moment Frigga měla – neomluvil se. Protože nemusel. Většinou to odčinil jinak. Ale jak se dá něco odčinit, když jste uvěznění v posteli?

Zadíval se z okna a povzdychl si. Tohle ráno se moc nevydařilo, venku bylo zataženo a hodně foukalo, v pokoji bylo ticho. Byl izolovaný od vnějšího světa. Pípání přístroje už se naučil nevnímat (po tom, co čtyři předchozí prohodil oknem) a začínal toho pomalu litovat. Co měl dělat? Rozhodli se ho potrestat, a i když jim to neměl za zlé (on by se přerazil hned po první urážce), přece jen nedokázal potlačit ten dotěrný pocit, že jsou děti s Tonym a Thorem jenom pár metrů od něj a on mezi nimi není. A on by tam být  _měl_.

To má být trest? Převýchova? Co si vůbec dovolují ho převychovávat? Jeho děti odmítaly autoritu rodiče a smrtelníci odmítali autoritu boha. A Thor odmítal autoritu… inteligentnějšího bratra. Nikdy ho nikdo neposlouchal a takhle to dopadlo.

Z myšlenek ho přerušilo otevření dveří. Do místnosti nakoukl Jörmungandr, opatrně a nejistě, jako by stál za dveřmi a doufal, že Loki bude ještě spát, aby měl důvod se vrátit k ostatním a s čistým srdcem si říct, že to aspoň zkusil. Bůh na posteli zpozorněl a naklonil se tak, aby lépe viděl. Týden byl bez dětí neobvykle dlouhý, připadalo mu, že nejstaršího syna neviděl celou věčnost.  

„Přišel jsem ti říct…“ začal kluk tiše a ošil se, „že nikam nechci. Nechci zpátky domů. Líbí se mi tady.“

Ačkoli měl Loki vždycky poslední slovo, zároveň se snažil důležité rozhodnutí zařídit tak, aby našel kompromis a byli tak spokojení všichni. Dalo by se tomu do značné míry říkat i manipulace. Ale byl to demokratický rodič, sebevíc se v takovýchto chvílích přemáhal, aby se nestal despotou.

Zvedl ruku a mávl na syna, aby přišel blíž. Jörmungandr, dosud naivně doufaje, že všechno vyřeší ze dveří, se k němu přiloudal s rukama hluboce zaraženýma v kapsách.

„Jakožto…“ začal Loki pozvolna a znaveně si promnul spánky, „svého nejstaršího dítěte bych tě rád požádal o radu,“ odmlčel se a po očku zkontroloval reakci. Jörmungandr ho s přivřenýma očima pozoroval. „Co mám dělat,“ hlesl Loki nakonec a upřel na syna pohled, který mohl soutěžit i se stále nepojmenovaným štěnětem.

Kluk sebou plácl na postel a dál na otce zíral. Pečlivě si prohlédl unavené oči, rozcuchané vlasy i strhaný výraz, a přes veškerou nahromaděnou zlost se mu rodiče zželelo.

„Naštvalo mě, že jsi mi to neřekl. To… s magií a tak. Vždycky mi přišlo divný, jak ses dostal domů bez klíčů, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo… nevím o tobě vlastně nic. Ani o mámě. Byla vůbec nemocná?“

Loki zavřel oči a hlavu si opřel o polštář. Samozřejmě, tenhle rozhovor musel jednou přijít, ale ne tak brzy, zdaleka ne tak brzy.

„Měl jsem v plánu vám to říct později. Nemůžu vám to říct teď… jste ještě děti. Slíbil jsem jí to. A já bych chtěl, abys mi slíbil, že se mě nebudeš ptát. Není… není pro mě lehké nad tím vůbec přemýšlet, držet si to pro sebe, a to bych měl být schopný to zvládnout. Prosím, nenuť mě ti lhát dál.“

Mluvil tiše a zoufale, cítil, jak ho štípou oči, jak ho ovládá strach z toho, že se Jörmungandr otočí a odejde a on bude tam, kde začal. Neodcházej, prosím, modlil se v duchu a doufal, že už je jeho syn natolik vyspělý, že se bude snažit ho pochopit, je to koneckonců jeho vlastní krev, ještě nikdy s někým nemluvil tak otevřeně jako teď.

„Jaká byla?“ zeptal se Jörmungandr a posadil se k němu blíž. „Nepamatuju si na ni. Nepamatuju si nic z toho, co bylo před tebou. Za to můžeš taky ty?“ Loki němě přikývl. „A vrátíš mi ty vzpomínky někdy? Chci si ji pamatovat. Byla to moje máma.“

„Vrátím,“ řekl bůh přiškrceně.

„Tak slibuju,“ řekl chlapec s lehkým úsměvem. „Slibuju, že se tě nebudu ptát.“

 

*******

 

Další ráno se probudil s lehčím srdcem a s úsměvem na rtech. Pochopil ho, Jörmungandr ho pochopil, odpustil mu lži, a odešel se slibem, že promluví i s rozzuřenou Helou. Klid už mu tak moc nevadil, v jeho hlavě už toho tolik nevířilo a on se přistihl, že smířlivě hladí po hřbetě štěně, které přes tu dobrou zprávu zapomněl i nenávidět.

Myšlenka na to, že se k dětem zachoval stejně jako Odin k němu, ho pořád děsila. Ale Odin neměl takový důvod; nemusel se s pěti dětmi schovávat před Heimdallem, nemusel mazat jejich vzpomínky na matku, která byla popravena na příkaz jejich takzvaného dědečka, nemusel s nimi utíkat přes různé země, neskončil v New Yorském bytě, nemusel nikoho hlídat ani vychovávat, protože měl manželku, Friggu, která se dětem věnovala mnohem víc než on. Nemusel tajit, kým je. Tajil jen to, kým je Loki, a Loki teď v tom samém pokračoval.

 

*******

 

Tony poklepával prsty o linku.

„Vážně byste zase měli začít se školou,“ zkusil to znovu. Odpovědí mu bylo vrtění hlavou. „Kam vůbec chodíte?“ Ticho. „Víte, že si to můžu do minuty zjistit, že jo?“

„Ale Tony,“ zaskučel Narfi a položil si bradu na stůl.

„Loki mě přerazí, jestli vás budu pořád nechávat doma… jakože tady, ve věži. Neberte to tak, že bych si vaši přítomnost neužíval, ale je to povinnost… dítěte… rodiče… a vůbec, ať si vás tam Loki pošle sám.“

„Pořád jsi smutný,“ řekla mu Hel věcně.

„Ale kulový,“ odbyl ji Tony. „Já jsem nebyl… nejsem… jak’s na to proboha přišla?“ mračil se na ni. „Běž číst myšlenky někam jinam, zvíře. To mi připomíná – kde je moje štěně?“

„U táty.“

„Nesnáší ho.“

„Asi na to zapomněl,“ pokrčil Vali rameny a dál se věnoval bublifuku.

„Musí být opravdu zoufalý,“ shrnula to Hel stejně vážným tónem. Usrkla si limonády, pohodila vlasy a spojila ruce do stříšky. „Jak dlouho tohle bude ještě trvat? Ten distanc, myslím.“

Tony už se neobtěžoval s otázkou, kde to dítě na takové výrazy chodí, a jen si ztrápeně povzdychl.

„To se s ním opravdu už nikdy nebudeš bavit, nebo ho jen necháváš, aby zpytoval svědomí?“ pokračovala Hel a zamyšleně si svého náhradního rodiče prohlížela. „On to tak nemyslel. Pořád říká věci, který tak ve skutečnosti nemyslí.“

Malá holka tady ze sebe sypala životní moudra a nikdo se nad tím ani nepozastavil. Tony se k ní naklonil, vděčný, že se ostatní děti začaly věnovat zkoumání zamknutého baru.

„Jak si tím můžeš být jistá?“ zeptal se a ani se nesnažil skrýt zvědavost.

„Protože to na něm jde poznat. Už jsem od něj slyšela spoustu ošklivých věcí. Víš, on tě má rád. Všichni tě máme rádi.“ Tony na ni beze slova zíral. „Jsi jako náš druhý táta. Možná jenom žárlí. Já jsem žárlila na jeho přítelkyně. Tak jsem jim pokaždé něco udělala.“

„Co’s jim udělala?“ zaculil se Tony zvrhle.

„Většinou jsem jim podpálila vlasy, to na ně fungovalo nejvíc. Nebo lepidlo do řasenky, to bylo nenápadnější.“

„Jsi geniální,“ Tony ji uznale poplácal po ruce a láskyplně sledoval, jak se Hel pyšně napřímila.

„Taky si myslím. Táta nadával, ale vím, že si to taky myslí,“ dodala temně. „Zamkli jsme ho kdysi ve skříni,“ pochlubila se nakonec.

„Jo, už si postěžoval,“ usmíval se Tony a ani si neuvědomil, že mu pohled sklouzává ke dveřím do Lokiho pokoje. „To nic nemění na tom, že s ním odmítám mluvit.“

„Dokud se neomluví?“

„Omluvil se už několikrát,“ mávl Tony rukou.

„Kdy?“ nechápala Hel.

_„Denně, slečno,“_ informoval ji Jarvis, který zjevně vycítil příležitost.  _„Aktuálně jsou to tři dokončené a osmnáct nedokončených omluv. Použito v praxi – nula.“_

*******

 

„…omlouvám se? To by snad mohlo stačit. A co když se zeptá za co? Co já na to mám asi tak říct? Omlouvám se za to, že se chovám jako debil. To není moc konkrétní, beztak bude chtít příklad.“

Chvilku se vrátil ke hlazení štěněte a zírání na dveře. Pak se zamyšleně otočil k přístroji u nočního stolku, ke svému překvapení zjistil, že je více méně v pořádku (pokud nepočítá psychický stav) a podivil se nad tím, proč si vlastně pro toho idiotského smrtelníka nedojde sám. Nebude tady na něj přece čekat.

Je bůh.

A sebevíc se mu nelíbilo, co následovalo po tom, kdy tohle řekl naposledy, rozhodl se po jednačtyřicáté.

Doplížil se ke dveřím a pomalu je otevřel. Chvilku bojoval s nutkáním je za sebou zase rychle zavřít, ale jakmile se škvírou ve dveřích setkal s Tonyho očima, nemohl couvnout. Zhluboka se nadechl a statečně vyšel vstříc svému osudu.

„Ehm,“ promluvil a promnul si krk. Pak se rozhlédl po obýváku. Čtyři kluci – likvidace zámku u baru, ani nejmenší tušení o přítomnosti rodiče. Jedna holka – vážný výraz, spojené ruce, opřená o kuchyňskou linku, pravděpodobně rozdávající rady do života. Tony – stojící naproti, s pohledem upřeným na Lokiho, očividné očekávání. To by bylo shrnuto. „Mluv se mnou. Nemyslel jsem… co jsem… vážně… nevěděl jsem, že to… nechtěl…“

Tony nadzvedl obočí a založil si ruce. Kdyby se mu Loki podíval alespoň jednou do očí, věděl by, že s omluvami pokračovat nemusí.

„Jsem přemýšlel... došlo mi, že to asi nebylo,“ zamával rukama, „adekvátní. Ty řeči. Moje. Jako vždycky. Ale nemyslel jsem to tak. Teda předtím asi jo,“ zamračil se a vypadal, že přemýšlí. „Ale už dávno ne. Nechtěl jsem to říct tak blbě. Vlastně jsem to nechtěl říct vůbec.“

Omluvy nejsou tak těžké, pomyslel si udiveně, když si ho Tony, otřásaje se přitom smíchy, přitáhl do náruče.

 


	6. Ještě toho trochu 3/3, 1. část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A když je hezký začátek, nemůže být hezký konec.

Ano, tohle bylo nepochybně lepší.

Líně natáhl ruku a nechal první sluneční paprsky klouzat dolů po bledé kůži. Vedle něj se cosi malátně pohnulo a on nechal paži opatrně klesnout, aby bez zbytečného otáčení hlavy zjistil, o co přesně se jedná. Dlaň mu padla přesně na jeden chlupatý hřbet, jehož majitel si povzdychl, jako kdyby jedno pohlazení bylo něco, za co by prodal celý svět.

Stupidní čokl.

Loki byl příliš unavený na to, aby ho zkopával z postele. K jeho zlosti už to totiž nebylo zdaleka tak jednoduché, jako když byl ten pes ještě slabý a neškodný. Zkrátka malá chlupatá koule, otravná, ale šlo se jí bez větší námahy zbavit. A to je u otravných věcí důležitá podmínka.

Jenže jak šel čas, šla i jeho váha a co víc – výška, nahoru. Rostl, přibíral, rostl ještě víc, dokud z něj nebyla  _obrovská_  chlupatá koule. Téměř padesátikilová, jak zjistil jednoho rána, kdy se probudil, a Tony, který proti psovi v posteli nikdy nic nenamítal, byl skoro fialový a netušil, jak ze sebe to zvíře shodit.

„Co je to vlastně zač?“ zeptal se Loki hned potom, co nebohého pejska shodil z postele a popleskal poloudušeného Tonyho po tváři.

„Behrrr… bernský salašnický pes,“ zasípal génius po chvilce.

„Poroste to ještě?“ zeptal se Loki tónem, který zcela jasně napovídal, že v případě kladné odpovědi na jeho otázku je ochoten se osobně ujistit, že ne, dále už neporoste.

„Už by neměl,“ odpověděl mu Tony, předstíraje přitom, že pravý důvod otázky nepostřehl. „A když už jsme u toho…“

„Ne,“ předběhl ho Loki, předčasně znuděný očekávatelným vývojem událostí.

„Ale měl bys. Nemůžeme na něj pořád volat 'pse'. Je to divný.“

„Proč bychom nemohli? Je to výstižné. Mohl bych mu říkat-…“

„Mysli na to, že to, co teď řekneš, pak budou nahlas říkat tvoje malé děti.“

Loki nadzvedl obočí. Tohle čtení myšlenek u něj byl podivný nezvyk. Kde je Thor a jeho proslulá nechápavost, když ji člověk potřebuje.

„Fenrir včera při snídani řekl, že se mu líbí Cézar.“

„Co se mu na něm líbí?“ zamračil se Loki nechápavě. „Byl to jenom… ach tak. Ty myslíš jméno. Nepřijatelné,“ odsekl a rázně zapadl zpátky do peřin, nadále ignoruje láskyplný pohled obrovského psa vedle postele. „Caesar?“ zahučel po chvilce. Tony se zamračil.

„Cézar,“ řekl.

„Však říkám,“ zahuhlal bůh z polštáře.

„V tom je rozdíl.“

„Krom výslovnosti?“

Pes vyplázl jazyk a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Kdyby bylo něco takového možné, Loki by přísahal, že se mu to zvíře vysmívá.

„Bavím se snad s tebou?“ zavrčel na něj. Pes mu na oplátku olízl ruku, kterou nechal bůh lsti nezodpovědně viset přes okraj postele. Znechuceně ji schoval zpátky pod peřinu a otočil se opět k Tonymu. „Tys koupil psa… do bytu… plného dětí… a věděl’s, že to bude taková stvůra?!“

 

*******

 

Teď, o pár dní později, pár mnohem krásnějších dní bez pípajícího stroje u postele, bez samoty, bez pořád těch samých polévek, bez hádek a uražených dětí, mu to bylo všechno skoro jedno. To by ovšem nebylo ono, kdyby se s tím prostě spokojil a nic jiného už neřešil.

Dlaň obětavě nechal na hřbetě Cézara – ano, skutečně se to jméno chytlo dřív, než se Loki stačil vzpamatovat. Nebylo to tak, že by se snížil k tomu, co po něm ta kreatura pořád chtěla – mazlení… i to slovo je odporné. Bylo to spíš kvůli té náhlé myšlence, která měla na svědomí jeho strnutí.

Bez mrknutí zíral do stropu a přemýšlel. Opravdu se tímhle smířením s rodinným životem nadobro rozloučil s tím, co mu dosud dělalo jméno? Nikdy dřív v to nevěřil, ale teď… jak tak sledoval svoji kondici, své podstatně méně výbušnější reakce, častější kompromisy, nedej bože rezignace… začínal se o sebe bát. Bál se, že se stává člověkem. Slabým a neškodným člověkem.

Byl si jistý, že ho Odin na dálku nemůže zbavit síly, jeho titulu, magie. Ani kdyby mohl, měli dohodu. A sebevíc naivní mu to přišlo, hodlal na ni nadále spoléhat. 

Tím to být nemohlo.

Tentokrát zapomněl i na lenost a otočil hlavu napravo, kde se rozvaloval Tony Stark a tvrdě spal. Občas něco zamručel, když zavadil o Cézara a zjistil, že nemá cenu se s ním ve spánku přetahovat o zbylé místo, stejně občas se otočil, přičemž s sebou pokaždé nevědomky bral svůj polštář. Byla to překvapivě záživná podívaná.

Teď se Loki nebavil ani zdaleka. Zíral do smrtelníkovy tváře, sledoval jemné vrásky u očí a úst, díval se na tmavé vlasy, jestli nenajde šediny. Aniž by nadále myslel na ospalost a jindy naprostou neschopnost vstát z postele před polednem, položil nohy na zem a v zombie módu se vydal pár metrů do koupelny, kde se zastavil u zrcadla a zkoumavě se do něj zadíval.

Neměl vrásky. Ani šedé vlasy. Vypadal pořád stejně. Nějak si nebyl jistý, jestli je to dobře nebo ne. Už nemusel tajit svůj původ, magii, nemusel, protože už to všichni věděli. Ale nějak v sobě necítil tu sílu, kterou cítil ještě před několika lety, když chodil na lov s Thorem, když se před hostinou – když bylo všude liduprázdno – procházel po okolí a mapoval i ty nejnápadnější Asgardské skulinky. Mohla to být ta takzvaná síla mládí stejně jako neztracené ideály, nebo naděje.

I když ho ostatní zavrhli, vždycky se mohl spolehnout sám na sebe. Zahrabal se ve svých knihách. Učil se a byl silnější. Ten život, sebevíc si na něj tehdy stěžoval, ho bavil. Miloval to, a teď to bylo pryč, a on si byl moc dobře vědom, že něco takového se nedá vzít zpátky, vrátit se do té doby a znovu si ji užít. Teď měl život tady, na Zemi. Jediné planetě, která mu přišla příliš ubohá i na průzkum, natož na život.

Osud měl někdy až nechutně absurdní smysl pro humor.

Loki se vrátil do postele. Podlaha byla studená a on se cítil najednou nějak divně.

„Království za tvoje myšlenky.“

Loki zamrkal a rychle si k sobě stáhl ruku, která dosud nepřítomně hladila psí hřbet. Bylo to příliš rychlé gesto, jako by se snad bál, že kdyby byl přistižen při něčem tak infantilním, jako je hlazení psa, ztratí tvář.

„Jen jsem se… zahleděl,“ zamumlal. „Co je za den?“

„Pondělí. Září,“ zívl Tony, a bůh si úlevně oddychl, uklidněn zdánlivě zapomenutým tématem o jeho myšlenkách. „A víš, co to znamená pro ty špunty.“

„Jsou mnohem inteligentnější a vyspělejší než jejich vrstevníci,“ vyprskl Loki dotčeně. „Není třeba jim snižovat inteligenci,“ dodal rázně. Tony na něj ospale zamrkal.

„Jsi tak benevolentní rodič,“ povzdychl si znaveně, jako by Lokiho odmítnutím padl úkol – nacpat děti do školy či školky – na jeho bedra. „Škola s nimi počítá, je odtud jenom kousek. Včera jsem s nimi mluvil, oni ti to neřekli?“

„Je mi to jedno,“ zabručel Loki do polštáře. Stále rozespalý génius se vypotácel z postele, nešikovně se oblékl a těsně předtím, než za sebou zavřel dveře od ložnice, znovu pohlédl na hromádku neštěstí na posteli. Do hrudi jako by mu někdo vrazil ruku a vší silou stiskl to, co jako první nahmatal. Bál se, že se to bude dít zase… a zase a zase, dokud se opravdu něco nestane. Od Lokiho výbuchu nezodpovědnosti se všichni chovali vzorně, dokonce jeho stejně povedení potomci se dali snést. Ale Tony nebyl hlupák, tušil, že stačí každodenní vliv jejich otce, a začne to s nimi mlátit podobně, ne-li hůř, Loki měl problémy zkrátka v krvi, přestože je už nevyhledával. A když už si ani ony problémy nenašly jeho, nastala deprese.

Proto se svého úkolu nezhostil s takovou radostí, jakou pociťoval jindy.

Nesměle si nasypal lupínky do misky, zalil je mlékem a v tichosti snídal. Když uslyšel první šouravé krůčky, napnul se jako tětiva a v očekávání zíral na roh, zpoza kterého na něj měl někdo vykouknout. Modlil se, aby si stihl promluvit s Jörmungandrem, ten byl totiž ke škole a vzdělání samotnému ze všech dětí nejshovívavější. Vali stále neměl tušení, co tento ústav obnáší, Fenrir o sobě nevěděl, ať už byl kdekoli, Narfi měl tu krásnou vlastnost, že bral všechno jako výzvu, kterou musí pokořit, a překvapivým kamenem úrazu tady byla právě jindy rozumná Hel.

Nenáviděla školu. Byla šťastná doma, radostně pobíhala po bytu a nosila Tonymu součástky, které by se sice dětem do rukou dostat neměly, ale Hel nebyla jen tak nějaké dítě. Starostlivě pozorovala svého rodiče a za každou cenu se ujistila, že snídal. Byl to zkrátka široko daleko jediný zodpovědný člověk, a tento člověk odmítal zodpovědně plnit své vzdělávací povinnosti.

Á propos, zkuste se hádat s malou holkou. S malou holkou, která je Lokiho dcera.

„Dobré ráno, sluníčko,“ pozdravil Tony s úsměvem, ale nemusel se ani podívat do zrcadla, aby viděl, jak moc je křečovitý. To, co očekával, samozřejmě obratem skutečně přišlo.

„Myslíš si, že ti na to skočím?“ urvala se na něj černovláska a zohnula se pro pantofel, kterým posléze mrštila Tonyho směrem. „Chceš napřed přát krásné ráno a pak mě poslat do toho pekla?! S čistým svědomím?! Chápu, že pro tebe je to super, můžeš být s tátou sám, ale co myslíš, že to znamená pro mě?!“ řvala. Vyřídilku měla vskutku obdivuhodnou, a narážkou na Tonyho postranní úmysly logicky vyplývajících z prázdného bytu ho vyděsila ještě víc.

„Ale miláčku,“ zahuhlal s pusou plnou lupínků. Hel si rozzuřeně dosedla na pult tak, aby mu zírala přímo do tváře. Rukou se opřela nebezpečně blízko misky s Tonyho snídaní.

„Neříkej mi miláčku, ty zrádce!“ zasyčela na něj jedovatě.

„Vyroste z tebe pěkná harpyje,“ ujelo mu najednou. Hel mu ze samého šoku ani nestihla vrazit hlavu do misky s mlékem, když se ve dveřích objevil Loki, v teplácích a tričku o něco méně impozantní, s rozcuchanými vlasy zdaleka ne tak autoritativní, ale s očima žhavýma vztekem, a to k přerušení boje bohatě postačilo. Chvilku mezi nimi těkal pohledem, jako by si nemohl vybrat, koho to má vlastně seřvat, pak se ale otočil ke své dceři a přišel až k ní. Chytl ji a na snídaňovém pultu ji postavil na nohy, takže si teď čelili z očí do očí.

„Co má tahle vzpoura znamenat?“ zeptal se Loki tak chladným hlasem, až se Tony otřásl a lžičkou tak nechtěně zaklepal o misku, jako by skládal uvítací famfáru nadcházejícímu proslovu. „Nutil jsem tě snad někdy do něčeho? Nedal jsem ti dost svobody? Jasně jsme si dohodli pravidla, jsi dost chytrá na to, aby ses rozhodovala sama, ale v některých věcech si to zkrátka ještě nemůžeš dovolit,“ pokračoval stejným tónem. Hel mu vzdorovitě hleděla stále do očí, a ani jeden z nich pohledem neuhnul. „Takže se teď sebereš a společně se svými bratry půjdeš do školy. A tohle není žádost, na které jsi zvyklá, dobře si rozmysli, co uděláš.“

Nastalo ticho. Hel zrychleně dýchala, otvírala a zase zavírala pusu, jak se jí tvořila slova, ale otcův přísný pohled jí je zase bral a zahazoval do dálky, kam na ně nedosáhla. Bezmocně stála a mlčela, pak si zprudka sedla na pult, sklouzla z něj a lehce dopadla na zem. S lesklýma očima důstojně vyšla z kuchyně a zavřela se ve svém pokoji.

Tony se znechuceně podíval na rozmočené lupínky a misku od sebe odsunul. „Doufám, že to nebylo za tu poznámku o benevolentní výchově,“ poznamenal opatrně.

„Nenechám si od tebe mluvit do výchovy,“ odsekl mu bůh nakvašeně a Tony zdvihl ruce.

„Hou,“ ozval se dotčeně. Nadechl se, že - když už se tak rozpovídali - se začne vyptávat na Lokiho momentální duševní stav, jestli třeba nemá chuť zotročit lidstvo, prohodit někoho oknem, nebo se nechat zapíchnout Octopusem, ale tentokrát se jeho takt ozval a zastavil ho dřív, než spustil lavinu. Opatrně si černovlasého boha prohlížel, pečlivě hledal jakoukoli známku, že by se něco změnilo k horšímu… ale vzdal to téměř okamžitě, on na tyhle věci nebyl. Nikdy.

Najednou ta pěst v jeho hrudi ještě více zesílila stisk, až mu to skoro sebralo dech. Pocítil k té náhlé úzkosti vlnu smutku, a to už na něj bylo příliš emocí na to, aby to dokázal zvládnout, obzvlášť když byla teprve snídaně. Přitiskl si ruku k hrudi a zamyšleně si promnul místo, kde mělo být jeho srdce. Lokiho ten pohyb upoutal, po očku zkontroloval, co se děje.

„Anthony,“ začal tiše, poněkud znepokojen tím, že se s ním nikdo nezačal hádat. Pocit, že se všechno vrací do starých kolejí, těch kolejí, kdy ho všichni v téhle věži nenáviděli a byli na něj naštvaní, byl silný a on se najednou bál, že to zase podělal. Jen proto, že se neumí ovládat. Zase je od sebe všechny odehnal, zase je…

„Odcházím,“ oznámila jim od vchodu Hel, která se za tu chvilku změnila v úplně jiného člověka. Rozcuchané černé vlasy měla spletené v cop, který by kadeřnici zabral minimálně půl hodiny, na sobě měla tmavé kalhoty a zelenou bundu. Z očí jí šlehaly blesky, po slzách ani stopy.

„Snad počkáš na kluky… zaveze vás auto… až před ško-…“ koktal Tony nešikovně, stále s hlavou v oblacích, ale Hel už byla dávno pryč. „Nedohlédla na tvoji snídani,“ dodal po chvilce ticha. Loki se k němu najednou otočil – zepředu nevypadal zdaleka tak klidně a suverénně jako působil zezadu – a naklonil se k němu přes pult.

„Dohlídni prosím na kluky,“ řekl tiše a naléhavě. „Vrátím se za chvilku. Možná později.“ Nemotorně vlepil Tonymu na tvář pusu, takovou tu cudnou a suchou, kterou můžete čekat od manžela po několika letech, možná nějaké ráno po bouřlivé hádce na téma ‚jak už nic není takové, jako to bývalo‘. Tony zmateně zamrkal, a Loki mezitím luskl prsty, čímž odbyl celý proces oblékání, jen si kolem krku nedbale uvázal šálu, a vydal se za svou dcerou. Tony v kuchyni osaměl. Pak pohlédl na hodiny, a s děsivým úsměvem Jarvise požádal, aby do pokojů mladých pánů naplno pustil Highway to Hell. Není příhodnější písničky na začátek září.

 

*******

 

Loki nepotřeboval magii na to, aby byl nenápadný. V ulicích se skoro ztratil, a jen taktak si na dohled udržel svou malou podobiznu. Nevěděl, jestli je víc zvědavý z toho, kam pravá cesta jeho potomka skutečně vede, nebo vyděšený z toho, čím si takové dítě musí procházet byť jen při cestě do školy. Jestli si někdo myslí, že ji takhle nechá chodit samotnou, tak-…

„Uhni, ty debile!“ zařval na něj cyklista a jen o vlásek ho minul. Jindy by Loki reagoval jinak, teď se ale začal panicky rozhlížet. Hel, kam zmizela Hel, ještě před chvilkou tady byla, kam mohla za takový moment…

Zelená bunda v davu na něj zapůsobila jako ledová sprcha a jemu spadl kámen ze srdce.

Celou cestu mírně poprchávalo a foukal studený vítr, byla mu zima na ruce, ale ani na chvilku ho nenapadlo, že by si rukavice mohl prostě vykouzlit. Měl oči jenom na tom jednom bodu v dálce.

Aby byl zcela upřímný, nečekal, že Hel opravdu dojde do školy. Očekával nějakou zašívárnu v parku, možná čajovně, nebo kam se takové dítě může chodit schovat a trucovat tam. Nevěděl, přestože on svá místa v dětství měl, ale taková by tady na takové planetě těžko našel.

_Občas mu ta místa strašně chyběla… kolikrát by se tam nejradši odebral i teď, v tomhle věku._

„Ale, princezna se uráčila po roku přijít zpátky?“ ozval se pronikavý dívčí hlas, který Lokiho surově vytrhl z nostalgických vzpomínek.

„Stýskalo se ti?“ protáhl ten druhý hlásek.

Naprosto bezmocně sledoval, jak se jedna z dívek natáhla a prudce jeho dceru zatáhla za krásně spletený cop, dokud ho nerozcuchala úplně. Ta druhá se vrhla po její tašce. Další dvě se brzy přidaly, chichotaly se a dloubaly do Hel prstem, šlapaly po sešitech, využily ranního deště a mokrého bahna k tomu, aby ho plnými hrstmi nabraly a rozmazaly po jejím oblečení.

Loki se nedokázal hýbat. Nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku, nepohnul jediným svalem v těle, jen se marně bránil, aby se mu mozek nezatoulal daleko do minulosti, kdy něco takového zažíval on sám, akorát s tím rozdílem, že on se domů vracel s naraženými žebry, zlomenou čelistí nebo vykloubeným ramenem, a ošetřovatelé ho hubovali za to, že by se v tak mladém věku neměl potulovat po Asgardu sám, je to příliš nebezpečné, všude samé skály a ostré kamení…

Hel zmizela v budově a jeho probudila ruka na rameni. Nějaká žena na něj mluvila, a jemu trvalo pár dalších vteřin, než se na ni dokázal soustředit. Připadalo mu, že se k jejímu hlasu dere hustou mlhou.

„Máte tam dítě první den, co? Ale ten splín přejde, ono se zezačátku stýská, je to doma takový tichý a divný, ale pak si to začnete užívat…“ povídala a usmívala se na zavírající se dveře. A jakmile se zabouchly, udělalo se Lokimu špatně od žaludku. Právě své dítě poslal do pekla, do kterého jej posílali jeho rodiče. Právě udělal to, co přísahal, že nikdy neudělá.

Proč se nebránila? To se tolik bála? A jak je možné, že si toho nevšiml? Pokud se k ní minulý rok chovaly ty holky stejně, musela se domů vracet se špinavým oblečením a rozcuchanými vlasy, toho by si všiml, i kdyby byl slepý!  

Přistihl se, že vrazil do školy a rozhlížel se po prázdných chodbách. A pak se zarazil.

Kdyby se o jeho tehdejších problémech dozvěděl Odin, propadl by se Loki studem. Nenáviděl by všechny do jednoho, od těch, kteří mu ubližovali, přes Thora, který ho nevědomky chránil už jenom svou přítomností, až po otce za to, že by o tom věděl a nejspíš by s tím něco udělal. To přece rodiče dělají.

Ale děti nikdy nezajímá, co  _přece rodiče dělají_ , stejně jako to nezajímalo jeho. Hel ho bude nenávidět, jestli jí vtrhne do třídy a vytáhne ji odtamtud s tím, že už ji do tak domorodého ústavu nikdy nepustí.

Ne, malý Loki si to všechno nechal pro sebe a studoval, dokud se nenaučil, jak se těch malých kreatur zbavit. A co měla dělat Hel – zabodnout je tužkou? Házet po nich učebnice? Jak se proti takové nestvůrnosti mohlo bránit pozemské dítě? Jsou to tak křehká stvoření, bez jakékoli síly a důležitých práv.

Loki se ze školy vytratil a se staženým žaludkem se vrátil zpátky do věže. Tam ho nepřivítal nikdo jiný než zmatek samotný.

„Nemůžu najít tu kartu! Kde je moje kartička!“ volal Jörmungandr a přehazoval botník, zatímco se Vali snažil na levou nohu nazout holinku a na pravou Tonyho tenisku, Fenrir stál nepohnutě před zrcadlem jako jediný připravený k odchodu a zíral na sebe, jako by se viděl poprvé v životě, a to všechno zakončil Narfi, který dusil hihňání ve svojí čapce a s jistou postrádanou kartičkou – pokladem všech sběratelů - v kapse jiskřícíma očima pozoroval hysterii svého ubohého sourozence.

Tony se snažil odtáhnout Cézara od dveří výtahu, aby se k nim konečně mohl dostat. Řidič už byl dávno připravený, a škola už začala.

Loki, který zpravidla chodil domů balkonem – měl přece jenom raději tenhle způsob, zvlášť v případech, kdy mu ten čokl blokoval vstup – to všechno přelétl mdlým pohledem, pak se nad vyčerpaným Starkem smiloval a do chodby přišel osobně, a během chvilky vše vyřešil; začal lehkým pohlavkem pro Narfiho, pak pokračoval krádeží kartičky z jeho kapsy, kterou dal do ruky zmatenému Jörmungandrovi, oba dva vyřešené případy odehnal ke dveřím výtahu, pak nasadil nejmladšímu klučinovi správné boty, do Fenrira jen lehce šťouchl, aby se vzpamatoval, načež popadl psa za kožich a po kluzké podlaze ho poslal až skoro na druhý konec chodby, do přivolaného výtahu nacpal zbytek svých potomků a s ledabylým mávnutím na důkaz pozdravu je poslal k netrpělivému řidiči dolů.

Tony se na něj vděčně zazubil a okamžitě by byl uskutečnil to, co měl v plánu už od začátku prázdnin – tedy jistou ochmatávací technikou využít prázdného bytu – kdyby ho nezastavil Lokiho prázdný pohled, k jeho plánované činnosti naprosto nevhodný. Odtáhl se od něj a založil si ruce na hrudi.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se. Bůh se mu zadíval do očí.

„Udělal jsem své jediné dceři ze života peklo,“ sdělil mu. Tony by se jindy nad tím dramatem rozesmál.

„Je to jenom škola, vybral jsem schválně tu, kam chodila dřív! Ředitelka na mě řvala, jak si to jako představuju, napřed jim tam přihlásit pět dětí, udělat jim z celé školy kůlničku na dříví a pak si jedno dítě prostě vzít a ze dne na den ho nechat zmizet… hele, ne, že bych byl znalec, ale  _i mě_  by napadlo jim to  _oznámit_ , že si prostě beru děcko a už ho tam nikdy nepošlu.“

Loki nikdy neměl v plánu to někomu říct.

„Já to zjistil později než škola,“ hlesl. Tonymu poklesla čelist. „Teprve jsme na Zemi začínali. Oni byli všichni zmatení, protože jsem jim všem sebral vzpomínky na podstatnou část života, šel po mně Heimdall a já měl co dělat, abych nás všechny ukryl,“ mluvil, zatímco ze sebe sundával bundu a šálu. Nejspíš chtěl jenom zaměstnat ruce, schovat, že se mu třesou stejně jako hlas. „Musel jsem zapadnout co nejrychleji do nějaké rutiny, a škola se mi zdála jako dobrý nápad. V hromadě stejných dětí bez vzpomínek na Asgard a bez nadpřirozených schopností se hledá velmi špatně, děti byly v bezpečí a já se tu dobu mohl starat jenom sám o sebe, což mi nedělalo takové problémy. Heimdall byl zaměřený výhradně na mě, bylo to pro něj jednodušší. Oni… kluci se domů vraceli s Hel stejně, nikdo si nestěžoval a u večeře vždycky mluvil jenom Jörmungandr, nikdo jiný z toho všeho tak nadšený nebyl. Fenrir nikdy s nikým nemluvil, o Narfim jsem věděl moc dobře, protože mi chodily účty z toho, co všechno zničil, Vali byl ve školce oblíbencem, všichni byli v rámci možností spokojení… a Hel nikdy nic neříkala. Nikdy se nevrátila zničená nebo smutná… a pak jsem je kdysi šel doprovodit až před školu, ona mě pořád posílala domů, že už to přece zvládnou sami,“ vyprávěl Loki s pohledem upřeným do dálky, jako by si tím vším procházel detailně od začátku, jako by prostřednictvím svých slov cestoval minulostí. „Pak mě ale odchytla jejich ředitelka a začala se rozčilovat. Původně jsem myslel, že zase Narfi něco rozbil, ale byla to Hel, o kom mluvila. Tvrdila, že na mě chtěla poslat i sociálku, že jakmile si o ní chtěla promluvit s kluky, tak všichni do jednoho mlčeli jako zařezaní. A já jsem tam seděl jak idiot a nemohl pochopit, co mi to vykládá. Já bych přece poznal, kdyby mi moje vlastní dcera něco tajila. Nepoznal.“

Tohle bylo horší, než Tony původně očekával. Frustrovaně si povzdychl a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Takže dneska a dalších spoustu dní, než se něco nepodnikne, nic nebude. Ne, že by myslel pořád jenom na to jedno… ale byl to Tony Stark a Loki nebyl zrovna osobou, která by se dala ignorovat dlouho, ať už vědomě či ne.

„A cos dělal pak?“ zeptal se. Oba dva se mezitím přesunuli do kuchyně, kde si Loki zničeně dosedl na barovou stoličku a ignoroval Cézara, který toho využil a položil si tlamu na jeho koleno, zatímco se Tony postavil za pult, automaticky dal vařit vodu na čaj a dlaněmi se opřel o linku.

„Tehdy to začalo, ta nechuť k lidskému životu,“ přiznal Loki po chvilce rozmýšlení. Pak z něj ale začala padat slova nečekanou rychlostí. „Začal jsem dělat zmatky všude, kde to šlo, tajně, ale přesto. Jenže pak se to komplikovalo víc a víc a já mohl vypadnout ven jenom s výmluvou na nákup. A později jsem potkal tebe, ty jsi mě chtěl zastřelit a pak jsem se nechal probodnout a teď jsem tady, s myšlenkou na to, že moje dcera s nadprůměrnou inteligencí někde v podprůměrném ústavu trpí jen kvůli tomu, že ji vůbec neznám. Měl jsem se už tehdy na Asgardu proměnit a nechat se popravit místo Sygin, byli by teď šťa-…“

Umlčela ho dlaň na ústech.

„Opovaž. Se. Doříct. Tu. Větu. Jsi úžasnej táta. Jen máš holt moc chytrý dítě. Asi jsi ji podcenil,“ usmál se na něj Tony povzbudivě, a pak slil čaj, pořád s tím jemným úsměvem, který se mu odrážel i v těch krásných hřejivých očích, a Loki pocítil náhlou touhu Tonyho obejmout a poprvé tady nebýt za toho, co musí pořád něco řešit, schovat se v jeho náruči a nechat znuděného vynálezce, ať se někdy taky postará o mezilidské vztahy, které pro změnu nejdou vyřešit penězi.

Ta chvilková slabost byla dostatečně dlouhá na to, aby Cézar zdvihl hlavu a začal tiše kňučet. Tolik se snažil svému pánovi (nebyl to jeho pán, nenáviděl ho, byl to možná přítel člověka, ale  _boha_  ne, ale koho to sakra zajímalo, on měl svého páníčka rád) dát najevo, jak při něm stojí a jak ho chápe, ale nepočítal s tím, že tímhle zvukem vyvolá v Lokim hněv.

Bůh lsti, jako by vzal psí zakňučení jakožto parodii na své aktuální rozpoložení, se najednou prudce narovnal a nasadil ten nejrozhodnější výraz, kterého byl v tu chvíli schopen. Pak, zcela v kontrastu se svým zjevem, se zeptal: „Co dělají lidští rodiče, když jim někdo šikanuje dítě?“

Rodiče bohů na to totiž kašlou nebo rvou hlavy. Nebo nechají své potomky jít do arény, ať si to vyříkají (jinými slovy ať rvou hlavy oni). Eh, a on měl pozemšťany za primitivní národ. On byl v Asgardu cizincem právě kvůli tomuhle barbarství. Neměl by se v téhle diplomatičtější zemi cítit více jako ryba ve vodě?

„No, zajdou si do školy nebo za rodiči těch… šikanistů…“ Tony se zarazil. „Oni ji tam šikanují?!“ vyhrkl najednou. Už podruhé za den mu z ruky vypadla lžička. „To jsi zapomněl zmínit!“

_„Pane Starku,“_  ozval se Jarvis nesměle, pokud mohl počítač znít nesměle.  _„Jen vám připomínám, že děti za chvilku přijdou, řidič je právě vyzvedl.“_

Ano, tuhle pojistku měl nastavenou taky kvůli té činnosti, kterou chtěl původně… vykonávat. Ale zpátky k věci.

„Cože, tak brzy?“ pohlédl nevěřícně na hodinky.

„První školní den, pane,“ odvětil Jarvis klidně. „To bývá zásadně jen jedna vyučovací hodina.“

No, a kdyby byl zrovna s Lokim v nejlepším, asi by se pořádně naštval. Teď byl ve všem, jen ne v nejlepším. Otočil se zpátky k bohovi, že z něj dostane ještě ten zbytek ošemetné informace, která mu za celou dobu rozhovoru byla oznámena spíše omylem, ale zarazil ho pohled, který se mu naskytl. Loki nervózně zíral na dveře a kousal si dolní ret. Na to, jak se zdál na první pohled chladný a netečný, uměl překvapivě rychle měnit grimasy. Z rozhodnosti nezbyl ani stín.

A místo paniky, kterou při návratu zřízené Hel očekával, se ho zmocnil naprostý údiv a zmatek. Jeho dcera totiž důstojně vkráčela do bytu, v těsném závěsu její bratři. Její oblečení ale bylo čisté, její vlasy krásně sčesané do copu, se kterým ráno odcházela. Oči měla jasné, ale neleskly se slzami. Ne, byla v nich bojovnost. A i když se Lokimu najednou do hrudi nahrnula taková dávka pýchy, až to málem nerozdýchal, něco mu říkalo, že i kdyby to před ním Hel tajila, to, jak po tom všem vypadala, se rozhodně utajit nedalo. Za takovou chvilku si těžko vyčesala vlasy do bezchybného účesu, těžko si vyčistila oblečení od bláta, těžko posbírala sešity a tašku a všechno do jednoho zbavila špíny. To bylo  _nemožné_.

Ale to, co ho napadlo jako další řešení, bylo taky nemožné. Ne?

„Zdar, špunti,“ přerušil Tony jeho myšlenky a rozcuchal Fenrirovi vlasy. Kluk na to nereagoval, jen k Tonymu vzhlédl, jako by tak pouze bral na vědomí jeho přítomnost a celkovou existenci, a dál si prohlížel své vlastní tkaničky. Loki se jen maličko pousmál, protože věděl, že teď bude Fenrir s tímhle účesem chodit až do večera, dokud se neokoupe. Někdy mu jeho mimoňství dělalo starost, ale jeho syn v tomhle stavu vypadal šťastnější. A on teď měl nějak ve zvyku své děti dělat nešťastnými. Obratem se vrátil myšlenkami ke své dceři. Vypadala rozzuřeně. A on měl radost, že vypadala rozzuřeně. Nikdy,  _nikdy_  u ní nechtěl spatřit tu existenciální beznaděj, které už tolikrát čelil v zrcadle.

Otázka ‚jak bylo ve škole‘ tady zjevně nepřipadala v úvahu. 


	7. Ještě toho trochu 3/3, 2. část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahle povídka začíná v den, ve který skončila; totiž toho samého osudného prvního září, tentokrát odpoledne. Nějaké upozornění? Naštvaná Pepper. Škodolibá Nataša. Bezradná Hel. Ospalý Tony. A bestie Loki!

Už byl skoro čas k obědu, když Hel udělala tu chybu, na kterou její otec tak nedůstojně číhal. Opustila rozjařeného Valiho, jehož výdrž překvapovala i vyčerpávala všechny ostatní, a odešla do svého pokoje. Sotva za ní zaklaply dveře, Loki vystartoval ze svého stanoviště – zachumlané deky v koutku gauče, a vrhl se do pokoje za ní, aniž by klepal či jakkoli jinak dával najevo, že soukromí svého dítěte plně respektuje, chápe a hlavně dodržuje.

Málem se zachoval jako jeho idiot bratr a ony dveře vyrazil, ovšem na poslední chvíli ubral sil a jenom nalomil panty. Pak, když se k němu chladná Hel se vzteklýma očima otočila, za sebou něžně zavřel a křečovitě se usmál.

„Ahoj,“ řekl opatrně. Hel, jak už se všichni obyvatelé věže stihli poučit, ovšem nebyla člověk, který by dokázal předstírat, že se něco nepříjemného nestalo, naopak, skoro až sadisticky se v oné nemilé události rochnila.

„Chceš se ptát na můj první školní den, nebo na mě zkoušet ty svoje dedukce?“ utrhla se na něj, zcela v kontrastu se svým vyrovnaným zjevem. „Byla jsem tam celou hodinu a mám v plánu tam chodit tak dlouho, dokud to bude povinné. V prvním okamžiku svého osamostatnění končím,“ vyhrkla na něj. Loki se na moment zarazil – jak ho mohlo stírat malé dítě, proboha, kde se to vzalo – pak se ale otřásl a rozhodl se, že bude nejlepší se chovat tak, jak mu to u žen vždycky fungovalo. Kromě mužatky Sif, přirozeně.

Mezi očima se mu objevila maličká starostlivá vráska, a on si poklekl, aby byla Hel jen o málo vyšší než on sám. Pak vzal jemně její dlaň a přitiskl si ji k srdci –  _vidíš, teď ti nemůžu lhát_  – načež k ní vzhlédl a promluvil tak, jak si mohl dovolit pouze s ní:

„Víš, že nesnesu, aby ses na mě zlobila,“ začal smutně a jakýsi poťouchlý tvor v jeho hrudi vítězoslavně zařval, když sebou Hel cukla a odmítala se mu podívat do lesklých očí. „Jsem si vědom toho, že školu nemáš příliš v oblibě, ale to, že jsi ji celý minulý rok zanedbávala za mými zády, mě velmi zklamalo. Umíš si představit, jak jsem se cítil? Mohlo se ti něco stát, a já bych o tom ani nevěděl,“ pokračoval a v duchu se uznale poplácal po rameni, když shledal, že se mu hlas zlomil přesně v tom nejvhodnějším okamžiku. Hel se kousla do spodního rtu a nadále hypnotizovala dveře. „Jen jsem ti chtěl říct…“ lehce zaváhal, sklopil oči k zemi a doslova cítil, jak se mu oči jeho dcery vyčítavě zavrtaly do zátylku, „že kdyby se něco dělo – cokoli – můžeš za mnou přijít. Chtěl bych, abys mi alespoň trošku věřila, miláčku, jsi má jediná dcera, a já…“

Tipl si správně, když tušil, že tuhle větu už nebude nutné dokončit. Hel vzlykla a vrhla se mu do náruče.

„Nech toho,“ zaštkala a pěstičkou ho praštila do břicha. „Nech toho, víš, že to na mě neplatí, já se nezlobím,“ pištěla mu do trička.

Jeho plán byl teprve v počáteční fázi, a protože už se za těch několik set let poučil, že je skutečně vhodné v tom nejlepším přestat, rozhodl se vyčkat déle. Nebyl sice nadšen z představy, že se Hel bude den co den vypravovat do toho pekla, ale on potřeboval důkazy, racionální a logické bez té jeho hloupé otcovské stránky, aby mohl jednat. To, na co měl podezření, totiž zcela jistě důkazy vyžadovalo.

„Miluju tě.“

Otřel jí slzy a políbil ji na čelo.

Když taková situace nastane, taková ta plačtivá, otevřená, sentimentální a dojemná, zranitelná a citlivá, následuje zpravidla situace s tou první velmi pevně spjatá. Chvilka ticha, kdy usychají slzy, slova se zasazují hluboko do hlavy, snaží se najít logický nádech, všechno se vyjasňuje a oběti svých citů by nejraději vzaly všechno zpátky, jen aby se teď necítily tak příšerně trapně. Loki sice netušil, kdy přesně se tenhle okamžik zlomu naučí poznávat malé dítě, ovšem jak už to u něj bývalo zvykem, rozhodl se jej život poučit tím nejnevhodnějším způsobem – živou ukázkou.

Hel se o něj teď pouze zlehka opírala, bradu na jeho rameni, po slzách ani stopy, její citový výbuch hluboce pohřben, a ona potřebovala prolomit ticho a nějak dát najevo, že je připravena na vše zapomenout. Někdy Loki nenáviděl projevy toho, jak moc se mu to dítě podobalo.

„Řekl jsi někdy tohleto Tonymu?“ zeptala se, a v jejím hlase zazněla skutečná zvědavost.

„Ehrm, co přesně?“

„To, co jsi řekl mě.“

„Že je moje jediná dcera?“ zkusil.

_Nu což, tonoucí se stébla chytá._

„Ne,“ zavrčela Hel netrpělivě. „Že ho miluješ.“

 

*******

 

Tony vnímal nejstaršího z Lokiho potomků jen napůl ucha, pokukoval po dveřích, kdy z nich buďto vystřelí rozzuřená Hel, nebo stejně naladěný Loki a zrovna, když si v duchu sestavoval všechna pro a proti na seznamu, kdo z těch dvou je vlastně při řádění horší, otevřely se ony obávané dveře a Tony se napjal. Pak spatřil zcela klidnou dívenku, jak s chladnou rezervovaností vyšla ze svého teritoria, pak odkráčela do obýváku a velmi způsobně se posadila na pohovku vedle pochrupujícího Fenrira.

Jörmungandr nezaregistroval Tonyho odchod, a pokud ano, nedal se vyrušit a pokračoval ve svém strhujícím výkladu o předčítání školního řádu. Tony mezitím nakoukl do pokoje, obávaje se, že tam najde Lokiho v naprosto zdevastovaném stavu. Ke svému údivu však nalezl svého partnera, jak sedí na zemi v tureckém sedu a zírá do rohu. To sice nebylo od očekávaného stavu tak vzdálené, ale přesto se mu ulevilo.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že jste oba v celku a dokonce jsem ani neslyšel křik… bych řekl… že to šlo dobře?“ prohodil Tony zkusmo, protože si zrovna u těchto dvou stvoření nemohl být jistý, ať už šlo o přehlednou situaci či úplný zmatek, vážnou věc či banalitu. A tak nějak se mu stejně nechtělo věřit, že by si neuvěřitelně hrdá Hel pustila k tělu někoho natolik, aby se svěřila s šikanou. Přestože jí byl Loki nejbližší, zdálo se, že má příliš mnoho tajemství, víc, než by dítě jejího věku mělo mít. A Tony chápal, že samotného boha lží něco takového znepokojuje, vzhledem k tomu, že on by měl něco takového poznat. Jedna věc je přiznat – nepoznal jsem lži malého dítěte, ta druhá – a ještě k tomu lži vlastního dítěte.

K smrti ho děsila představa, že se mu bude Hel postupem času podobat víc a víc. Vlastně se toho děsili všichni, kdo s Hel kdy měli tu čest. Thor z ní měl těžký spánek, sebevíc ji miloval.

Zrovna když už se Loki pomalu smiřoval s tím, že se bude muset vydat na Asgard a na kolenou prosit matku o smilování a o radu ve výchově tak nesnesitelného dítěte, vstoupil mu do výhledu Tony Stark a naklonil hlavu na stranu, načež mu položil jeden z nejtupějších dotazů dnešního dne.

„Násilí nebylo třeba,“ přikývl Loki, snad aby odlehčil situaci. „Ovšem to může být také známka toho, že jsem o problematickém tématu neměl odvahu začít mluvit,“ dodal zahanbeně. Tony na něj zamrkal.

„Co jste tady v tom případě celou tu dobu řešili? Tohle přece nemůžeme nechat být, musíme něco-…“ nejistě spolkl zbytek slov a zarazil se dřív, než řekne něco, co by proti němu Loki mohl využít. Věty jako „ty nemáš rodinu, tak se nestarej, nemluv mi do výchovy“ a podobně, už slyšet nechtěl. Černovlasý bůh se na tu náhlou stopku zamračil, ale protože v ní poznal příčinu svého netaktního chování z dřívějška, jen si povzdychl a vstal ze země.

Anthony Stark, nevymáchaná huba nejtěžšího kalibru, si kvůli němu dával pozor na jazyk. Jestli tohle nebyl důkaz nehynoucí lásky, pak už nic.

„Myslím, že tohle už máme za sebou,“ řekl tiše a přitáhl si menšího muže do náruče. V duchu nad svým dnešním chováním jen protočil panenky – proboha, proč hned musel citově vydírat – ale ve své taktice pokračoval. „Patříš do rodiny. Samy děti si to vydupaly, a já proti tomu taky nic nemám. A i když se chovám jako pravý opak, věz, že si tvého zájmu o ty malé bestie velmi cením.“

„Víš, že tohle na mě neplatí,“ zahuhlal mu Tony kamsi do ramene, kde víceméně začínala jeho rozčepýřená hlava. Loki se samolibě usmál.

_Ale platí. Na všechny, pořád, kdykoli._

„Jak dlouho to chceš nechat tak?“ zeptal se Tony náhle, aniž by ze svého úkrytu v objetí byť jen zvedl hlavu. „Je teprve pondělí a do konce týdne nemám žádnou vernisáž nebo výstavu, na kterou bych ji mohl vzít. A i kdyby, vyhýbat se tomu nemůže.“

„Najdu si rodiče těch holek,“ odvětil Loki temným tónem, spíš jako by sliboval nejbolestivější možnou smrt než přátelský rozhovor. Tony se od něj okamžitě odtáhl.

„Neblbni,“ vyhrkl. „Já si s nimi promluvím, není vůbec třeba, abys…“

„Nehodlám je zabít, Anthony,“ odsekl Loki dotčeně. „Ani vyhrožovat, unést, zmrzačit či provádět jiné barbarské techniky,“ pronesl slavnostně. Tonyho pohled se z nedůvěřivého stále neměnil.

 

*******

 

Druhý den Lokiho poněkud znepokojila ta neobvyklá rezignace, která z Hel vyloženě sálala. Jörmungandr se prohlížel v zrcadle, Vali stál na malé stoličce a snažil se dlaní zkrotit Fenrirovy vlasy, Narfi tentokrát převzal Tonyho roli a snažil se ospalého psa odtáhnout od dveří výtahu. Hel stála kousek opodál jako ukázkový příklad vzorného dítěte. V očích neměla vztek, dokonce ani smutek, měla tam… prázdno. Loki na ni zíral z chodby a cítil, jak se mu každou vteřinou rozpadá srdce na tisíce kousků. Těžko se mu dýchalo a Tony měl co dělat, aby se nesebral a nešel si promluvit do školy jako správný zodpovědný rodič.

V noci, když do něj Loki po šestatřicáté  _nechtěně_  šťouchl (měl by si k posteli přidělat pásy nebo popruhy), se zeptal, proč sakra pořád nespí. Musel říct, očekával jistý vděk, když nabídne své služby při řešení tak malicherných problémů jako je pouhá dětská krutost, se kterými si onen mocný bůh zjevně nevěděl rady, ale že ho Loki při té šlechetné nabídce přišpendlí k matraci a výhružně na něj zavrčí, ať to nechá na něm, to ho nemálo šokovalo.

Pak ještě chytl slovo „důkaz“, „jistota“ a nakonec „katastrofa“, než znovu upadl do spánku. Moc si z té noci nepamatoval, ale byl natolik moudrý, aby hrál ignoranta ještě pro jeden den. Věděl, že Loki tenhle problém snáší hůř než on, přece jen to Loki byl pravým otcem, ale i tak Tony nechápal, jak mohl tohle svinstvo trpět na úkor své dcery, jen aby měl nějaký… důkaz. A na co vůbec, propána?

Bral tady na něj vůbec někdo ohled?

 

*******

 

Počasí bylo ještě pochmurnější než v pondělí. Nevyhouplo se žádné povzbudivé světlo, nad obzorem byla tma a nic než tma, pokud se vůbec dalo s jistotou říct, kde přesně obzor je. Vypadá to jako mlha, páchne to příšerně, co je ta bílá pěna ve vzduchu zač?

Loki si pamatoval rána na mokrých loukách, kde se s Thorem probouzel v případě, kdy oba dva na výpravě zabloudili, a byla taková tma, že neměli odvahu pokračovat a radši si rovnou lehli a čekali do svítání. Tohle ovšem bylo jiné. Tady kdyby si Loki lehl, do půl minuty je brutálně ušlapán, a navíc ani v nejmenším nehrozí, že by v New Yorku nastala úplná tma.

Nastal by tak nádherný chaos, že by to nejspíš samým blahem nerozdýchal.

V hrudi se mu objevil skřipec a natáhl se pro všechno, na co jen dosáhl. Doufal, že to bylo jen tím úlevným momentem, kdy se Hel na poslední chvíli vyhnula dalšímu slepému cyklistovi, a ne něčím podobně hloupým a sentimentálním jako  _stesk_.

Mlha na Asgardu byla jako mléko, tak čistá, uklidňující, dokud člověka nezavedla do propasti. Tady tohle… bylo prostě nepříjemné, v nose to štípalo a už vůbec to nepůsobilo klidně. Neslyšel spadnutí každé kapky rosy, tady se troubilo, spěchalo, klapalo v podpatcích, mrmlalo nad počasím a nedostatkem času…

Doufal, že čím déle na Zemi bude, tím menší problémy mu okolní vjemy budou dělat problémy, ale stále to pro něj bylo velmi nepříjemné a bolestivé. Všechno slyšel tak hlasitě, tak jasně, výrazně, příliš výrazně. Jeho mysl byla na jiné úrovni, byla bystrá, pohotová a nebývale pozorná, byla tak stvořená proto, aby přežil. Tím, že se podstatně vyspělejší Asgard nepletl do technických záležitostí, sice vypadal zastarale, ale čím méně technických udělátek, tím větší pravděpodobnost, že se lidé budou stále více spoléhat sami na sebe.

Mapy v mobilu… kdo to kdy viděl. Najít cestu a přežít, nebo zabloudit a umřít. Systém sice krutý, ale funkční a otužující.

Kdyby vyrůstal na Zemi, tak neuvěřitelně líné a pohodlné planetě, nejspíš by neslyšel, jak se o dva bloky dál otevírají dveře od auta a nevšímavý cyklista přes ně velmi bolestivě přepadá. Ne, že by toho nějak hodlal využít a snažil se své schopnosti zužitkovat. Setkal by se spíš s podezřením než s vděkem. A navíc, cyklista přepadající přes dveře je velmi vtipný obrázek.

Jen se maličko pousmál nad směrem, kterým se ubíral jeho mozek, když mu do výhledu vstoupila budova školy a on si vzpomněl, proč je vůbec venku a proč si drží takový odstup. Nepříliš jemně se navrátil zpátky na zem. Hel prošla bránou bez nejmenšího zaváhání, její spolužačky nebyly nikde v dohledu. Že by to byla jenom jednorázová záležitost, že by se jenom unáhlil? Možná proto Hel reagovala tak statečně, možná proto to nikomu neřekla, nedělo se jí to pořád?

Zazvonil zvonek, okolí školy najednou zelo prázdnotou, ale jeho mysl se odmítala uklidnit. Srdce mu tlouklo jako splašené a on jen stál a bezmocně zíral na obrovské dveře, které mu každou další vteřinu váhání rostly před očima. Půjde dovnitř a udělá pořádek. Teď. Možná by si přece jen mohl promluvit… je to  _bůh_ , on nebude mluvit s rodiči nevychovaných monster… ale Hel… Hel mu do toho taky nemá co mluvit, protože je její  _otec_  a  _ještě k tomu bůh_.

Kdysi dávno to na něj fungovalo…

Udělalo se mu mdlo při představě, že by se k němu jeho dcera někdy měla chovat jako on k Odinovi. A rázně vstoupil do školy.

 

*******

 

Dosud snaživě potlačované smysly dostaly zelenou, a k němu tak dolehla spousta nových vjemů zaráz. Někdo si natrhl stránku v sešitě a tlumeně zaklel. Lití horké vody do hrnku, prudká vůně kávy. Ve sklepě zapraskal starý kotel. U zadního vchodu někdo zamkl kolo. Uklízečce nefungoval zapalovač, školník se hrabal v kapsách a s nevinnýma očima jí tvrdil, že on žádný bohužel nemá.

Dívčí umývárna, tekoucí voda, velmi prudce tekoucí voda, a velmi dlouze. Vyrazil.

Dveře našel okamžitě. Na moment zaváhal při představě, že tam vrazí a školou se vzápětí prožene jedno ostré holčičí vřísknutí – které by jeho zostřené smysly nejspíš knokautovaly, ale jeho režim ‚ _starostlivý a zodpovědný rodič‘_  žádné další výmluvy nepřipouštěl.

Otevřel dveře a taktak se stihnul zohnout, aby mu přímo do čela nevletěla sprška růžových jisker.

„Sakra,“ ozvalo se od zrcadla. A Loki si uvědomil, že ho z toho zírání z nějakého důvodu bolí i čelist. Rázně zaklapl pusu, což sice nebyl zvuk, který by přehlušil prudce tekoucí vodu, ale protože za sebou zároveň práskl dveřmi a musel se přidržet sušáku hned u nich, udělal větší hluk, než původně zamýšlel, a majitel jiskřiček se k němu otočil čelem.

„Sakra,“ zopakovala Hel a instinktivně si prsty, ze kterých se valil proud jisker, strčila do pusy. „Sakra sakra sakra!“ prskala hned, jakmile prsty vytáhla a hned za nimi vyplázla spálený jazyk. Loki se držel sušáku, v očích naprostou hrůzu, za ním nalomené dveře dívčích záchodů a do toho všeho hučící voda a růžové jiskřičky.

V jeho hlavě bylo najednou příšerné, nesnesitelné ticho. Po chvilce, kdy Hel velmi opatrně natáhla ruku a vypnula vodu, se v něm ozval jeden hlas.

_Otoč se, odejdi, neříkej ani slovo a hledej si jinou planetu pro život. Jörmungandr s Narfim můžou zůstat na Midgardu. Vali a Narfi půjdou na Ljósálfheim. Ty se spokojíš s Jotunheimem, stejně tam patříš. A Hela půjde do Helheimu. Bude nadšená._

Druhý hlas nesouhlasil.

_Teď se hystericky rozeřveš, něčím to dítě přetáhneš, sebereš mu paměť i schopnosti a všechno bude zase fajn._

Třetí hlas, kdyby jen měl tělo, by nad tím smutně zakroutil hlavou. Hel mezitím stála s napůl vyplazeným jazykem a s vytřeštěnýma očima čekala, ať už na tátovo zhroucení, vlastní smrt či pouhou přednášku, ne-li všechno dohromady, i když ne nutně v tomto pořadí.

Další hlas, ten nejdominantnější a nejpřirozenější, ten, který měl za následek všechny Lokiho problémy i vítězství, nakonec zavelel a bůh poslechl. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy, ale dal si pozor, aby ani jediná nespadla.

„Nevěříš mi,“ zašeptal tak zničeně a zdrceně, že kdyby sám o sobě nevěděl, nejspíš by na to osobně naletěl. „Pořád mi nevěříš, ani po tom všem,“ dodal a opět zapracoval na hlase, aby se zlomil v ten nejvhodnější okamžik. Bylo mu ze sebe zle – vydíral tady vlastní dítě, a ne poprvé – ale co jiného na Hel platilo?

Absolutně nic.

Když se rozkřičel na kluky, měl zpravidla úspěch. Narfi chvilku lamentoval nad tím, jak je svět nespravedlivý a že za všechno může on a že zavolá sociálku a že se zabije, ale nakonec vinu přijal a ještě pyšně dodal detaily, zatímco Jörmungandr si poslechl, co má jeho otec na srdci, načež chladnokrevně odvětil, že to má po Lokim – není on bůh neplechy? Fenrir nikdy nic neudělal, a když ano, vypadal u toho tak provinile, že se mnohdy raději omluvila oběť, než viník. Vali… kdo kdy mohl křičet na Valiho? A jediná dívka z rodiny ve své ženské a něžné podstatě nezklamala; generál na jedné straně, ovšem ochránce rodiny na straně druhé.

Nesnesla pohled na slzy člena rodiny.

„Tati,“ vzlykla Hel, naprosto zdrcená tátovou reakcí, a když konečně uhasila jiskřičky na konečcích prstů, natáhla k Lokimu ruce. „Myslela jsem, že mi to sebereš, když ti to ukážu, jako jsi mi sebral vzpomínky na mámu!“ rozkřikla se najednou. Už si několikrát představovala potenciální scénáře toho, až Loki zjistí, že má magii. Jen trošku, slabou a užitečnou leda na mizení skvrn od bláta a upravování složitých účesů, ale věděla, že by mohla být silnější, o moc, jen kdyby jí dal někdo šanci, kdyby ji někdo učil. Měla tolik představ, ale ani jedna nezahrnovala  _tohohle_ tátu. Smutného, zrazeného. Ve všech představách dominoval rozzuřený Loki, nepříčetný a přísný a trestající, nebo naopak klidný, chladný a rezervovaný, s otravně racionální myslí a nechutně logickými dodatky k tomu.

S tímhle tátou se nedalo hádat, nedalo se mu nic vyčítat, nemohla se urazit ani se rozplakat. Sebral jí veškeré prostředky a ona najednou nevěděla, co má dělat. Tolik připravených argumentů, výhrůžek, ublížených poznámek a nařčení, to všechno přišlo nazmar.

„Nemůžeš… nemůžeš si něco takového nechat pro sebe… je to nebezpečné, když nevíš, co s tím. Máš to v krvi, Hel, mohla sis ublížit, proč jsi mi to neřekla? Poradil bych ti, pomohl. Nesebral bych ti to, bylo by tě to…“

Už tolikrát byl přítomný při procesech odběru magie. Bylo to horší než vykuchání zaživa. Sám by se radši vlastnoručně zbavil všech svých orgánů, než aby ze sebe nechal vyrvat svou vlastní magii. Pro mága neexistuje nic horšího. A jen představa, že by něco takového udělal svému dítěti, že by to  _Odin_  udělal… Odin, který nechal Sygin přímo před očima jejích dětí popravit, Odin, kterému nestačilo vzít život nevinné ženě, ne, tím to nekončilo.

 

*******

 

Byl si vzdáleně vědom toho, že drží svou dceru za ruku a míří zpátky do věže, tušil, že na něj Hel mluví, rychle, panicky a horečnatě, jako by vysvětlovala, vymlouvala se nebo omlouvala, ale neslyšel ani jedno slovo. Jeho smysly byly otupené a zpátky do teplého bytu se vrátil snad jen instinktivně, nebo ho tam dovedla Hel, netušil.

Pět hodin proseděl v ložnici na posteli, a přestože věděl, že si právě jeho dcera myslí, že ji nenávidí, nehodlal jí to nijak vyvracet. Nebyla to pravda, samozřejmě že ne. Ale i tak potřeboval ticho a klid. Doteď žil s vědomím, že má všechno pod kontrolou.

Jeho děti neměly vzpomínky, které by je vyzradily Heimdallovi. On sám svou přítomnost na Zemi dovedně ukrýval, a to i v případě, že ležel měsíc v komatu. Děti už krýt před zrakem Asgardského strážce nedovedl, proto přestal… ale tím, že se u Hel probudila magie (a to ještě ani neví, jak dlouho ji ta holka má), se vystavila nebezpečí, vlastně všechny. Sebe, své bratry, Lokiho, Tonyho…

Bylo mu sice řečeno, že má od svého nevlastního otce pokoj, ale nevěřil tomu. Po všech pokusech o životy jeho dětí už v sobě nenalezl jediný kousek důvěry. To, že se dosud nic nestalo a nikdo je nenapadl, byl buďto projev dobré vůle, zlovolné vyčkávání nebo byla Helina magie natolik slabá, že se snadno přehlédla.  _On_  ji přehlédl.

Jenže mezi miliardami lidí bez magie se nedá přehlédnout ani nejmenší kapka kouzla, ne, pokud po ní pátrá někdo jako Heimdall. Jindy by, pohlcen takovými myšlenkami, propadl panice a začal plánovat další útěk. Nebylo by to pro něj příjemné ani jednoduché, ale s životy svých dětí v sázce by se vzdal čehokoli. Nově nalezený klid a domov se mu rozpadal před očima, a věděl o tom jenom on.

„Víš, že jsem ti původně chtěl dát prostor a klid, ale je to čím dál těžší, když neodpovíš ani na jednu blbou otázku. Žiješ vůbec? Jestli neodpovíš ani na tohle, jdu dovnitř.“

Loki mohl pro dalších pár hodin klidu udělat jen velmi málo; kouzlem zabezpečit dveře, nebo zahučet nesložité  _jo_  v odpověď. Neudělal ani jedno a Tony vešel do ložnice.

Tonymu se na jazyk drala slova, u kterých byla opravdová výzva udržet je zpátky, hezky tam, kde mají být. Loki seděl na posteli, zíral do země a střídavě se mračil, střídavě mu tvář halil mrak, který neprozrazoval žádné emoce.

Najednou ho při tom pohledu přepadla taková únava, bylo to nečekané a zákeřné jako vlna, a on by se do ní byl s radostí potopil, kdyby ho mozek nevaroval, že v takovém případě by už nezbyla jediná rozumná bytost, která by nad dětmi mohla mít nějaký dozor. Zachtělo se mu vyhodit boha z ložnice a sám si lehnout do postele a zachumlat se do přikrývek a všechno ignorovat a všechno hodit na Jörmungandra, který jako jediný vykazoval známky příčetnosti.

Ne snad proto, že by se mu jeho nový život nelíbil. Jen na takový spád nebyl připraven. Samotný příchod Lokiho mu přinesl spoustu sotva zvládnutelných změn a opatření, a fakt, že s bohem přišlo i pět dětí, toho nemálo zkomplikoval. Dělalo se mu mdlo při představě, že by měl nějaký problém i sladký bezbranný Vali, škodolibý, ale svým způsobem roztomilý Narfi, nevinný a permanentně zmatený Fenrir nebo přátelský a bezelstný Jörmungandr.

No jo, jedna ženská v hromadě chlapů, z toho aby nebyl problém...

Ježíšikriste, Pepper!

Vystřelil z místnosti a vrhl se do dílny k telefonu.

 

*******

 

Loki si původně myslel, že na to, aby se svého partnera (pořád to bylo  _divné_ , to slovo) zbavil, bude třeba přiměřená dávka násilí a byl připraven ji použít, ovšem to, že Tony vtrhl do pokoje a hned nato z něj vyletěl jako šílenec, ho krapet urazilo. Musel vypadat skutečně odpudivě. Nechtěl mu to mít za zlé, Tony si doteď žil nádherným nezodpovědným životem (ostatně jako Loki, když nebyl rodičem) a ta náhlá změna ho mohla znechutit, možná k smrti vyděsit, snad i odradit od společného života.

Stejně mu to měl za zlé.

Jak se opovažuje mu dávat naději, když pak stejně zmizí?

Racionální část mozku opět otráveně vkročila do monologu a odmítavě zakroutila hlavou; ne, tyhle myšlenky ti teď vážně nepomůžou. Hezky jedno po druhém: šikana tvé dcery, to je první. Magie tvé dcery, to je druhé. Mezilidské vztahy obecně, ať už s kýmkoli, jsou na posledním místě. Pro dobro všech, dalo by se říct.

Pocítil v hrudi osten sebelítosti a zhnusení nad sebou samým.

Lehl si na záda a zavřel oči.

Tolik k racionálnímu postupu.

 

*******

 

Pepper byla zezačátku pobavená, když zvedla telefon a na ni se vyvalil proud hysterických otázek, ale pak, když Tonyho donutila přejít k věci, hodně rychle zvážněla. Jistě, vždycky brala neschopnost dvou géniů vyjít s dětmi s humorem, ale nesnesla myšlenku, že by na to ti nevinní (i přes své geny) tvorečkové doplatili ve vážných případech. To nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Do pár minut měla zjištěné všechno, co potřebovala. Jména dětí, rodičů, zaměstnání, kontakty... ty jí byly k ničemu. Neplánovala přátelskou návštěvu, o které by bylo třeba dát vědět předem. Obávala se totiž, že Tony by nebyl dostatečně diplomatický, kdyby na to došlo, a Loki by se mohl dopustit vraždy. (Vražd?)

Nakonec jen bylo dobře, že to padlo na ni.

Toho večera zrušila schůzku s přítelem, dala jídlo připravené na romantickou večeři chladnokrevně zpátky do trouby, načež se oblékla a bez jediného zaváhání vyšla vstříc mateřským pudům.

 

*******

 

Tony měl opravdu problém. Nebyl na takové problémy zvyklý. Dovedl se vypořádat  se vzteklým Furym, kapitánem, Thorem, proboha, menší problémy mu dělal i Hulk s Lokim dohromady, než když se na něj vrhla Pepper. Pepper samotná by nebyla tak zlá, pravda, na tu totiž platily štěněčí oči. Ale když se na něj vrhla Pepper, Nataša a ještě Hel, byl ztracen. Byl úplně v pytli, a to na tolika úrovních, že už mu to ani k pláči nepřišlo.

„A přitom stačilo TAK málo! Kdybys občas vylezl z té své netaktní nory a promluvil i za jiným účelem než je urážka nebo sexuální dvojsmysl, možná by se tohle všechno obešlo bez zbytečných průtahů!“

„Jak si představuješ takovou věc přede všemi tajit? Dobře si pamatuju, jak to vypadalo, když měl problém ten váš povedený Narfi - nechal vybuchnout všechny záchody ve škole, proboha - a jak ses za něj pral, i když jsi moc dobře věděl, že to ten zmetek udělal! Ale když někdo šikanuje Hel, nehneš ani prstem! Kdyby ses ASPOŇ zmínil, što? Eti trus!“

„Jak o tom vůbec můžeš vědět, nikomu jsem nic neřekla, nikdo to nevěděl, ani táta ne! Byl naštvanej, že jsem mu neřekla o magii, myslela sem, že tady řešíte magii, jak to, že o tom víte? Chtěla sem to vyřešit sama, kdyby ne, tak řeknu klukům nebo tátovi, Tony, posloucháš mě vůbec! Táta se mnou teď nemluví, nesnáší mě, co mám dělat...“

Nevěděl, jestli by věta „víte o tom, že jsou ty děti Lokiho?“ něco zlepšila, tak si ji pro jistotu nechal pro sebe. Pepper a Natašu - dvě pohromy - odklidil tak, že je prostě ignoroval. Nataša tu neměla co dělat a Pepper poděkuje později, ale teď si poklekl k malé vystresované dívence a pokusil se o povzbudivý úsměv. Vzhledem k tomu, že se Hel zkrabatila brada a po tvářích se jí skutálely slzy jako hrachy, se mu úsměv asi příliš nevyvedl.

„Miláčku,“ povzdychl si tak ztrápeně a zároveň tak starostlivě, až tím umlčel i dvě dospělé harpyje, které si teď samy sebe vzájemně měřily pohledem. „Vím, že si upřímnosti ceníš, tudíž na okliky kašlu. Všichni tě tu máme rádi, a to moc, a tvůj táta nejvíc. To je první věc. Je trochu vyděšený z toho, že na tobě nic nepoznal, to je všechno. Vzpamatuje se. Teď za ním běž a neodcházej dřív, než si to vyříkáte, ať už řešíte cokoli, protože tady kvůli vám trpím a mě už to vážně nebaví. Sleduješ ty dvě baby za mnou? Tak ty tady po mně budou řvát klidně dva dny v kuse a ani se nezadýchají,  _prosím tě_ , vyřeš to s tátou konečně, protože jinak Tony končí a nechá se sejmout náklaďákem,“ fňukal.

„Co když... co když se mnou už nikdy nebude chtít mluvit,“ rozvzlykala se Hel znovu, naprosto lhostejná k tomu, že svou pracně udržovanou masku v jeden jediný den navždy zahodila a že už ji nikdy nevybuduje tak přesvědčivě.

„Tak ho strčíme do babyboxu,“ pokrčil Tony rameny a Hel se i přes samé slzy uchichtla.

„Tak jo,“ zamumlala a beze slova od Nataši přijala nabízený kapesník, čímž u agentky vyčerpala veškeré náznaky mateřských pudů.

„Měla větší strach z toho, že s ní Loki nebude mluvit, než  z toho, že tě sejme náklaďák,“ připomněla Tonymu škodolibě. Stark už neměl na slova sílu. Na zrzavou agentku jen mávl rukou -  _di do háje_  - a k Pepper přišel, vzal její ruku, až s neuvěřitelnou něžností a vděkem ji na ni políbil a odklopýtal do pokoje pro hosty, odkud se ozvalo tlumené zasténání matrace, načež se celý byt potopil do ticha.

 

*******

 

„Ne,“ zašeptala Hel, z jejího hlasu znatelná jen nekonečná bolest. „Ne, ne, ne.“ Stála ve dveřích s rukou opřenou o zárubně, jednu nohu vykročenou, ale svaly ztuhlé a nespolupracující. Viděla dlouhé tělo na posteli, ruku bezvládně svěšenou k zemi. Cézar, věrné stvoření až do konce svých dnů, jen ležel vedle postele a smutně do nehybné ruky šťouchal čumákem, fascinován nedostatkem pohlavků, kterých měla tahle bledá ruka obzvlášť velký arzenál.

Hel se zoufale rozplakala a k posteli se rozběhla. Cézar stáhl ocas a vystřelil na druhý konec místnosti, nehybná ruka zůstala viset, stále trochu vlhká od psího čumáku. Pak se dívenka s konečným vzlykem skácela do postele na tělo svého rodiče a zbytek pláče zadusila v peřinách.

„Ticho,“ zamručel Loki, zamračil se a aniž by se probudil, otočil se na druhý bok. Hel přestala vzlykat a pohlédla na něj uslzenýma očima.

_Takže neni mrtvej._

Zatřásla s ním. Loki se lehce ohnal a plácl dlaní do polštáře. Pak neochotně otevřel oči a na svou dceru zamžoural. Hel na něj mrkala velkýma uplakanýma očima a snažila se vypadat co nejubožeji.

„Ty už mě nemáš rád?“ zeptala se. Loki se jí v duchu klaněl za to, jak bravurně byla schopná od vražedně chladné logiky sklouznout k roli rozkošně naivního děvčátka.

Nastalo ticho. Uběhla celá věčnost. Pak si Loki povzdychl.

„Co všechno umíš?“

 

*******

 

Tony, když vstal z postele, do které se někdy odpoledne skácel, se večer rozhodl, že má opět dostatek sil na to, aby čelil světu, vyšel tedy rozhodně z pokoje pro hosty a zhluboka se nadechl. Po pětapadesáté omílané Hledá se Nemo ho z nějakého důvodu zahřálo u srdce. Když přišel do obýváku, spatřil v televizi dvě rybky, oranžovou a modrou, jak spolu brebentí norsky, přičemž si Fenrir nervózně okusoval nehty a Jörmungandr si tužkou čmáral do notesu s umně vyobrazeným Hulkem na deskách. Narfimu, zcela pohlcenému v hlubokém spánku, visela hlava z opěradla gauče. Když se Tony po špičkách rozešel ke kuchyni - udiven, že to kručení v břiše nikoho nevzbudilo - málem zakopl o Cézara schouleného v klubku přesně v průchodu (jak měl ve zvyku) a podobně velkého Valiho těsně u něj.

Hel a Loki nikde.

Tony překročil oba spáče a se zívnutím otevřel ledničku. Téměř poslepu nahmatal jogurt - neměl rád jogurty - vzal si lžičku a rozešel se k podezřele tiché ložnici. Opatrně sáhl po klice a tak jemně, jako snad ještě nikdy, dveře otevřel. Přivítal ho napůl hřejivý, napůl děsivý výhled.

Loki seděl v tureckém sedu na posteli a měl před sebou natažené dlaně. Neslyšně cosi zašeptal a z jedné dlaně mu vylétla sprška jiskřiček. Ty zůstaly viset ve vzduchu, smaragdově zářivé a uklidňující, a čekaly na další příkaz. Když Tony nahlédl do pokoje o něco pozorněji, spatřil pak ve tmě sedět i Hel, napodobujíc pohyby svého rodiče. Po chvilce jí z dlaně vylétl slaboučký proud růžových jisker, ty však okamžitě zmizely ve vzduchu. Hel bouchla pěstí do peřin.

Vůbec nechápal, co to mělo znamenat. Ačkoli to vypadalo, že je všechno zažehnáno... tedy alespoň šikana, o kterou se nakonec postarala Pepper, a stačilo jí na to ostudných osmnáct minut rozumné řeči se zděšenými rodiči. A ten zbytek... pokud Tony věděl, byl tady permanentní problém s Lokim, který dostával záchvaty, při kterých by se po hlavě vrhal do boje s monstry a nedbal na to, že má doma děti.

To, že Hel lítaly z dlaní růžové paprsky, mělo s vysokou pravděpodobností co dělat s magií. Zamračil se a zavřel za sebou dveře. Lokiho děti mají magii? A on si toho nevšiml?

Vrátil se do obýváku a znovu si pečlivě prohlédl všechny zbylé potomky. Fenrir zakvíkl, když se omylem kousl do prstu místo do nehtu, Jörmungandr s vyplazeným jazykem obtahoval obrázek kapitána Ameriky, Vali se přikryl Cézarovým ocasem a Narfi se ve spánku pitomě usmíval.

Chudák Hel.

Chudák on. Tak moc je všechny zbožňoval.

Dojedl zbytek jogurtu, vyhodil ho i s lžičkou do koše a odmítaje se zabývat něčím, na co by potřeboval mozek, vtěsnal se opatrně mezi Narfiho a Fenrira. Přitáhl si spícího kluka do náruče - do rána by si nepochybně zlámal krk - a pohladil ho po vlasech.

To, že má Loki depku a Hel magii, mu bylo momentálně fuk.


	8. Dovolená 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračování rodinné povídky, tentokrát zasazené do období konce školního roku a vytoužených prázdnin. Lokiho podivná nálada (stav) přetrvává, stále se v něm bouří bůh neplechy a zodpovědný otec, zatímco Tony je neustále nervózní z toho, co všechno by ho mohlo ještě překvapit. Hel má magii, to už ví. Jenže jestli má Hel magii, je taky možné, že z Jörmungandra bude obrovský had a z Fenrira vlk?

„Loki?“

„Mhho?“

„Vážně bych ocenil, kdybys při jedení banánu nenavazoval oční kontakt.“

„Hno hi ha hom hadi?“

„Vadí mi na tom to, jak se u toho tváříš! Máš pět dětí a pořád jsi z těch pubertálních narážek nevyrostl. A taky nějak nevím, jestli někdo z nich vůbec chápe, že jsi vlastně… v tak trochu netypickém vztahu.“

Neměl zas tak špatnou náladu, aby dobrovolně řešil něco takového, jenom to tak vylétlo.

„Anthony,“ spolkl Loki sousto a obrátil oči v sloup. „Já bych zase ocenil, kdybys každý den nepočítal moje potomky, jsem si jejich počtu vědom. A fakt, že jsem ve vztahu s mužem,“ znovu ten úchylný pohled, „jim jsi jistě ochoten vysvětlit.“

„Tak to prr,“ vyhrkl Tony spěšně, div se nezalkl douškem ranní kávy. „Teď bych ti jako rodič bodl, co? Zapomeň,“ dodal rázně, mávaje u toho odmítavě ukazováčkem.

Neobvykle teplý červen se chýlil ke konci, a společně s ním i veškerá energie dospělých lidí. Učitelé balili kufry, rodiče se hroutili a sháněli příměstské tábory, Lokimu den ode dne trvalo déle vstát z postele, jen Tony byl více méně při smyslech. Když jakžtakž přijal fakt, že je Lokiho dcera taková malá tikající magická bomba, vrátil se společný život do starých kolejí; uznale pokýval hlavou, když mu přišel mail ze školy, že Narfi Lokison popadl židli a bez nejmenšího ostychu ji v hodině fyziky prohodil oknem, načež ten samý den ukradl vidličku ve školní jídelně, jejíž funkce nediplomaticky využil při jiných aktivitách, než je napichování vařených brambor.

Taky mu zanedlouho potom přišla pozvánka do poradny, kde seděl čtyřicet minut se stopadesátikilovou ženskou a poslouchal, jak je neobvyklé, že dítě Fenrirova věku odmítá promluvit, ať už se mu slibuje cokoli. Tony se tehdy upřímně zamyslel a snažil se zavzpomínat, jestli tuhle činnost Lokiho nesmělý syn vůbec ovládá, ale protože byla sociálka to poslední, na co měl náladu, taktně pomlčel.

Bezelstný a mírumilovný Jörmungandr dal spolužákovi pěstí. Dotyčnému chlapci nebylo možno vysvětlit, a nejstarší z Lokiho potomků se vážně snažil, že Avengers se neskládají pouze z boha, miliardáře, super vojáka a zeleného monstra, ale že mezi ně patří i takové nuly (tady přistál úder), jako je ‚zakrslý lukostřelec a zrzavá ženská‘. Tony od té doby přestal používat přezdívky a začal oba své kolegy nazývat skutečnými jmény, což určitě nikomu nepřišlo podezřelé.

Vali byl zase přinucen bojovat za to, aby směl zůstat v přípravce. Ačkoli jeho rodný list mluvil jasně (ať už byl pravý nebo ne), učitelky odmítaly přijmout fakt, že by takový malý, zranitelný a uplakaný tvor měl vůbec chodit mezi lidi. A ať už na to má věk nebo ne, měl by být doma s maminkou. Protože se Tony děsil představy, jak by si na něm novináři smlsli, kdyby zjistili nedostatek maminek v jeho věži, rozhodl se Loki klesnout natolik hluboko, že ještě dva měsíce po jeho návštěvě školy musel odmítat nápadníky, protože si nemoudře vybral příliš atraktivní schránku. Nechtěl totiž dávat Valimu neatraktivní maminku, a sám si vybral někoho, kdo pro něj nebude příliš složitý. Krapet zlenivěl, dalo by se říct. Kdysi bral možnosti přeměnit se do lidí, kteří se mu podobali nejméně jako výzvu, teď to byla jen zbytečná námaha.

Aby to Tony zkrátil, blížily se prázdniny a s tím i tak nějak… očekávaná dovolená. Protože se mu Loki hroutil před očima, děti vlčely (i když Fenrir byl nejklidnější, ale pod lampou je největší tma) a Pepper mu dávala přednášky o tom, že se dětem dostatečně nevěnuje.

Nezabral argument o tom, že  _děti_  se nevěnují  _jemu_ , ani argument, že ty děti nejsou jeho a ani nezná jejich matku. Nezabralo nic a Pepper mu posílala odkazy na různé akce, na kterých by pravděpodobně zmodral samou nudou. Ještě k tomu mu emailová schránka tvrdošíjně sdělovala, že není možno zprávy z této adresy posílat rovnou do spamu. Nechápal, jak to ta šílená ženská dokázala, ale byl v pasti.

Aby byl upřímný, krapet ho mrzelo, že se Loki odmítal čehokoli účastnit a radost už pomalu neviděl v ničem, Tonyho ego si to bralo dost osobně, naprosto nezvyklé nedostatku veselí z jeho pouhé přítomnosti. Bůh, jak se zdálo, byl trvale uvězněn mezi touhou šíleně pobíhat po devíti světech a podpalovat všechno hořlavé i nehořlavé, a mezi touhou být zodpovědným rodičem a záviděníhodným partnerem. Jelikož byla hranice mezi těmito životními posty příliš velká, rozhodl se Loki usadit v hluboké jámě uprostřed, kde nebyl ani jedno, ani druhé, zato se ale cítil jako troska.

Tony se rozhodl, že bude dobrým příkladem. Excelentním příkladem!

Do karet mu však nehrál fakt, že Jörmungandr byl podstatně starší než ostatní děti, tudíž už ho nemohl zabavit něčím podobným jako Valiho (který proseděl celý den u jednoho pexesa, proboha), a Hel byla svým vlastním způsobem dospělejší i starší než všichni dohromady, Fenrir se dokázal hodiny dívat na norské pohádky, a Narfi se nudil, ať jste mu ukázali cokoli, protože se ten zmetek dokázal bavit jedině něčím, co bylo minimálně z devadesáti procent zakázané nebo naprosto nepřípustné.

Když ho Jarvis jedné probdělé noci mezi hrnky kávy odkázal na jakousi maminkovskou stránku, Tony se skoro na smrt urazil a se svým počítačem odmítal komunikovat, tudíž se pak celý den nesl v poněkud dětinském duchu: „Hel, řekni Jarvisovi, ať zhasne.“

Když se Lokiho zeptal, jak se vlastně ta malá monstra bavila, když žili ještě bez něj, dočkal se bezradného pokrčení ramen.

„Většinu času jsem spal, nebo se jim omlouval, nebo se nechal šikanovat,“ přiznal bůh po chvilce, což byl sám o sobě alarmující fakt, protože Loki, který se k něčemu přiznal, byl podezřelý Loki.

„Tak jo,“ zatleskal Tony jednoho dne, když děti přišly ze školy a všechny do jednoho schovaly vysvědčení za záda, „co byste řekli na trochu delší výlet, špunti?“

A těmito nevinnými slovy si napůl vědomě a napůl nevědomě udělal čáru za přísunem příčetnosti.

 

***

 

Tony si nehodlal hrát na normální rodinu, protože by si svůj pokus o dovolenou, kterou by si mohly užít všechny děti včetně Lokiho, akorát zkomplikoval. Tudíž rozhodně odmítl vézt zavazadla v jednom autě společně s dětmi, protože něčemu takovému nebyl jakživ vystaven a rozhodně na tom nic neplánoval měnit.

Auto bylo pohodlné a velké, překvapivě výkonné a nečekaně poslušné, což se bohužel o ničem jiném říct nedalo. Loki se k automobilu stavěl jako k nepříteli, protože vzal tento pomalý a nebezpečný způsob cesty jako útok na své schopnosti, jelikož na tom přece nebyl tak špatně, aby nezvládl teleportovat sedm lidí, z toho šest trpaslíků. Tony si jen napřed uraženě odfrknul, protože on nebyl zas tak malý, to Loki byl nemožně velký, ale pak ho to nějak přešlo, a až když byli bezpečně na dálnici, řekl Lokimu, že možná když si odpočine od magie celkově, bude mu lépe.

S tím samozřejmě bůh nesouhlasil, ale koho to sakra zajímalo.

Když Loki zjistil, jak krásně se v té plechové krabici spí, zcela zapomněl na nevraživost a vyvěsil pomyslnou bílou vlajku, což by Tony bral jako výhru, kdyby na něj tím pádem nezbyla veškerá zodpovědnost. 

„Počet zastávek v poměru s počtem najetých kilometrů mi napovídá, že tady něco není v pořádku,“ byla první věta, kterou se nervově zhroucený řidič ráčil vrátit na zem. Kdyby měl bodovat všechno, co ho rozčilovalo, nic, absolutně nic by se nemohlo vyrovnat jedné jediné maličkosti. Totiž že i přes všechny žalostné žádosti o zastavení („ale já budu blinkat!“), všechno postrkování a vylitá pitíčka, přes norské nadávky a krádeže sběratelských kartiček byl Loki hlavou opřený o sklo a naprosto odmítal brát na vědomí, že mu za zády probíhá válečné tažení. Tony se velkoryse ujal veškerého stresu a zvažoval, že vystoupí za jízdy, což by i navzdory tomu, že auto řídil, pravděpodobně nebylo nikým zaznamenáno.

Jen si povzdychl jako ztrápená matka a zkontroloval ve zpětném zrcátku, jak to vypadá na zadním sedadle, což byla činnost, kterou si slíbil, že neudělá, dokud nedojede do cíle. Hel vypadala už dobrých sto kilometrů smrtelně uražená, protože nemohla pochopit, jak i přes svůj intelekt mohou mít dva dospělí tu drzost ji posadit mezi blbečky, jak sama trefně poznamenala, načež schytala žvýkačku do havraních vlasů. Po autě začaly lítat růžové jiskřičky a mág na předním sedadle si jen opřel nohy o palubku a melancholicky pozoroval ubíhající cestu.

Už se stmívalo, když Tony zastavil na odpočívadle, opřel se o kapotu a zahleděl se do pole. Hel k němu přišla a zatahala ho za rukáv.

„Hele,“ zamračila se, jako by načínala problematiku, která jí vrtala hlavou už od samého začátku cesty. „Když jsi poslal zavazadla napřed, asi znáš cíl výletu, že jo?“ ujistila se. Tony jen cosi zahučel, což naštěstí stačilo. „A ten cíl má bejt co? To je překvápko? Odjeli jsme tak náhle…“ nechala větu dramaticky viset ve vzduchu a povzdychla si. „Je to teda děsně daleko, jako,“ pokračovala ublíženě.

„Nepůjdeš dopředu,“ řekl Tony, zasněně zíraje do zapadajícího slunce. „Já řídím a tvůj táta přirostl k sedadlu.“

„Mám přeci právo na trochu pohodlí,“ ohradila se mini advokátka dotčeně. „Jsem jediná žena mezi muži a není na mne brán ani nejmenší ohled!“

„Zastavuju ti na benzínkách!“ zvolal Tony a rozhodil rukama do stran, napůl aby se rozloučil se sluníčkem, napůl aby odehnal to otravné dítě. Jak se dá odbýt takové stvoření a nebýt přitom nařčen z kruté tyranie? „A vůbec, promluv si se svým otcem. Pěkně na to všechno kašle.“

Hel, která ze všech potomků pobrala nejvíce odvahy (pravděpodobně po své matce, jinak si to Loki neuměl vysvětlit), se hrdě narovnala a vydala se do boje. Přesvědčit Lokiho, aby se vzdal svého místa, bylo překvapivě jednoduché. Dívenka jednoduše přišla ke dveřím, otevřela je dokořán, vzala Lokiho dlouhou ruku a zatáhla ho za ni, a stále ospalý bůh ji automaticky následoval ven, nechal se beze slova zavést ke svým synům a zůstal tam. Když se Tony posadil zase za volant, lekl se, že mu Loki definitivně utekl. Pak spatřil rozzářenou holku na předním sedadle, načež se opatrně podíval dozadu a spatřil, že Loki dělá své schopnosti usnout všude skutečnou čest.

Fenrir s Valim vzali tátovu přítomnost jako vysvobození od neustálého utrpení v podobě sestřiných ostrých loktů a oba dva navýsost spokojeni, vzali si z rodiče příklad a ustlali si na něm, zatímco Jörmungandr zíral z okna a mručel cosi o zvrácených představách o spravedlnosti, protože to on byl nejstarší a přesto musel trpět na zadním sedadle.

Obvykle Tony neměl nijak zvláštní radost z toho, když dojel na místo, na které dojet původně chtěl, ale ta úleva, která se ho zmocnila po konečném vystoupení z auta, byla natolik intenzivní, že se musel přidržet kapoty auta, aby ji rozdýchal. Stanul před krásným srubem na samotném kraji lesa. Vyčasilo se, celý obrázek hezky doplnilo zrovinka vycházející slunce a z auta vyskočila nadšená Hel (z půl kilometru spatřila, že u jezera jsou kachňátka), zatímco se za ní vlekl zbytek nadšenců.

Loki zamžoural na dům, pak na Tonyho.

„Je ráno,“ poznamenal poněkud zmateně. Tony jen nadzvedl obočí. „Měl jsi mě vzbudit.“

„Zkoušel ses někdy vzbudit? Kdyby jo, neměl bys tu drzost mi něco takového říkat. Je to absolutně nemožné,“ zazubil se génius a vešel do srubu, kde jednak čekala zavazadla, a jednak jedna přítomnost, kterou tak nějak zapomněl zmínit…

„Jé, Cézar je tu taky!“ zaradovala se Hel a Tony si řekl, že se stáhne z bojiště. Ostentativně zívl a zabarikádoval se v ložnici s tím, že se potřebuje vyspat, zcela slepý k těm šíleně pronikavým očím, které se mu celou cestu do pokoje propalovaly do zátylku.

Loki se potom, co vyhodil láskyplného berňáka za dveře, vydal na menší průzkum terénu. Jakožto zodpovědný rodič napřed zakotvil u ledničky, kterou shledal ke svému překvapení plnou. Když uslyšel křupnutí parkety, jen si povzdychl, zavřel ledničku a aniž by se otočil, řekl:

„Kam si myslíš, že jdeš.“

Odpovědí mu byl útrpný povzdech, u kterého kdyby nevěděl, že ho nevydal, byl by si myslel, že ho vydal.

„Byly tam malý kachňátka,“ přiznal provinilec po chvíli.

Tentokrát si útrpně povzdychl Loki.

„Fajn,“ zabručel. „Ale sama ne. Vyber si schopného bratra a běž s ním.“

„To je jako bys mi řekl, že nikam nemůžu!“ vztekala se dívenka. „Poslední známka civilizace byla spoustu kilometrů zpátky!“ Na jeho rozespalý mozek bylo to dítě příliš rychlé. „Pojď se mnou ty. Ve tvé schopnosti mám důvěru!“ řekla prohnaně, jako manipulátorka, kterou také byla. Loki na sebe býval za tyhle schopnosti a rysy osobnosti opravdu pyšný. Kdysi. Nutně by si potřeboval promluvit s matkou.

Jen se znovu nešťastně podíval na ledničku, v duchu jí slíbil, že se vrátí, a nechal malou tyranku, ať ho vytáhne z domu.

Hel ho zpátky dovedla až kvečeru.

 

***

 

Měsíc vrhal světlo na vše v dohledu a relativně vyspaný Tony by se tou nádherou i kochal, zvyklý jen na nepříliš spoře osvětlený New York, kdyby ho něco jiného neděsilo k smrti. Fenrir seděl na vyvýšené skalce kousek od verandy a fascinovaně na úplněk zíral, div nezapomněl mrkat. Tony na poslední chvíli spolkl hysterický výkřik, načež se necivilizovaně vrhl k dítěti a prudce si ho přitáhl do náruče tak, aby měl Fenrir hlavu někde v jeho rameni.

Zatímco v Tonyho představách se maličký mírumilovný chlapec měnil v krvelačnou bestii, Loki touto fantazií nebyl ani zbla zneklidněn. Jen nadzvedl obočí a řekl:

„Nebuď paranoidní, Tony.“

„Paranoidní!“ zajíkl se Stark uraženě, jednou rukou drže chlapce v náruči, druhou rukou přidržuje Fenrirovu hlavu tak, aby dítě nemělo nejmenší šanci se na lákavý měsíc znovu podívat. „Podívej se, s čím já žiju! Paranoidní! Nejsem! Nejsem paranoidní,“ zopakoval o něco klidněji a důstojněji a snad na důkaz své vyrovnanosti dosud uvězněného kluka pohladil po rozčepýřených vlasech. „Jsem jen znepokojený a starostlivý,“ dodal smrtelně vážně. „Tvoje dcera tu pobíhá a hází mí tu do čela růžové paprsky, nemám tušení, co můžu očekávat od těch ostatních!“

Loki to buďto vzal jako dobrý argument, nebo usnul. Jeho mlčení trvalo příliš dlouho na to, aby nesouhlasil, a když Loki souhlasil, vždycky v tom byl háček. Tony se k němu přiblížil, Fenrira stále v náruči, a špičkou boty do něj lehce kopnul.

„A koukej mi odpovědět něco chytrého a přesvědčivého!“ zakončil srdceryvné expozé a znovu dítě pohladil po vlasech, aby i tentokrát ukázal – ať už jemu, sobě nebo komukoli jinému – že je naprosto v klidu. „I kdybys měl lhát,“ dodal ještě po dalších pár vteřinách ticha, jelikož Lokiho mlčení poukazovalo na neschopnost vyřknout něco pravdivého, když už by měl Tony tak najednou brát v potaz mytologické odkazy.

Pravdou bylo, že se Loki momentálně potýkal s takovým menším uvědoměním, jelikož ani jakožto pravý otec taktéž netušil, co dalšího od svých potomků očekávat, tudíž se zrovna někde hluboko v hlavě zaobíral tím, že by proměnou Fenrira v obrovského vlka vlastně ani nebyl tolik překvapen. Ovšem odmítal propadnout panice stejně jako ten malicherný smrtelník, založil si tedy ruce na hrudi a naprázdno klapl pusou.

To muselo stačit.

 

***

 

Děti byly v postelích. Vlastně, co si budou dva géniové po boku nalhávat, to, že je naposledy viděli v postelích, neznamená, že v těch postelích stále jsou. Ne, že by to snad dozor zajímalo. Dozor se momentálně snažil uvelebit v posteli, což se mu po pár dlouhých vteřinách i povedlo.

„Ne! Kašli na to, sám jsi s tím souhlasil!“

Loki se zarazil uprostřed pohybu, dlouhou ruku v dosud ladném a působivém gestu. Žádná magie, připomněl si napůl s výsměchem, napůl otráveně. Sice mu už pár let cuchalo nervy, že něco, čím se proslavil v devíti světech, teď používal na uklízení nádobí nebo na ovládání televize (což byla bomba, mimochodem, protože synchronizace elektroniky a magie byl urážlivě nedoceněný objev –  _jeho_  objev), každopádně pořád se to počítalo za nemalou výhodu a nebylo pro něj lehké teď všechno dělat… osobně. Kdy na tohle kývnul? A kývnul na to vůbec?

„Fajn,“ řekl a dokončil mávnutí ruky, ovšem bez kouzla, které by ještě před chvílí zcela jistě následovalo. „Tak si ty dveře zavři sám.“

„Mně se nechce vstávat,“ zakňučel Tony z polštáře. „Nebuď línej, máš božskou výdrž, ne?“

„Vždyť jsi celý den spal,“ odvětil Loki. Neměl problém s tím, že by vstal a zavřel dveře, ale dlouho si do nikoho nerýpl, a kdykoli se mu to nešťastnou náhodou povedlo u dětí, skončil jeho den v uplakaném údolí. Kdy naposledy se pořádně pohádal a potom se nemusel omlouvat? Nostalgicky si povzdychl.

„Mám dovolenou,“ zaskučel smrtelník znovu. „Jarve! Zavři dveře!“

Loki se zazubil jako hladový žralok při pohledu na krvácejícího potápěče.

„Ach, ale Jarvis tady není, Tony,“ odpověděl sladce. Oči mu svítily a on měl takovou chuť se rozdiskutovat na nějaké banální téma, až ho brněl jazyk. Starkovský gen se tady přece nemohl zapřít, že ne. Zas tak unavený být nemohl.

Tonyho polštářem ztlumené skučení se brzy přeměnilo v lehké chrápání a Loki zůstal ležet na zádech, zíral do stropu a nadále odmítal jít zavřít dveře. Když na konečcích prstů ucítil důvěrně známé teplo od toho zatraceného čokla (který se z té šopy bůhvíjak dostal), rezignovaně zavřel oči a řekl si, že ráno zajde do nejbližší civilizace a udělá to, co mu šlo odjakživa nejlépe; zmatek.

 

***

 

Ovšem nelze dělat zmatek bez plného žaludku, řekl si ráno, když radostně kuchtil vydatnou snídani. Pravděpodobně vypadal, že hodlá nakrmit celý dům a veškerou lesní zvěř, ale pravdou bylo, že to hodlal spořádat sám.

Nejbližší civilizace, jak zjistil, byla vesnička asi dvanáct kilometrů vzdálená od jejich srubu. Sotva potkal nějakého strýčka s neuvěřitelným nutkáním mu povyprávět historii svého domu, který postavil jeho praprapraděda holýma rukama. Když Loki suše konstatoval, že na to ta stavba taky vypadá, byl ponechán o samotě.

Ztrápeně si povzdychl, a přestože se nehodlal vzdát titulu boha neplechy, odmítal si vystřelit ze stařenky s těžkou nákupní taškou, což byl momentálně jediný dostupný potenciální cíl. Povzdychl si ještě ztrápeněji, vzhlédl k nebi a zadoufal, že ho Heimdall nevidí, načež za starou paní přišel a otázal se jí, jestli nepotřebuje pomoc. Když ho babička po dalších tří stech metrech poplácala po tváři s tím, že by mělo na světě být více chlapců jako je on, jen spolkl veškerá slova, znovu pomyslel na Heimdalla a vzdálil se.

Potůček se krásně třpytil, poněkud opožděný kohout si vzpomněl, že má vzbudit celou vesnici, malá kaplička uprostřed náměstí s nepříliš okázalou kašnou svolávala věřící na ranní mši.

Loki si máchal nohy v potoce a pohledem vraždil lesknoucí se oblázky. Všechno tady bylo tak… klidné. Tak nudné, hloupé, pomalé. Motýli si poletovali nad kytkami, čmeláci líně bzučeli v květináčích. Zvon ztichl a k Lokimu z dálky doléhal ospalý a nevýrazný hlas kněze.

Nejradši by si lehl do té krásné měkké trávy a-… ne. Přišel, aby se něco dělo! Sedl si na něj motýl. Nevinně mávl křídly a Loki si schoval hlavu do dlaní.

Heimdall pravděpodobně umíral smíchy.

Dobře mu tak.

Lokimu se nikdo smát nebude.

 

***

 

Když se Tony probudil a zjistil, že je v ložnici sám, jen se protáhl, zamručel jako kočka a pohladil pochrupujícího Cézara po hřbetě. Necítil se jako po flámu, kdy mu třeštila hlava a on se nedokázal ani podepsat, ale zároveň se necítil ani odpočatý, že by se vrhl vstříc práci nebo – když už tady sakra byl – vydatnějšímu odpočinku. Byl to takový ten stav, kdy ho nic nebolelo ani nic neštvalo, ale zároveň takový, kdy by ho ani poplach nedokázal dostat z pyžama, natož z domu. Cítil se tak akorát na ospalé otravné a neproduktivní bloumání domem, případnou svačinu a následný spánek.

A vlastně se na takový den docela těšil. Sice by se mu hodil po boku jeden bůh, který uměl být ve chvilkách slabosti až překvapivě mazlivý typ (ale Tony o tom nesmí mluvit, protože jinak přijde o všechny vnitřnosti. Zaživa. A upřímně, Tonyho nikdy ani nenapadlo, že Lokiho výhružky mohou být i plané. Protože nejsou.) Ale že by mu to kazilo den, to zase ne.  _Vzhůru do dne lenošení,_  zazubil se a rozverně se vydal do kuchyně, doufaje, že mu to hladové monstrum (které rozhodně nevypadá, že by dokázalo tolik sežrat) nesnědlo půlku lednice, ne-li dokonce víc.

Když mu kdosi přitiskl kousek hadry k ústům, jeho omámený mozek jen jakoby slabě blikl ( _pozor_ ), ale hned zase zkratoval. Byly doby, kdy by v blízkosti deseti metrů uslyšel sebemenší šustnutí a už by si přivolával oblek, ale teď, když byl pod neustálým dohledem pěti hyperaktivních (hlasitých) dětí, už ho nevyděsil ani výbuch.

Teprve když cítil, jak ho někdo podepírá a pokládá na zem, uvědomil si, že v tom domě bylo stejně nějaké podezřelé ticho. A pak už ho nic nezajímalo; ani Loki, ani děti, ani snídaně.


	9. Dovolená 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cože. Cože! Na dovolené že se odpočívá? Padouši nikdy neodpočívají, a tahle povídka není výjimkou. Děti se v krizové situaci vytáhnou, dospělí znemožní, a prázdniny skončí ještě dřív, než vůbec začnou.

První věc, které si byl vědom, byl jeho vypláznutý jazyk.

„Bla,“ odplivl si. To, že měl svázané ruce, už nepovažoval za takové překvapení. Ovšem fakt, že byl sám, ho zalarmoval o něco víc, než by čekal. Polilo jej horko. V ústech měl sucho, oči ho štípaly, vnitřnosti jakoby se mu stahovaly do malého vystresovaného uzlíčku.

„Co s nima?“ syknul kdosi. Bylo to tlumené a Tony musel na okamžik zadržet dech, aby se ujistil, že se mu to jenom nezdálo. Opřel si hlavu o stěnu a přál si, aby byla o něco studenější. „Nebudu zabíjet malý děcka, o tom se nikdo nezmiňoval, a i kdyby-…“

Vystřelil do sedu a zavrčel jako divoké zvíře dřív, než mu došlo, že není moudré ukazovat, že je vzhůru. Pohled, který se mu hned vzápětí naskytl, mu to potvrdil.

„Tak už jsme vzhůru?“ zeptal se jeden z útočníků, podle masky těžko říct, jak vypadal, nicméně znalecký pohled od hlavy až k patám jasně udal, že se jedná o ženu. Velmi povedenou.

„I kdybych si nebyla jistá, že jsi to ty, už podle tohohle je jasný, že jsi Stark,“ uchechtla se žena nevesele. Byla v černé kombinéze, která jí lichotila stejně jako Nataši, ale byla o něco větší a její vlasy byly krátké a blonďaté. Pohlédl jí do tmavých očí, jediné části tváře, která nebyla skrytá za umělou deskou. Musel vypadat skutečně bídně. A navíc pořád neměl tušení, kde byl. Vzdáleně si uvědomoval, že byl pravděpodobně stále ve svém srubu, ale o téhle… místnosti neměl zdání. Byl tady jakýsi kýbl a koště… to leccos vysvětlilo.

Opravdu doufal, že si pro něj přišli jen kvůli jeho nápadům či vynálezům či vědomostem, zkrátka kvůli něčemu, co jim mohl poskytnout jedině živý, protože jestli to byli prachsprostí zabijáci, neměl šanci. Mozek mu přeskakoval z jednoho plánu na druhý, a jeden za druhým padal na jednom jediném faktoru.

Kde jsou sakra ostatní?

Proč by se zabijáci maskovali? Ne totiž, že by snad potom mohl svědčit...

„V databázi nejsou. Pod jeho jménem určitě ne.“

„Tak je nehledej pod jeho jménem, ty tupče,“ křikla žena zpátky do chodby. „Kdyby měl slavný Tony Stark děcka, tak se o tom ví, nemyslíš?“

„No a pod jakým jménem je mám hledat?“ ozval se znovu ten první hlas, zoufalý, mužský, mladý. 

Tony se tak zaposlouchal do rozhovoru, že ho následný kopanec do žaludku zabolel víc, než by čekal. Vyhekl a znovu si odplivl. Na chuť trichlormethanu si těžko zvykat.

„Co jsou zač ty děcka? Dal ses na charitu nebo na prodej bílýho masa?“ ani na ni nemusel vidět, ten úšklebek slyšel velmi zřetelně.

„Ohh,“ zasténal. „To jste si sem přišli rýpnout? To jste mohli napsat meil-“ umlčela ho další rána. „Ale pravda, meil nemá výhodu bezprostředního kontaktu.“

„Zavři hubu a šetři dech, za chvilku dostaneš příležitost mluvit, co hrdlo ráčí,“ zasyčela na něj. Byl by si pomyslel, že se mu ta žena mstí, když si všiml, že tahle míra nenávisti u pouhého žoldáka nemá žádnou logiku. Možná se s ní kdysi vyspal. Přece nebyla tak blbá, aby si myslela, že skutečně zavolá.

Ale na druhou stranu – za tyhle myšlenky a životní postoje si to všechno zasloužil. V domě bylo ticho. Očekával by rozzuřenou Hel, vyděšeného Valiho, zkrátka jakýkoli důkaz života, ale neslyšel nic než vlastní dech a vzdálené cvakání klávesnice.

„Nemůžu je najít ani pod žádným jiným jménem!“ zaskučel ten muž z chodby. Žena obrátila oči v sloup.

„Nepotřebujem děcka,“ zavrčela na něj. Pak naposledy střelila vražedným pohledem po svém zajatci, načež vyšla z místnosti a o něco tlumeněji dodala: „Sežeň Iana. Zkoušej to pořád dál, signál tady je.“ _  
_

_Ah,_ zazubil se Tony. Takže ho potřebovali živého, neměli žaludek na vraždu dětí a ještě se nemohli dovolat někomu, kdo měl být pravděpodobně jeho odvoz. Mohlo to být vůbec lepší? _  
_

_Ale kde je Loki, proboha, kde je ten idiot, když ho člověk potřebuje._

Možná ho taky dostali. Co když ho dostali? Co když už ho dávno měli zpacifikovaného a na cestě do nějaké šílené laboratoře s ještě šílenějším vědátorem, který ho bude chtít vykuchat čistě pro akademické účely? Co když zjistí, že má Hel magii, vezmou ji taky, ublíží jí, zavraždí, a on tady sedí v kumbálu na košťata a nedokáže rozvázat primitivní uzel.

Srdce mu divoce tlouklo a on měl pocit, že brzy bude zvracet.

Jistá část mozku, jeho oblíbená, ta logická a racionální, mu namlouvala, že ti lidé – pokud je tak mohl nazvat – o přítomnosti dětí ve srubu neměli tušení, tudíž si pravděpodobně budou myslet, že se jakožto miliardář a ajťák k tomu postaral o to, aby nebyly v žádné databázi, která by se proti němu dala v budoucnu použít, ale i tak, těžko se schoulit do toho krásného racionálního koutku, když ty děti neviděl, netušil, jestli jsou v pořádku. A i kdyby snad Lokiho dostali, těžko by se nepochlubili, že?

***

Loki, který dosud ležel v trávě se zavřenýma očima, se čistě pro své dobro snažil o cosi jako meditaci. Příšerně se nudil a navzdory svému rannímu vyrabování ledničky se jeho žaludek rozhodl, že je čas na další svačinu. Kdyby neměl božský metabolismus, nejspíš už by se ani na nohy nezvedl. Dlaň si podvědomě přitiskl na břicho.

A hned nato zaječel.

Pravda, když se na to podíval zpětně, musel uznat, že na studený psí čumák by se dalo reagovat i o něco klidněji. Zvlášť když ten psí čumák byl miniaturní. A že to nebyl psí čumák jako spíš vlčí.

Štěně do něj strkalo drobnou hlavičkou a on nestačil žasnout. Napřed si na něj sedá motýl, potom se tu k němu bude tulit čokl, snad v sobě už neměl tu děsivou a padoušskou energii, kterou celá léta neúnavně pěstoval? Prsty zvíře odstrčil.

„A dost,“ pravil rozhodně a zvedl se. Špičkou nohy mládě posunul kus od sebe. Vlče se mu zakouslo do nohavice. Sklonil se, vzal jej za kůži na krku a zdvihl ho do vzduchu.

„Ještě jednou a poletíš,“ zavrčel na něj a ukázal na potok. Vlče mu začalo ňuchat do rukávu. Bůh mu věnoval pohled, který na Asgardu děsil i divoké medvědy. Štěně ňuchalo dál.

Rozhodl se, uondán a naprosto otráven, že se vrátí zpátky a dá si druhou snídani. Tony stejně nevypadal, že by měl v plánu se v příštích dvou dnech probudit. Zarazil se. On neudělal snídani dětem. Kdo teda udělal snídani dětem? Povzdychl si, štěně odhodil do záhonku a vydal se domů. Hel se nesmí dostat k plotně, zásadně u ní dělala čest svému jménu.

Povzbuzen novým úkolem, který ještě k tomu zaváněl průšvihem, vydal se do srubu v o něco lepší náladě. Což trvalo krásné čtyři vteřiny, než se mu cosi zakouslo do boty. A to samé cosi s ním začalo cloumat, maličko a slabě, ale přesto. Až by si skoro pomyslel, že se mu to zvíře snaží něco říct.

Opět se sklonil a vzal tvorečka za krk. Zblízka se mu podíval do očí. Štěně zakňučelo a nešťastně sebou zmítalo. Pak Lokiho raflo do ruky. Loki s ním znovu hodil do vysoké trávy. Chtěl se po cestě v klidu projít, vydýchat nějak tu neklidnou krev, pokud se něco takového vůbec vydýchat dá, ale s tímhle monstrem za zády se mu to povede jen těžko.

Teleportoval se přímo do kuchyně.

V hrudi ho cosi štíplo, těsně pod žebry, a on snad jen z dramatu padl k zemi. Spíš otráven a znechucen než skutečně raněn, zvedl hlavu a zamžoural kolem sebe. Pak spatřil masku.

_Hel_ , zamumlal jeho zmatený mozek, pořád nechápaje, proč je natažený na zemi, proč mu lehké štípnutí přivodilo tolik bolesti, tolik ohně. Měl by s ní na té magii zapracovat…

Tma.

***

„No ty vole. Ty vole, ty vole, ty vole, vole, ty vole.“ Panika. „Ježíšikristepanebože. Ty jo… huuu… no fuj.“ Oliver si zrovna protahoval krk, čekaje na nejmenší náznak signálu od Iana, když se mu jen kousek od něj vyloupla z ničeho vysoká postava. Ani si neuvědomil, že splnil úkol, nechápal, že to skutečně zvládl, protože se v to nikdy neodvážil ani doufat.

Vyvaleně zíral na maličkou, zdánlivě neškodnou pistolku, na letmý pohled jako každou jinou, ovšem s náboji, které by dokázaly sejmout i Hulka, kdyby na to došlo. Když mu tu zbraň přidělili, dělali okolo toho strašný humbuk, a on jen kýval hlavou a říkal, že jo, jasnačka, není přece žádný hňup.

Nečekal, že ho fakt uvidí.

Nečekal, že z toho fakt vystřelí.

Nečekal, že to bude fungovat, natož že se opravdu trefí.

Jenže postupně se mu smysly vracely, potom, co si do zhrouceného boha lehce kopnul, čistě pro jistotu. Na tváři mu rostl spokojený úšklebek.  
Lea byla pořád v kumbálu se Starkem, a on tady během vteřiny sejme boha. Poťouchle se zahihňal. Bude vzteklá jako saň, na Lokiho měla spadeno už pár let, hned od toho okamžiku, co se objevil.

Neměl tušení, co má teď dělat. Měl by ho svázat? Těžko ho zastaví provaz, pouta, cokoli. Na jak dlouho měl být v limbu? Přísahal by, že mu to nadřízení říkali. Možná i několikrát. Znovu si do něj lehce kopl. Pak ho špičkou obrátil na záda, snad aby neležel tak nepohodlně, snad aby mu viděl do tváře. Zamžoural. Teď když se tak na něj díval… asi pochopil, proč ty děti nebyly v žádné databázi.

Mířili na Starka a případně Lokiho, ale že dostanou páku v podobě dětí, to se jim ani nesnilo. Proč jen jejich organizace nemohla fungovat zdravě, tak, jak by měly fungovat všechny? Tam když se někdo vytáhl, dostal dovolenou. U nich když někdo zabodoval, dostal ještě naloženo práce, protože se předpokládalo, že si povede skvěle. To není dobré pro pracovní morálku. Přísahal by, že se něco takového učil ve škole. Kongresová turistika, dobrá i pro vylepšení vztahů se zaměstnan-…

„No?“ vytrhl ho z úvah ženský hlas, netrpělivý a značně podrážděný. Taková minuta v kumbále se samotným Tonym Starkem dokáže jednoho spolehlivě vyčerpat. Ten chlap měl vyřídilku, za kterou by se mělo střílet.

„Co no?“ zmateně se otočil. Pak pohlédl na pistolku v ruce.

„Co tady s tím děláš?“ utrhla se na něj Lea. „Nemáš si tady hrát, máš hledat- do prdele!“

„No jo,“ usmál se Oliver, když si vzpomněl, na co onu pistolku potřeboval. „Sejmul jsem Lokiho.“

Bože, ale znělo to fakt dobře. Lea zírala na expadoucha na kuchyňské podlaze a tvářila se napůl znechuceně, napůl překvapeně. „Takže to nebyla jenom kachna,“ poznamenala po chvilce. „Fakt to spolu táhnou. Kriste.“

Oliver si konečně schoval zbraň a vrátil se zpátky k vysílačce a volání nezvěstného Iana. „Hmm?“ zahučel. „Táhnou? Kam?“

Oliver nebyl Američan. Jeho angličtina byla velmi prostá, tudíž se v idiomech orientoval jen velmi ztěžka. Buď to, anebo byl krapet pomalejší, kdybyste se zeptali jeho známých a příbuzných. Ovšem to, co mu trvalo v hlavě, doháněl svými reflexy. Dokázal neuvěřitelné kousky s letadly, auty i zbraněmi, ale že dva chlapi žijí spolu a ještě mají děti, to mu podezřelé nepřišlo.

Lea nad ním mávla rukou.

„Kam jsi zavřel děcka?“

„Nahoře, do jejich pokoje. Okno je zajištěné. Dveře taky. Svázaní jsou ti starší. To nejmenší je v postýlce, nemá šanci se z ní dostat,“ uchechtl se. „Brali to docela sportovně.“

„Jak dlouho takhle vydrží?“ kývla Lea k zhroucené postavě u kuchyňského ostrůvku. Oliver pokrčil rameny a čistě proto, že už netušil, co jiného dělat, s vysílačkou zatřásl.

„To je v prdeli,“ povzdychl si, když ani ta nejosvědčenější metoda ze všech neuspěla. „Když se mu neozveme do hodiny, letí bez nás,“ dodal jakoby mimochodem. Lea si sundala masku.

„Do hodiny se může probrat, a pak to bude v hajzlu. Děcka zvládnem, Stark je bez té své plechovky taky ztracenej, ale… co s bohem?“ s odkrytou tváří vypadala mnohem zranitelněji, velké tmavé oči plné starosti a hrůzy z toho, co bude, pokud se mise nepodaří. Jejich vedení neoplývalo shovívavostí a její rejstřík už dávno nebyl čistý.

„Tak pro Iana dojdu sám,“ navrhl mladší z agentů nadšeně. Lea obrátila oči v sloup.

„A do nebe se hodláš dostat po schodech nebo jak?“

„A jo vlastně. Možná někde přistál…“

Chýlilo se k večeru. Tony nutně potřeboval na záchod. Proč se tohle nikdy v žádném filmu neukázalo? Rukojmí v bankách proseděli den i noc a nikdo z nich si na plný močák nestěžoval. Tahle situace sama o sobě byla mimořádně nefér, jelikož od chvíle, co vstal, se nestihl napít, rty mu praskaly a za drink by dal levou ruku, a jediné, co mu právě mohlo dělat starosti, byl jeden neodbytný orgán.

„Co takhle vyvenčit?“ zvolal. „Už nejsem nejmladší,“ dodal. Agentka nakoukla do dveří, stále v masce, stále ve slušivé kombinéze, ale oči byly tmavší a vlasy rozcuchanější.

„Nejsi,“ souhlasila s ním a Tony se málem načepýřil. „A přesto sis nabrnkl boha,“ dodala podle. „Nevypadá špatně, to ne,“ pokračovala, nehtem odlupujíc špatnou omítku u zárubní. „Ale co on vidí na tobě, těžko říct. Kdo ví, jestli jsou bohové na prachy, Asgard je prý velmi bohatý svět, co jsem slyšela.“

Tony nesnášel, když s ním jeho únosci nekomunikovali, ale teď měl chuť té ženské vyrvat hlasivky. Protože za takovým nevinným pokecem zásadně následovalo něco, co se posluchači nemohlo líbit.

„Doufám, že na tebe ty děcka aspoň přepsal,“ mluvila Lea dál, jemně a zasněně, jako by jí srdce divoce nebušilo v hrudi, jako by netušila, že je Ian už dávno pryč, a že se Loki může každou chvíli vzbudit. „Jinak to budou mít těžký.“

Dostali ho.

Ne.

Blafuje. Vždycky… vždycky blafuje.

Lea byla ve své práci dobrá. Spatřila záblesk nejistoty, i když byl jen velmi nepatrný. A stejně jako zaryla nehet pod další kousek uvolněné omítky, ponořila se do hlubin duše Tonyho Starka.

***

Z nebohé dívenky už dobré dvě hodiny létaly jiskřičky. Neměla tušení, jak to zastavit, byla vyděšená, rozzuřená, zmatená a hladová. Jörmungandr, který si plně uvědomoval, v jaké situaci se nachází a že by se měl jako starší chovat nejklidněji, sestře nevyčítal, že mu postupně propaluje nohavice.

Střídavě zatínal a uvolňoval pěsti, žaludek jako na vodě. Srdce mu bušilo podezřele klidně, nedělal žádné prudké pohyby, jen zhluboka dýchal a snažil se nemyslet na to, co se děje v jiné místnosti. Někdy v poledne, když jim ti dva vtrhli do domu a svázali je, někdy v ten moment zaznamenal, že se mu tělem prolévá ledový klid. Neměnil výraz, když ho svazovali, nemluvil, když ta žena uhodila jeho mladší sestru, přestože by se po komkoli jiném zuřivě vrhl.

Nevařila se mu krev, neměl žádný adrenalin, zbyl jen děsivý, odporný a lezavý chlad. Po poledni, kdy se zachvěl vzduch, v době, kdy se jen trošičku otřásl časoprostor, kdy celý dům prostoupila silná magie, tak silná, a přesto v tu chvíli tak bezmocná, věděl, že dostali i jejich jedinou naději na záchranu.

Doufal tiše, že si jejich skoro němý bratr stále tiše hraje na půdě, tak, jako si hrával vždycky. Doufal, že si Fenrir nevybral zrovna tenhle den pro to, aby šťastně zavýskl, aby zavolal na sourozence, ať si jdou hrát s ním, doufal, že se zabral do hry a v poklidu si bloudí svými vlastními představami, tak blízko a přitom tak daleko od nebezpečí.  
Hel tekly po tvářích zoufalé slzy. Ty šílené jiskry, u kterých se teprve nedávno začala domnívat, že už ví, jak na ně, jak je zastavit, nemohla teď vůbec ovládat. Zcela se vymkly její kontrole, stejně jako její emoce. Měla strach, tak moc se bála, co ti lidé chtějí, proč neslyšeli Tonyho, proč pro ně nepřišel táta, proč tady pořád byli, co chtěli, kde byl Fenrir, byl ještě maličký, co když ho najdou, budou si myslet, že se snaží utéct, a ublíží mu, co potom, co potom-

Narfi měl jako jediný zalepenou pusu. Nadvakrát. Když nestačily kopance, začal nadávat, když nenacházel slov, jednoduše křičel, a když mu vzali hlas, tak sebou zmítal jako ryba na suchu. Chvílemi se zdálo, jako by do něj vstoupil ďábel, do žil se mu vlila nová krev. Dokonce i teď, když mu únosci nevěnovali pozornost, i s páskou přes pusu vydával zvuky, které by jinému rozervaly hlasivky.

Vali spal v postýlce a slintal si na polštář.

„Nepřijdou pro nás,“ vzlykla Hel. „Tak dlouho by to nikdy netrvalo. Venku se stmívá, hele,“ kývla hlavou k oknu. „Jestli do… jestli dostali tátu, tak… tak…“ znovu se rozplakala. Narfi se uklidnil a zhluboka si oddychl. Místo křiku teď upřel nenávistný pohled na svou vlastní sestřičku. Hel sebou cukla.

„Co je,“ zasyčela na něj, slzy stále v očích. „Já za to přece nemůžu.“

Narfi ani nemrkl. Vzápětí začal divoce pohazovat hlavou směrem k postýlce.

„No jistě,“ odsekla dívenka jedovatě. „Vali nám určitě pomůže. Vždyť neumí pomalu ani slézt ze židle, teď chceš, aby se dostal z postýlky?“

Následoval zuřivý výkřik, i přes dvě pásky příliš hlasitý. Vali zakňoural a ospale na své sourozence zamrkal.

„Vali, poslouchej!“ zašeptala Hel naléhavě, z neustálého úniku magie bledá a roztřesená. „Musíš… zkusit vylézt z postýlky, ano?“ Narfi obrátil oči v sloup a nafoukl tváře. „Nesmím na něj přece křičet, jinak to neudělá,“ bránila se mu sestra. Znovu se obrátila na nejmladšího. „Potřebujeme tvoji pomoc, musíš vylézt z postýlky a rozvázat nás, slyšíš, musíme najít tátu.“

„Tátu?“ zajíkl se Vali. „Co se stalo tátovi?“

„To nevíme.“

Vali ztratil veškerou barvu z tváří. „A Tony?“

A Tony?

***

Díky své fantazii vydělával miliardy, teď by ji však z fleku prohodil oknem. Nebo zdí, když na to přijde. Žádné okno tu neměl a on vážně potřeboval na záchod. Jak necitlivé, myslet na záchod, když ti někde kuchají milence.

Kuš.

„Nečekal jsem, že k tomu někdy dojde, ale já prosím, abych byl vyvenčen,“ pravil. „Vám se snad nechce?“ dodal nevěřícně. Chudáci děti. Ale ony se aspoň nemusely stydět za následky, to on tady byl dospělý, a rozhodně ještě nebyl dost starý na to, aby to prostě pustil. Doufal.

Agentka pohodila hlavou a nespokojeně mlaskla. Omítka u zárubní byla skoro oloupaná. Ryla do Tonyho téměř neustále, už jí dávno vyschlo v krku, ale on se jí pořád nechtěl zhroutit. A bůh na kuchyňské podlaze se naštěstí stále nechtěl probudit.

„Taky bych nečekal, že budu radit únoscům, ale evidentně nemáte odvoz. Hrajete tady o čas a já když se denně nepřihlásím do systému…“ větu nechal viset ve vzduchu. „Zkrátka bych to tady zabalil, bejt váma.“

Dostal ránu. A pak ještě jednu.

„Nabádáš nás, abychom odešli, a chceš tím urychlit náš úklid svědků?“ uchechtla se. „Vím, že to bez táty budou mít děcka těžký, ale vražda…“

„To je jak ze špatnýho filmu, kriste. Jestli mě chcete sebrat, tak mě seberte, musíte být vážně neuvěřitelně neschopní. Vaše firma teprve začíná?“ nadhodil zlehka a překřížil nohy. Fakt už musel.

***

Lokiho odtáhli bokem, stále bezvládného, stále nesvázaného. Z dětského pokoje se občas ozvalo zaskučení jednoho z nich, toho divokého (a na svůj věk až děsivě vulgárního). Když se na ně šla Lea podívat naposledy, ten nejmenší byl zabořený v polštáři ve své postýlce a ta holka se dusila vlastními vzlyky. Nejstarší flegmatik pravděpodobně usínal.  
Třásly se jí ruce. Její kariéra nikdy nebyla zrovna zářná, ale teď byla v troskách, a přitom to byl tak jednoduchý úkol. Všichni věděli, že si vzal slavný Tony Stark dovolenou, že jel kamsi na samotu bez těch svých technických vymožeností, bez kámošů superhrdinů. Ale měl tu být sám, měl tu být sám!

Čtyři děti a jeden bůh. Ano, onoho zmíněného boha by mohli považovat za výhodu, kdyby neztratili spojení s Ianem, který je měl vyzvednout. Signál byl v některých místech domu o dost horší, venku už byla tma a jejich šéfové jako by se svých dvou neschopných agentů vzdali. Umyli si nad nimi ruce a šli se starat o jiné melouchy.

Měla by si kopnout do bezvědomého Lokiho, dokud ještě mohla a dokud její hlava pevně seděla na krku, měla rozvázat děcka a praštit Starka, aby se pár hodin prospal, měla si sbalit věci a vypadnout na druhý konec světa. To všechno by měla a stále ji tu něco drželo.

Možná ta neuvěřitelná chuť tomu hajzlovi ublížit. Doteď to byl nedosažitelný cíl – co by zmohla ona, ubohá, samotná, proti bohu? Mohla by čistě z nudy začít zjišťovat, jak se dá takové stvoření zabít.

Nešťastné zaskučení z kuchyně jí oznámilo, že přišli kompletně o signál. A nejspíš i o světlo.

„Co je?“ sykla k Oliverovi, na kterého už z chodby neviděla. „Běž to nahodit.“  
Jenže žádné kroky, které by jí potvrdily uposlechnutí rozkazu, neslyšela. „Tak mazej,“ dodala hlasitěji. „Olivere.“

Nic. A přitom tam u kuchyňské linky viděla jednu vysokou černou šmouhu, u které by přísahala, že představovala jejího partnera. Stál a ani se nehnul.

„No tak co je?“ pomaličku, aby o něco nezakopla, se k němu připlížila a ostře ho dloubla do zad.

„Tam,“ zašeptal. Lea neviděla, kam ukazoval, podívala se tedy tím směrem, odkud ze závěsů pronikala trocha měsíčního svitu. „Od-od…“ zakoktal se.

„Nebudu to odtahovat, ty blbečku. Rozsvítí se a někdo nás uvidí.“ Ano, byli na samotě, ale taky byli smolaři. Nechtěla nic riskovat. Z koutu kuchyně se ozývalo pravidelné a tiché dýchání. Loki byl pořád mimo.

„Ne-ne-to ne. Tam!“ zasyčel Oliver nešťastně. Pak to Lea uviděla. Tam, v té maličké škvíře, velké hladové oči.

„Do prdele,“ vydechla. „Co to je?“

„Možná jen nějaký malý zvíře?“ agentovi přeskočil hlas.

„No jo, že by na nás takhle čuměla jenom nějaká lasička?“ vztekala se Lea. Postupně se přišoupala k velkým francouzským oknům. Pak prudce odhrnula závěs, ignorujíc přitom prudký nádech za svými zády. Chvilku jí trvalo, než si je spočítala. Zakryla si pusu dlaní a jen tiše zakňučela, důkaz strachu, který si dovolila jen málokdy. Tehdy, když uhýbala před ranami vlastního táty. Tehdy, když pohřbívala bývalého parťáka při newyorské invazi. Tehdy, když jí shora jasně dali najevo, že ještě jedna chyba, a končí.

A teď, když spatřila, jak na ni ze tmy kolem domu zírá víc jak tucet divokých vlků.

Z dálky, snad na podtržení celé scény, se ozvalo vytí.

Oliver potichounku vzlykl.

***

„Nevidím!“ oznámil jim Vali po šestadvacáté, když se pokoušel vyšplhat z postýlky.

„To je fuk, to nepotřebuješ,“ snažila se ho přesvědčit Hel. Paradoxně se po tmě trošku uklidnila, teď když neviděla svázané sourozence. Navíc ty šílené jiskry jí teď přišly docela vhod. „Myslíš, že by tátu zastavila tma?“ motivovala ho neúnavně. Narfi si kousek od nich funěl do roubíku a zmítal sebou do stran. Zápěstí měl odřená do krve, ale ta neúnavná nenávist a divokost jako by nechtěla vyprchat.

Na vytí reagoval každý jinak. Hel se zajíkla, Vali se zahihňal a sklouzl z dřevěných mříží zpátky na matraci, Jörmungandr vyvalil oči, což naštěstí nebylo vidět, a Narfi, dosud zaháknutý za topení, leknutím přetrhl poslední nitky provazu. Byl volný. Rukama okamžitě zaputoval k pásce přes ústa, prudce ji strhl, zavrčel, když to zabolelo, pak si stejně divoce rozvázal i uzly na nohách a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Já tak strašně potřebuju čůrat!“ zvolal. Pak si útrpně povzdychl, poslepu se dotápal k postýlce, vzal Valiho do náruče, postavil ho na zem, pak stejně váhavě přešel i k místu, kde tušil, že je zbytek jeho sourozenců, natáhl ruce, málem Hel vypíchl oko, a začal s rozvazováním ostatních.

Nikdo na jeho záchranu nereagoval.

„Co teď?“ zašeptala Hel, když tak po tmě stáli v pokoji, svobodní a přitom stále bezmocní. „Oknem?“

„Přežiješ pád z druhého patra?“ zeptal se jí nejstarší bratr vážně. Hel se zamračila. Pád by nepřežila, ale skok možná. Narfi si opět povzdychl, jako by snad nebylo dne, kdy by jeho intelekt dokázal někdo patřičně ocenit. Vyskočil na parapet, otevřel okno – to vše tiše jako kočka, a potom, co se skrz něj celý prosoukal, seskočil měkce na stříšku pod ním.

„Fajn, tak na střeše bys byl,“ rýpla si protentokrát Hel, bez provazů o tolik jistější. „A teď co, skáčeš?“

„Jop,“ ozvalo se zvenku tlumeně, a následoval dopad a šustění dlouhé trávy.

„Bože, von fakt skočil,“ zapištěla Hel do dlaní. Sápala se k oknu. „Kde seš! Žiješ? Narfi? Narfi!“

„Pšššš,“ umlčel ji zdola. „Oběhnu dům a poběžím pro pomoc. Nehněte se.“

A oni se nehnuli. Protože jestli byl někdo mistr úniků či seskoků, oni to nebyli. Hel byla teoretik, Vali dítě a Jörmungandr vypadal, že se ho celá situace ani trochu netýkala.

Další vytí, hlasitější.

„Co když ho sežerou,“ zamyslel se Vali a chytl se sestřiny ruky.

„Tak pak možná odejdou,“ zašeptala. „Jörme,“ hlesla po chvilce napjatého ticha. „Kde je Fenrir?“

***

Smečka vlků netrpělivě přecházela kolem srubu, pár děsivějších jedinců si vzalo roli vyzvědačů a cenilo zuby do oken, pár samic postávalo opodál, ochranitelsky přitom obestupujíce jednoho maličkého vlčka, štěně. Ňafalo a nadšeně dovádělo, spokojeno, že splnilo, co splnit chtělo.

Jedna ze samic do něj šťouchla čumákem. Baflo na ni. Ano, bylo si jisté. Všechno bude v pořádku. Mezitím se v dálce plížila silueta malého chlapce, a mířila směrem k vesnici.

***

„Nic. Vítr taky nikde. Neucítí nás. Tak pojď,“ naléhal Oliver, jednou nohou na zadní verandě. Pravda, zadní vchod nebyl tak atraktivní jako přední, jelikož z něj se vycházelo rovnou do lesa, a ne na hezkou polní cestičku u jezírka. Ale na hezké polní cestičce u jezírka číhala smečka divokých vlků a on by nerad skončil na jejich denním menu.

Lea si nebyla tak jistá. Postávala u dveří, chladný noční vzduch jí cuchal už tak dost pocuchané vlasy. Oči ji štípaly, srdce jí divoce bušilo. Viděla v životě spousty divokých zvířat, ale ta vzteklost, ten hlad, který čišel z očí těchhle bestií, jí vzal vítr z plachet.

Oliver riskl dalších pár kroků.

A pak s křikem padl k zemi. Dopad do hlíny výkřik rázně zatrhl a na jednu děsivou vteřinu zavládlo úplné ticho, než se Lea vrhla k otevřeným dveřím a vší silou jimi práskla. Právě jí sežrali partnera. Zakousli ho. Přišla o dalšího parťáka. Možná jenom krvácel. Možná… ale ona ven nepůjde, prostě ne.

„Promiň, kluku, promiň,“ zablekotala, potácejíc se zpátky ke kuchyni. Už se ani nebála toho, že se Loki probudí. Snad by to i uvítala, aspoň by se něco stalo, cokoli, i kdyby bolestivá smrt, rozhodně nemohla dopadnout hůř než jako žrádlo pro vlky.

***

Krásnou čistou oblohu a temnotu okolního lesa narušilo blikání červeno modrých světel, zvuk tlampače pronikl do nočního klidu jako vetřelec. Místní šerif se zmateně ohlédl po svém zástupci, když se na jejich požadavek „vyjděte ven s rukama nad hlavou“ ozvalo srdceryvné „až budou pryč ty bestie!“

Chtělo se mu spát.

„Jaké bestie?“ zeptal se.

„Ty hyeny, ti vlci!“

„Žádní… tady nejsou. Můžete bezpečně vyjít, nic se vám nestane, za to vám ručím.“

Pohnul se závěs. Během pár vteřin se pak otevřely přední dveře a jedna vysoká blonďatá žena, bledá a tichá, se vydala vstříc mužům zákona. Dva strážníci na ni mířili, další dva ji odzbrojili.

„Kde je ten druhý,“ vyštěkl na ni šerif, po pravici spokojeného Narfiho.

„Mrtvý,“ odvětila dutě.

„Prohledat,“ přikázal ostatním policistům a odložil amplion na střechu svého auta. Čekal jenom chvilku. Mladičký Jeremy se k němu přiřítil a ušklíbal se jako malý kluk.

„Našli jsme ho.“ Zněl přitom podezřele radostně na to, jak slabý měl žaludek.

„Vlci?“ poklepával šerif o kapotu auta.

„Ne. Vyvrtnutý kotník. Žádná jiná zranění jsme nenašli, pane. Hlava je v pořádku, dopadl docela měkce, ale je v bezvědomí. Pravděpodobně jenom omdlel.“

A Lea, přestože obrátila oči v sloup, cítila, jak jí padá kámen ze srdce, jak se jí úlevou podlamují nohy. Posadili ji do auta.

Z domu mezitím vyšel Tony Stark, v pomačkaném tričku a s jakýmsi podivným nečitelným výrazem. Mnul si odřená zápěstí a poněkud zmateně se rozhlížel. Až o dalších pár vteřin později se ze dveří přímo jemu do náruče vrhly hned tři děti.

Lea se na ten obrázek zaškaredila. Tři děti. Podívala se z druhého okna. Mávalo tam na ni zvenku to čtvrté. Zaťala zuby. Ten zmetek. Znovu pohlédla k domu. Stark se divže nezačal sápat po jednom z policistů, panicky máchal rukama a snažil se mu něco vysvětlit. Rukou ukázal k pasu, pak si ještě víc rozcuchal vlasy. Asi se zbláznil.

***

„Ne, ne, je takhle velký, má rozcuchané vlasy, to nemůžete přehlídnout, vypadá vždycky, jako by ho vytáhli z pračky. Je to takový drobný děcko, hodně tichý, ale vážně, musí tady někde být, jste si jistí, že-…“

„Omlouvám se, pane, ale našli jsme jen tři děti v horním pokoji, čtvrté pro nás přišlo. Žádné jiné…“

Ale policista nestihl dopovědět, když se ze dveří vynořila starší žena, seržantka, v náruči ospalého Fenrira. Hladila ho po zádech a usmívala se. „Byl zašitý na půdě,“ oznámila jim. „Prý si hrál, potom usnul. Nejspíš to drama celé prospinkal,“ znovu se na kluka zaculila, „viď?“

Fenrir, oblečení pomuchlané, tváře i ruce úplně špinavé, jen ospale zamručel na souhlas.  
Tony jen přikývl, utekl na záchod, vrátil se, znovu objal všechny děti, načež si uvědomil, že mu tam po tmě ve srubu někde leží ještě jeden člen rodiny.

***

O pár dní později se Loki probudil. Vzpomínal si, jak se šíleně nudil, že si na něj sedl motýl, pak že ho obtěžovalo jakési štěně, a potom měl úplné okno.

Tony ho soucitně poplácal po zádech a pravil, že zařídí, aby se příští prázdniny vyřádil, že si může jít, kam jen chce, a že on s dětmi zůstane doma.


	10. Spokojenost nemám v povaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problémy se zásadně řeší jen proto, aby se udělalo místo pro ty nové. Čas utíká, děti rostou, kostlivci vylézají ze skříní. Idylka!

Nepřipadalo mu to lepší; nic z toho, co se dělo, mu nepřipadalo lepší. Aby byl upřímný, měl tím na mysli spíše svůj vlastní duševní vývoj než to, co se dělo kolem něj, protože to okolo skutečně lepší bylo: mohl si jednou za čas někam vyrazit a neděsit se toho, co se děje dětem (popřípadě co dělají děti), nemusel se bát o svůj ani jejich krk, jelikož si svým hrdinským zraněním vymámil z Asgardu trochu pochopení a klidu. Už nebyl zločincem číslo jedna, už nebyl intergalaktickým teroristou, už nebyl… on?

Odfrkl si a mrštil s krabicí lupínků do vozíku. Gesto to bylo dosti výmluvné na to, aby přihlížejícího pracovníka odradilo od jakýchkoli poznámek.

Ujel dalších pár metrů, očima přejížděl po různých produktech, ale neviděl je. Mohl být šťastný, že byl jeho život o tolik klidnější, a zároveň nešťastný, a to z toho samého důvodu? Byly přece jen dny, kdy za sebou nechával spoušť. Dny, kdy pouhými slovy vyhrál sotva vyhlášenou válku, kdy se pomocí nich dostával do problémů a zase se z nich hrabal. Zkoumal tajné stezky mezi světy, studoval magii, bílou, černou, šílenou a nebezpečnou, praktickou i dosud neexistující. Experimentoval, poznával, učil se, cestoval, a teď… nakupoval.

Lokty se ztěžka opíral o vozík a na sklenici javorového sirupu hleděl s o něco větší záští, než kterou by člověk byl ochoten javorovému sirupu věnovat. Byl jako nějaké domestikované zvíře!

A přestože kdykoli ho takhle myšlenka napadla, sebevíc letmá byla, pokaždé ucítil zuřivý záchvěv, cosi jako výčitky, na jejichž přijímacím konci se mu v hlavě zhmotnil Tony. Tony, který byl kdysi prostě Stark. Jako by za to všechno mohl on, jako by ho uvázal k rodinnému životu.

Jenže pak se ozvala ta jeho ne tolik používaná část, ta spravedlivá a objektivní, a pravila, že to on přitáhl pět dětí do života někoho, kdo měl z rodiny bezmála panickou hrůzu. To on vedl klidný život, a to díky Tonymu se mohl občas trhnout.

„Co ti ten sirup provedl?“ zatahal ho Vali za rukáv. Pohlédl na něj dolů. Strašně vyrostl. Už tolik nešišlal, díky nebesům za to, vlasy měl o něco kratší, oči velké a stále ještě nevinné. Bylo to pořád dítě, ale větší, snad vyspělejší, chodil už do… už ne do školky. Mazlil se s každým a se vším a byl velmi neodbytný. Avšak ke slzám měl stále mnohem blíž než jeho sestra, tudíž se zase tolik nezměnil.

Když už byla řeč o jeho sestře; ta teď stála u regálů s bezpočtem barevných sáčků s cukrovím a různými bonbóny, a… co vlastně dělala? Loki totiž jako správný otec věděl, že těmhle lepkavým sladkostem ze sáčku příliš neholduje, proto nechápal, proč tam postávala na špičkách a ukazovala na ten balíček, pak na druhý… pak se roztomile zahihňala a ukázala na třetí, a tak pořád dokola, a mezitím tam znavený mladík v červeném tričku poskakoval tak, jak ona pískala, a podával jí jeden sáček za druhým, a po odmítnutí je zase vracel na místo. Dokonce už zašla tak daleko, že si za oběť nevybrala pracovníka marketu, který byl svazován jakousi povinností zákazníkovi vyhovět. Přestoupila na další kalibr, pouhé civilisty.

Přísahal by, že on na tom v jejím věku takhle špatně nebyl. V jejím věku nemanipuloval slovy, vybavoval si, že byl ještě dost líbezný na to, aby si všechny získal pouhým zamrkáním. A rozhodně nemluvil ani z poloviny tolik, co Hel. Co začala číst ty své dívčí romány (občas se tam zamíchala nějaká zombie apokalypsa, ale dělal, že to neviděl), prakticky nezavřela pusu. Nedokázal pochopit, po kterém z rodičů tuhle vlastnost přebrala, ale potom, co ji sledoval diskutovat s Tonym o motivech čtrnáctileté Sally, proč chodit či nechodit s Russellem, mu došlo, že to s geny nemělo pranic společného.

Fenrir nakonec nebyl němý, jak brzy psychologové s logopedy zjistili. Zajímavým faktem bylo, že výslovnost měl bezchybnou. Akorát ji odmítal předvést světu. Svému otci, Tonymu, sourozencům… zkrátka nadále nemluvil, červenal se a klopil oči, stále nenašel způsob, jak zkrotit své vlasy, a stále byl schopný si při své roztržitosti obouvat na každou nohu jinou botu a trička i svetry si navlékat naopak. Své dny trávil nevinně a klidně, ať už v knihách nebo u filmů, většinou s norským či finským dabingem. K překvapení všech však jedl jako zvíře. ‚Je to taková něžná dušička,‘ divila se Pepper. ‚Tipla bych ho na vegetariána.‘

Ale kdepak. Jestli Fenrir něco miloval, tak maso. Dopřával si ho často a rád, vychutnával si ho s apetýtem zkušeného gurmána, a ani srdceryvné nářky jeho sestry (ale to jsou malý kuřátka, ty žlutý a heboučký, a co jehňátka) ho neodradily.

Narfi jako by každým dalším rokem divočel o něco víc. Vypadal civilizovaně; oblékal se překvapivě elegantně na to, jak se choval, a v některých situacích dovedl ukázat, že disponuje velmi vybranou etiketou, ovšem jen do té míry, kdy mu to mohlo být užitečné. Dokázal být okouzlujícím společníkem na slavnostní večeři a v příští vteřině se z něj stal ďábel, ať už vyhlásil válku číšníkům, hostům nebo čisťounkým ubrusům. V boji s dospělými se však držel stranou; zásadně vše zařídil tak, aby důkazy neukazovaly na něj, tudíž si mohl připsat i rozhádané rodiny, které vůbec neznal, zmatek ve sborovně, ve které nikdy nebyl, podpálená místa, kde ho nikdo nikdy neviděl, a zdrcující slova, která nikdy nevyřkl přímo. Ovšem u vrstevníků na nenápadnosti netrval. Kdyby ho Loki včas neodvedl z asgardské společnosti, už dávno by rval hlavy, tím si byl jist.

Kdo se změnil nejvíce, a pravděpodobně i k nejhoršímu, byl překvapivě nejstarší potomek. Loki samozřejmě četl knihy a internetové příspěvky, dokonce ho na to připravila jak Pepper, tak i ta rusovlasá agentka, ale to, co nastalo, ho stejně vyvedlo z rovnováhy. Protože období vzdoru by pochopil, z toho on se zdaleka ještě nedostal, ovšem aby to šlo do takových extrémů, o tom se mu ani nesnilo.

Byly totiž časy, kdy si byl právě Jörmungandrem nejvíce jistý. Přišlo mu, že je mu jeho nejstarší syn velmi podobný, že ví, co od něj může očekávat. Mohli spolu beze strachu mluvit, a to přestože se jejich názory v mnoha případech rozcházely. Byl to odjakživa velmi mírumilovný chlapec, zdrženlivý, zdvořilý.

Jenže teď všechny odstrkoval. Odmítal s nimi kamkoli chodit, cokoli s nimi mít, jakkoli se vyjadřovat k věcem, které se týkaly všech. Nechtěl trávit čas s Tonym, opovrhoval sourozenci, práskal dveřmi před Lokim a vstával o hodinu dřív, aby nemusel do školy společným autem. Nechtěl mluvit dokonce ani s Jarvisem, tudíž bylo víc než jasné, že to nebyl problém všech, nýbrž jeho.

Mávli nad tím rukou, že ho to přejde. Pak že z toho vyroste. Potom že se s tím nějak srovná.

Protože oba dospělí byli zbabělci a ani jeden se za to příliš nestyděl.

U pokladny se Loki automaticky rozhlédl, jestli má všechna monstra pohromadě, a vzápětí ho maličko bodlo u srdce, když viděl, že všechna nejsou a že je to teď cosi jako norma. Ani netušil, kde teď Jörmungandr mohl být. Táhlo na pozdní páteční odpoledne, Tony odjel na konferenci, na kterou nikdy nejel tak rozzářený jako právě dnes, jelikož za sebou měli těžký týden plný mlčenlivých večeří a rozpačitých pohledů. Loki se rozhodl vypadnout z věže a udělat si radost nákupem jídla, protože jídlo bylo v jeho životě stálým bodem, který ho dosud nepřekvapil ani nezklamal. Cestou vyzvedl děti a marně se z nich snažil dostat, kde mají nejstaršího bratra.

***

Zaculila se a zabořila tvář do šály. Byl tak hezký, tak chytrý a milý, a pozval ji na kafe. Dokonce už pil kafe. Ona ne, nechutnalo jí. Vypadal tak pěkně, v tom svém černém dlouhém kabátu, s těma výraznýma očima, hustými havraními vlasy. Bože můj, Sára se pomine, až jí to povykládá. Znovu se uculila, šálu si konečně sundala a dala si ji na klín. Kabát už si od ní vzal a pověsil ho u dveří na poněkud oprýskaný věšák z tmavého dřeva. Teď se opíral o pult a čekal, až přijde na řadu s objednávkou. Prohlížela si ho od hlavy až k patám a nepřestávala se usmívat.

Objednala si jahodový koktejl ve vysoké sklenici, on si poručil tmavé kafe, krásně vonělo, ale věděla, že kdyby zkusila, do večera by se té hořké chuti nezbavila.

„Proč jsme museli tak spěchat?“ zeptala se ho, když před ni pokládal sklenici. Před koncem vyučování se jí v klidu zeptal, jestli by s ním nezašla na kafe, a ona po menším infarktu souhlasila, jenže před školou ji div neodtáhl od brány do plných ulic velkoměsta, jak najednou pospíchal. A pak, když měli školu z dohledu, zase zpomalil a trošičku křivě se na ni usmál.

„Nemohl jsem se dočkat, až spolu budeme sami, bez spolužáků,“ navázal bez problému a sám se konečně posadil. Přivoněl ke kávě a usmál se. Ještě rok zpátky to byl nechutný mok, kterého by se dobrovolně nedotkl, ale od toho podivného záchvatu, při kterém omdlel v úvodní hodině tělocviku, mu byl donucen začít holdovat. Když ze školy zavolali, aby se pro něj někdo z domu přišel, táta u něj tehdy nervózně postával, dlaní ho jemně hladil po zádech a byl připraven ho dokonce odnést. Jenže pak se mu ulevilo a Jarvis mu doma oznámil, že má velice nízký tlak. Od té doby pil kávu a nemohl příliš rychle vstávat. Byl ten den vyděšený, divoce mu tlouklo srdce a pištělo mu v uších, takže zcela zapomněl na svou nevraživost a do tátova doteku se opíral jako nějaké mazlivé štěně.

Chtěl si zachovat jisté dekorum, ale v momentě, kdy viděl, jak do ulice vjíždí velké černé auto, věděl, že musí jednat rychle. Popadl Dianu za ruku a táhl ji za sebou, dokud si nebyl jistý, že ho neviděli ani sourozenci, ani táta. No, mohla si to vyložit jako nedočkavost.

Hodlal to tak alespoň prezentovat.

Zářivě se na ni usmál a ona se zase jenom zaculila jako nějaká malá holka. Propána, co má s takovou ženskou dělat? Dobře, snad si to oba mohli ještě dovolit, dospělí ještě nebyli, ale děti už také ne.

Kafe mu v ústech zhořklo ještě víc. Když byl dítě, jako Fenrir nebo Vali, byl šťastnější, o tolik víc než teď. Byl tehdy pyšný, že má svého tátu, že má za strýce Thora, který všechny děti i navzdory Odinovým zákazům z celého srdce miloval. Co se o nich dozvěděl, tehdy, když se jejich táta rozhodl zřejmě spáchat sebevraždu a nechal se propíchnout naskrz, neuběhl ani měsíc, kdy by je alespoň jednou nenavštívil. Přesto měl Jörmungandr nevýhodu, že si pamatoval o dost víc věcí než jeho sourozenci.

Přestože se Loki původně snažil zmírnit i Jörmungandrovy vzpomínky, jeho věk ho před tím uchránil. Byl pod příliš velkým rizikem, že zcela ztratí paměť, v horším případě i rozum. Předstíral tedy celé ty roky, že věří báchorkám o matčině nemoci, dokonce svému otci nalhal, že nevěděl o jeho magii, složil sám sobě slib, že před svými sourozenci ani nemukne, že se všichni všechno dozví, až přijde správný čas.

A ten čas pořád nepřicházel.

Kdyby jen mohl říct, že to bylo to, co mu tak cuchalo nervy, kdyby jen to bylo tak jednoduché. Měl by totiž plné právo se chovat jako idiot, kdyby to byl jenom tento případ. Cítil by se ukřivděn, jenže jeho hlubší pohnutky v něm vyvolávaly takovou míru znechucení, až to s kýmkoli odmítal probírat, i sám se sebou. Naštěstí si nepamatoval úplně všechno, protože ačkoli věděl, že máma nebyla nemocná, netušil, jak přesně došlo k její smrti, ale podle toho, s jakou rychlostí se Loki snažil své potomky o tuto vzpomínku připravit, to nejspíš nebylo nic přirozeného.

Diana mezitím pořád mluvila a mluvila. O profesorce Grecianové a jejích učitelských metodách, o kamarádce Sáře, o tom, že je její máma těhotná, no chápeš to, má skoro dospělou dceru a teď se rozhodne, že chce další dítě, jaké to asi je, mít sourozence?

Měl čtyři, a všechny do jednoho miloval, přestože se od nich stranil víc a víc. Škodolibý Narfi, zodpovědná Hel, bezelstný Fenrir, Vali a jeho odzbrojující láska ke všemu živému i neživému. Byly však dny, ty horší, kdy je všechny nenáviděl a nechtěl s nimi nic mít, ze všeho nejméně pak společnou krev.

Byly to jen krátké okamžiky, kdy k nim pocítil vášnivou nenávist, jen maličké momenty, které však svou sílou přebily všechno ostatní. Momenty, ve kterých Hel zvládla menší kouzlo a Loki se na ni pyšně usmál, nebo když se Fenrir s chutí zakousl do steaku a nikomu to nepřišlo podezřelé, když bez problému překládal severské jazyky, nebo když Narfi skočil z druhého patra a bez vteřinky oddechu či jakéhokoli zranění vyskočil na nohy a utíkal dál. Nenáviděl je přesně v ty okamžiky, kdy se ukázalo, že to nejsou normální lidé, takoví, které denně míjel na ulici, ve třídě, na chodbách a v obchodech.

Žárlivost, závist? Kéž by se mohl obvinit z tak přízemních pohnutek. Kéž by to bylo něco tak dětinského, co se dá potlačit, s čím se dá víceméně žít. Jenže ho to sžíralo zevnitř jako nějaká kyselina, pokaždé když se na ně podíval, pokaždé když sám ucítil svrbění v prstech, když ho trápily migrény z potlačování přirozeného talentu, o který se však nikdy neprosil.

Když byl ještě malý a chodil do druhé a třetí třídy, všichni kluci ze třídy kolem pobíhali s čarodějnickými hůlkami a on, ve své sladké nevědomosti, chtěl být jeden z nich, jeden z čarodějů. Tolik moci, tolik zábavy. Děti věřily v magii. On v ni tehdy věřil celým svým srdcem, protože ji tolikrát viděl na vlastní oči. Jenže pak, teprve pár let zpátky, když jel poprvé na dovolenou jak s Tonym, tak i s tátou, u sebe pocítil něco neobvyklého. Už dřív, když měl ještě společný pokoj s Hel, kolem ní pociťoval zvláštní auru, proto nebyl překvapen, když vyšlo najevo, že ovládá magii. Jen maličko; v porovnání s tím, co měl v krvi její otec, to bylo nepatrné procento. Jenže Jörmungandr cítil magii ve vzduchu. Dokázal rozpoznat, komu patří, a ta jeho byla silná a divoká, ne opatrná a nejistá jako u jeho sestry. Jeho magie poznala, že má pevnější a jistější schránku, chtěla se zoufale projevit, a on ji nenechal.

***

Vypadal krásně, když byl tak zasněný. Kafe už mu chladlo, ona dopíjela koktejl a nepřestávala mluvit, jen aby zaplnila to poněkud trapné ticho. Věděla, že Jörm moc nemluví, byla to další ctnost, která jen přidávala jeho tajemnému image. Ach božínku, co asi bude dál? Možná se to dá počítat jako první rande, i když se jí zatím ani nedotkl, jen občas prohodil ‚hm‘ a ‚skutečně?‘ Mohl by to být začátek vztahu? Nebo ji pozval jen tak, z kamarádství? Přece jen spolu byli ve skupině v hodinách fiktivní firmy se slečnou Daltonovou. To už něco znamenalo, ne? Snad osud.

„Máš dneska večer čas?“ zeptal se jí náhle. Narovnala se na židli a zamíchala brčkem v téměř prázdné sklenici. „V kině je dobrý film.“

Jeho láska k superhrdinům a fantazijním filmům a knihám však navzdory všem nepříjemnostem nevyprchala.

„Mám čas celý víkend,“ usmála se. To říct nechtěla. Teď bude vypadat, jako by se ho nechtěla pustit celý víkend. To sice byla pravda, ale nemusel to hned vědět. Zacukaly mu koutky.

„Je to dlouhý film,“ odvětil a vstal ze židle. Pak došel k věšáku, opatrně z něj sundal Dianin kabát a vrátil se s ním ke stolu. „Setkáme se tedy v osm hodin u kina?“

Když se před kavárnou rozloučili (trošku se k němu naklonila, ale on ji jen zdrženlivě pohladil po rameni), měla Diana pět hodin na to, aby se připravila na večer svých snů, zatímco Jörmungandr přemýšlel, co bude zbývající čas dělat a kam si dá školní batoh, aby se nemusel vracet domů.

Vzhledem k tomu, že ráno skoro nic nebylo v ledničce, by to možná mohl risknout, táta jel s ostatními pravděpodobně někam do marketu, minimálně půl hodiny by mu mohlo stačit. Jarvis ho práskne tak jako tak.

Zaťal pěsti. To byla další věc, která ho rozčilovala. Mimo jiné.

Tony nechal lístek na lednici. Bylo to zvláštní, jako by se příchodem dětí do jeho života vrátil ke starým zvyklostem, kvůli technice dávno zapomenutým. Dělalo mu radost, když mohl dětem nechávat vzkazy, nebo je různě překvapovat. Dokázal trávit hodiny vystřihováním hlav Jackieho Chana, aby je lepil na všechny věci v domě, od dveří a klik až po kostky ledu. Fenrir si toho ze zásady nevšímal a dokázal si do sodovky vhodit led i s obrázky, aniž by mu přišlo cokoli divné, Hel si jen nespokojeně mlaskla a stěžovala si na infantilního rádoby rodiče, Valimu to přišlo pokaždé až nepřiměřeně vtipné a Narfi to bral jako výzvu, kterou je třeba překonat. Čím byl Tony starší, tím jako by byl sentimentálnější.

Na Tonyho byl Jörm taky naštvaný. Ano, staral se o ně a měl je rád, zachránil tátovi život, dal jim přepychový domov a nikdy se neprohlašoval za právoplatného člena Lokiho rodiny, ale všechny děti ho bez problémů přijaly, jako by bylo v pořádku, že spolu dva dospělí muži sdílejí nejen byt, ale i postel. Přijali ho už tehdy za druhého tátu, ale Jörmungandr to teď všechno, úplně všechno, co mu dosud připadalo normální, přehodnocoval. Teď mu to už tak normální nepřišlo, teď když poznal skutečnou normu, tu jasně danou. Matka, otec, děti. Lékař, úředník, prodavač nebo řidič, asistentka, učitelka, sestřička nebo účetní. Ani jeden bůh lsti. Ani jeden geniální vynálezce, ani jeden Iron Man.

Otravná mladší ségra, praštění mladší bratři. Žádná čarodějka, žádné jiné nadpřirozené bytosti, se kterými by sdílel dům i krev.

Vůbec… takhle to vůbec nemělo být. Nedávalo to smysl, takhle to zkrátka nemohlo fungovat. Bylo to špatně, nezapadalo to.

Vzal si peníze navíc, nacpal si je v rychlosti do kapes a znovu z bytu utekl. Zbytek času se procourá po nějakém obchoďáku a pak půjde do kina.

***

Byla už noc, když se děti, rozjařené ze začátku víkendu, konečně odebraly spát. Vlastně se odebrala jenom Hel s Narfim, jelikož Fenrir ani Vali nebyli schopni jít po svých. Loki nesl oba zároveň, ani se u toho nezadýchal. Zatímco dva starší se odebrali do svých vlastních pokojů, dva nejmladší měli stále jeden společný. Loki položil menšího Valiho do postele s křiklavým povlečením, pak se znovu narovnal a většího Fenrira zachumlal do peřin hned vedle.

Míchal se v něm jeden pocit s druhým; něha při pohledu na rostoucí děti, teď když se konečně nemíhaly sem a tam a on se na ně mohl nerušeně podívat, pohladit je, usmát se na ně. A potom strach a obavy smíšené s hněvem, protože ten pátý pořád nebyl doma a on se tak strašně moc nechtěl snížit k tomu, aby se zeptal Jarvise. Tony mu řekl, že Jarvis je schopný děti vypátrat, dokud u sebe mají svůj telefon. („Ne, Loki, není třeba se rozčilovat, nedal jsem čipy do tvých dětí. Můžeš vypátrat kohokoli, kdo má chytrý telefon, víš. Hele.“)

Až když políbil své skoro němé dítě do vlasů, uslyšel tichounké klapnutí dveří. Tony by si nevšiml, stejně tak Vali nereagoval. Jen Fenrir trošičku trhl hlavou, ale nevzbudil se. Měl velmi dobrý sluch, i když často dělal, že nic nevnímá. Loki opatrně vstal, došel na chodbu, tiše za sebou zavřel dveře a založil si ruce na hrudi. Ani nevěděl, že to dělá, prostě se to stalo a sám sobě připomněl své rodiče. Když si takhle založil ruce Odin, nebylo to nic zvláštního, Loki se s ním v dětství vídal zásadně jen tehdy, když něco provedl, a to se král nikdy netvářil zrovna šťastně.

Ovšem když takhle spatřil matku, byl v pořádném průšvihu a on už se dopředu loučil s důstojností, když se mu do očí hrnuly slzy provinilce.

Jenže když se takhle potkal na chodbě s Jörmungandrem, s jeho synem to ani nehnulo. Hruď se mu stáhla. Ano, dokázal být děsivý, ale to když se bránil krvežíznivým banditům nebo – svého času – rozzuřeným superhrdinům. Buď vypadal příliš klidně, nebo naprosto nepříčetně, nic mezi tím v arzenálu zjevně neměl. Nemohl tady přece začít vyvádět, když děti spaly. Minimálně ty mladší. Ty starší se možná lepily ušima ke dveřím. Nebo očima k mobilům, těžko říct.

„Kdes byl tak dlouho?“ zeptal se tiše, ruce stále založené, ramenem opřený o zeď. Jörmungandr si nevzrušeně svlékal kabát i šálu. Tváře měl červené od ostrého větru, podzim byl v plné síle.

„V kině,“ zazněla odpověď, chladná a odměřená. Loki marně hledal trpělivost i pochopení. Snad nebylo na místě se rozčilovat, když on v mládí procestoval celé dny, aniž by dal rodičům vědět? Jenže tohle nebyl Asgard, a ten před ním nebyl Loki. A přestože za to jindy děkoval nebesům, teď by byl raději, kdyby to Loki byl, protože s Lokim by si možná věděl rady.

Zhluboka se nadechl. Nevěděl, kde začít.

„Nepočkal jsi ráno na auto,“ vzal to tedy od úplného začátku. Jeho syn ho obešel a zamířil do kuchyně, kde si snad z potřeby, snad jen pro získání času, napustil sklenici vody. Nevěnoval mu pohled. Nedivil se. Ranním jízdám do školy se dnes nevyhnul poprvé. „Taky jsi nepočkal před školou. Nedal jsi vědět, kam jdeš nebo kdy se vrátíš. A teď jsi tady, pozdě v noci, bez jediného slova.“

A ani po tomhle se žádného slova nedočkal. Jörmungandr odložil sklenici na linku a zamířil do svého pokoje. Loki mu nezastoupil cestu. Mlčel.

„Vidím, že zbabělost máme v rodině,“ pronesl pak tiše. Nechtěl, ale nestihl se zastavit. Krev se mu vařila. Kroky za ním na okamžik utichly. Pak se chlapec zase rozešel a už se nezastavil. Loki zůstal stát u zdi. Zíral před sebe a hruď jako by měl ve skřipci.

Chová se jako jeho otec. Chová se úplně jako jeho otec, jako Odin tehdy k malému Lokimu. Kde udělal chybu, kdy se to stihlo stát? On svého syna přece neignoroval, na jeho úspěchy byl pyšný a při nezdarech při něm stál, jeho zájmy podporoval. Nikdy netvrdil, že je jakýkoli jeho sourozenec v něčem lepší, nikdy ho s nikým neporovnával. Tak kdy se to pokazilo?

Dřívější slova mu teď v ústech chutnala jako popel. Tón, kterým je vyřkl, mohl klidně připsat Odinovi. Možná s ním tehdy nebyl jen tak nespokojený, jako si k němu spíš nedokázal najít cestu, stejně jako teď on k Jörmovi? Myslel si snad celá léta zbytečně, že není milován, jen protože Odin netušil, jak tu lásku projevit?

O problémech nemluvil, popíral je tak dlouho, dokud se na ně nezapomnělo, ale v duši zůstaly napořád, a na ty staré vrstvy se nabalovaly zas nové.

Proč nedokázal být tak jistý jako jeho matka, proč nedokázal jemně vkročit do pokoje svého dítěte, obejmout ho, beze slova ukázat, že je mu to dítě dražší než všechen poklad světa, proč z něj nedokázal pouhým dotekem dostat, co je špatně, co se mu nelíbí.

Byla to snad výsada žen? Těžko se mohl obrátit na matku dětí. A Pepper… tu sice uznávaly, vážily si jí, ale tak blízko k ní nikdy neměly. A Jörmungandr jako by teď neměl blízko absolutně k nikomu.


End file.
